Gone With The Wind
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria Montgomery, a Pennsylvania girl and the daughter of a famous Civil War general, has a lot to learn. After her Momma's sudden yet tragic death, she vows never to marry a general, since she is convinced that they are all heartless and violent like her father. When Aria is forced to marry war hero, Ezra Fitz, will the past prevent her from finding love? Read and find out!
1. Prologue Part 1

Aria's POV

According to the preachers in Pennsylvania and the ladies in town, God is on our side. He wants us to win the bloody and never ending war because he wants all men to be free regardless of race. It's a nice thought don't get me wrong, but I am skeptical that God wants us northerns to win the war. If he did, why would he be killing off so many of our men?

The ladies of marrying age in Rosewood are starting to feel rather nervous. Half of the men between ages eighteen and twenty-five have already perished due to the war, and the fighting is bound to continue a great deal longer. If we keep losing men, who will us ladies marry? The thought of it scares me a great deal, but I know I need not worry.

My father is the most violent and raging alcoholic in this entire town, and I know that first hand. He's beaten Momma almost everyday since I was born, and he's threaten to strike me on a few occasions, but Momma says she won't have it. Momma always tells Daddy that the day he lays a finger on me is the day she'll get the nerve to file for a divorce. Daddy knows that a divorce would destroy his reputation, so he fights the urge to hit me like he hits Momma.

Even though my father is a terrible man, he's wealthy and influential in the north. He graduated at the top of his class at West Point, and now he's one of the leading generals of the war. Because of his social status, Daddy will be able to marry me off to one of the finest gentlemen in Pennsylvania.

Part of me wants the war to hurry up and end. Everyday I volunteer at the hospital with all of the other respectable ladies in town, and I've seen enough dead bodies and amputated limbs to last me a lifetime. When the war ends us volunteers will no longer be of use to the union, and we'll be able to return to the comfort of living and working in the domestic sphere.

There is another important reason as to why I want the war to end. This September I celebrated my seventeenth birthday, so I am now of age to start looking for a husband. Of course, I won't be doing any of the looking. Daddy will be in charge of finding me a suitable match, but I don't mind much. My momma was never able to bear a son for my father. The only thing she bore successfully was me. Consequently, I am the heir to my father's estate, so he'll have to find me a wealthy and respectable man to keep the family name honorable.

I don't know who my father will betroth me to, but I am rather excited for the events that are about to unfold. Once I marry, I'll have my own home to tend to, and I'll finally be a real woman. Not to mention I'll have several boys of my own to raise and to teach. I don't want a daughter. I know that they're not good for anything other than marrying off, so I'd prefer to have an abundance of little boys.

Even though my life will become much more interesting once the war ends, half of me wants it to keep being fought. I know that my daddy will return home as soon as the Union crushes the rebellion, and I'm terrified of what he'll do to Momma.

Momma is the kindest, and most gentle woman I know. Her parents married her to Daddy when she was sixteen years old, and according to her the first few months were a dream. Daddy was a gentleman, and she even confessed to loving him at one point in her tired life. Things changed after Momma gave birth to me.

I wasn't the son that Daddy wanted, so he was filled with disappointment and sorrow. When I was a baby, Daddy would take Momma to bed with him almost every night in hopes of her bearing a son to inherit the estate. Unfortunately Momma couldn't get pregnant again, so he became violent and angry with her.

In many ways, the war has been a good thing for Momma. Since Daddy is gone, she no longer gets hit, and her spirits have risen greatly because of it. Not to mention, Momma has many more freedoms since Daddy is off at war. For example, she can leave our estate whenever she wishes, and she never has to nap at noon if she isn't feeling tired. I myself have experienced a rise in freedom, but my joy is nothing compared to Momma's.

Freedom does not make up for the fact that I have to volunteer at the hospital everyday. There is enough blood and severed limbs to make me want to vomit, and this should not be my life. I should already be married and living the luxurious life I so deeply desire.

"Mrs. Aria, one of the boys has been crying for you. Apparently he's from town, and he's a friend of your family." Mrs. O'Hara, one of the lead nurses says as she runs over to my corner of the hospital.

A friend of my family? Who ever could it be? I follow Mrs. O'Hara to the other end of the busy one room hospital, and I scream out in terror when I see Noel Kahn laying on a dirty cot. His father is one of the finest lawyer's in Pennsylvania, and I've known him since childhood. I've always been rather fond of Noel, and part of me hopes that Daddy will marry me off to him. The wise part of me knows that will never happen. Noel is wealthy, smart, polite, and handsome, but the Kahns aren't enough like my family for Daddy to deem him a suitable match. Besides, the Kahn's tend to marry their boys off to distant cousins. Since I'm not related to Noel, I don't stand much of a chance.

To my dismay, Noel left Harvard at the end of last year to enlist in the army. I have no idea why he did something so foolish, but my instincts were correct. Noel should have stayed in school, and let the poor men enlist and get themselves killed.

"Aria, Darling! It's such a blessing to see you." Noel says through his tears.

"Oh, Noel! What happened! Don't tell me you let those rebels get to you!" I say as my eyes grow wide with worry.

"They got to me all right. I was fighting in Louisiana when one of those bastard rebels shot at me from behind. I was lucky. One of my men got me off the battlefield, and I was taken to the nearest doctor. They kept me out there for a few weeks, but a few days ago they decided I was healthy enough to come home. They tried writing to my folks, but they haven't gotten any of the letters. My own momma doesn't even know that I'm alive." Noel says as he clenches his jaw in pain.

"That's such a shame! I'll send for your momma and papa right now. I'm sure they'll want to see you." I say as I run my finger's through Noel's dark hair.

"Thank you so much, darling. I knew I could count on you. We've always been close, you and me." Noel says as tears of joy and relief begin to form in his eyes.

"Of course you could count on me, Noel. Now tell me, what was it like out there?" I ask as I stare into his blue eyes.

"I couldn't bear to explain war to a fragile woman like you, Mrs. Aria. To save you the terror, I'll just say that it was awful. Boys we grew up with were dying all around me. It was the worst few months of my life." Noel says as he avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

"Noel, I am so sorry you had to witness such terrors. Thank God they sent you back home! Polished men like you aren't meant for war!" I exclaim.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noel asks as his face falls.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Noel. It's just that you've been pampered and spoiled for your entire life. The poor and savage men should be enlisting, not gentlemen like you." I tell him passionately.

"Oh, Aria. Darling, Aria. You've always been such a fool. A beautiful little fool. I think that's why the gentlemen in town are so fond of you." Noel says with a slight smile.

A fool? I'm no fool. Surely Noel is just playing with me. It's one of the things he does best.

"Sir, I don't understand what you mean." I tell him truthfully.

"Don't worry about it, Aria. I don't want to trouble your pretty little head more than I already have. Why don't you hurry along, and send for my momma and papa?" Noel asks as he stares into my hazel eyes.

I don't want to deal with Noel's sour attitude, so I hurry away and ask for a young volunteer to deliver the news of their son's safety to Mr. and Mrs. Kahn. I look outside and sigh when I realize that it's still early afternoon. I have to spend the rest of the day in the smelly hospital, and I'm feeling rather tired. I want desperately to leave this place, but doing so would be frowned upon by the community. Everyone would see me as rebellious and disobedient, which are horrible qualities in a woman. I'll be strong like Momma is, and I'll get through the day. That would surely make her proud.

Line Break

At six o'clock sharp, Holden Strauss comes to the hospital to meet me. He's a distant cousin of mine, and my mother has asked him if he'd be so kind as to escort me home everyday after working in the hospital. It is unbecoming for a woman of my age to be seen out in town without a male escort, and Momma wants to make sure that's she bringing me up right.

"Good evening, Holden." I say as I take his arm.

"Mrs. Aria, how are you today?" He asks as he leads me to the carriage.

"I am rather distraught. I saw Noel in the hospital earlier today. He was injured in battle, so the militia sent him back home. It's such a shame that those rebels are hurting so many of Rosewood's finest men." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Rosewood's finest men? Do you honestly believe that Mr. Kahn fits into that category?" Holden asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Why, of course! Noel comes from a most respectable family, and before he enlisted he was being educated at Harvard. He is rather foolish though. Why leave such a fine institution to enlist in the army?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"You haven't heard the gossip? Noel didn't leave Harvard willingly. He was asked to leave!" Holden exclaims.

"What a ridiculous statement! I shall not believe that Harvard would ask Noel to leave! He's a gentleman who comes from a respectable family. You're being rather foolish, Holden." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Obviously you don't know the story." Holden says with a mischievous grin.

"There's a story? Please, do tell!" I exclaim as my eyes grow wide with excitement.

"No, I cannot. Such things should not be spoken about in the presence of a lady." Holden says as he shakes his head vigorously.

I hate when men do this. I might be fragile and in need of protection in their eyes, but I can handle much more than they give me credit for. I can bear much more than the other ladies in this town can, and I'd like to hear what's going on with my friend.

"Holden, please do not act like this today. I'd like more than anything, to learn the truth of why Noel was asked to leave Harvard." I say as I batt my eyelashes innocently.

I'll make him tell me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's manipulating young men without them even realizing it. I know exactly what to say and exactly how to act when I want to wrap them around my littlest finger. Holden should be easy to crack.

"Mrs. Aria, I already said no. Such matters would be inappropriate to discuss with you." Holden says as he tone turns serious.

"Oh Holden, not knowing the truth will hurt me much more than knowing it will. If there is anything I can do to convince you to tell me..." I start to ramble.

"Marry me, Mrs. Aria." Holden says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

What? Did Holden just propose marriage? This is absurd! He hasn't asked my father's permission, and he's the last person I would ever want to marry! I could never love Holden, even if I forced myself. He is so bland compared to some of the other gentlemen around here, and he lacks the passion for life that I desire in a man.

I have to handle this situation carefully though. Even though Holden isn't my cup of tea, he's still a gentlemen, so I can't disrespect him in anyway. Doing so would hurt my image, and hurt my family's reputation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Strauss?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Mrs. Aria, I've always been incredibly fond of you. You're absolutely beautiful, and I'm convinced that we'd make an excellent pair. I am to inherit my father's factory, and I'll make more than enough money to support you and our many children. I'll take care of you, just as a husband should, and..." Holden rambles nervously.

"Holden, darling, you must stop. I am honored by your proposal, but you haven't gotten my father's permission. I'm sure my father has already arranged a marriage for me, and I would not want to go against his wishes in any way." I say with a long sigh.

"It's such a shame that your father is away, Mrs. Aria. I presume you miss him greatly, as does the rest of the town. If I got his permission, would you be interested in marrying me?" Holden asks me curiously.

I want to say no, but I know that would be completely inappropriate! Would Daddy consent to my marrying Holden? I doubt it, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. I'll have to lead him on, and think of a solution to this problem later.

"Why yes, of course I would be interested." I mutter as I avoid looking into Holden's eyes.

"Then it's settled! I'll write to your father and ask for his permission this evening! You won't be sorry, sweetheart. I'm going to be the best husband that this world has ever seen!" Holden exclaims before grabbing my hand, and kissing it softly.

I want to vomit. Holden kissing me in such an intimate way is rather disturbing. I can't imagine being his wife, and having his children. I must fix this before I'm doomed to live a miserable life!

"Holden, I am home. I will speak with you about the matter of marriage tomorrow when you escort me again." I say, as I hop out of the carriage.

"Okay, my darling! Sleep tight, Aria. I know you might not be ready to hear this, but I love you! I've always loved you!" Holden calls out to me as I run to the estate.

As soon as one of the servants lets me into the estate, I burst into tears. I can't marry Holden! I can't! I run into my father's office on the first story of the estate, and pull out a pen and a piece of paper. I must write to him, and convince him not to consent to a marriage between me and Holden.

Daddy won't care if Holden is rude or disrespectful to me in anyway. The only thing he'll care about is Holden's ability to care for the estate, and how his character appears to the rest of Rosewood. I have to find a way to convince Daddy that Holden will hurt our family's reputation. And so I begin to write.

Dear Daddy,

How are you? I know you've been busy crushing the rebellion, but Momma and I miss you so dearly. The estate feels empty without you, and so does Rosewood. Every time I go into town, gentlemen of all ages stop me to express their admiration and respect for you. You've worked hard and long to build a name for our family, and that in part is why I write you today.

Holden Strauss, our beloved cousin, has expressed a great interest in marrying me. I know that he is waiting for an appropriate time to ask for your consent, so I figured I should write this letter before it's too late. Although Holden appears to treat me well at first glance, he is behaving in ways that gentlemen do not, and it's caused me to question his character.

A man like Holden is unfit to marry a gentlemen like you's daughter. If he asks for my hand in marriage, I would advise you to refuse. Granting him permission to marry me would be detrimental to our family's name, and I know how important reputation is around here.

My darling father and protector, please do not share the content of this letter with anyone. I will explain my reasons for writing you when I see you in person. I love you, and I cannot wait for your return home.

-Your Aria

After I finish writing the letter, I give it to a servant and ask him to deliver it to the men in town. They'll find a way to get it to my father, and after reading the letter he'll refuse to let Holden marry me!

As soon as the servant walks out of the estate, my grandfather approaches me. What in the world is he doing here? Grandfather hasn't been around since my father left for war and I'm surprised to see him.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Oh, Aria. I take it nobody's told you the news?" Grandfather asks with a breathy sigh.

This doesn't seem good. My grandfather looks like he's about to cry, and I've never seen him so distraught before. Oh my! What if my father is dead? I know it's rare for general's to be killed, but it's definitely possible! How grand! He'll never come home, and Momma will never have to deal with his wrath again.

"Heavens! What on Earth is the matter? Tell me it's not Daddy!" I say as I try to appear sad.

"Don't fret, child. It's not your father. It's your mother. She was found dead in her bed chamber a few hours ago, and there was knife buried deep in her chest. The doctors say it was a suicide." Grandfather says with little to no emotion.

Momma... She can't be dead! It shouldn't be her! It should be Daddy! Why would she do something like this? Has she forgotten about me?

"Oh, Momma! Please tell me it's not true?" I ask before I burst into tears.

"It's true, but you must keep quiet. A suicide in the family would tarnish your father's reputation. I've arranged for the male servants to carry her body to the stables later this evening. They'll make it look like the horses trampled her to death." Grandfather says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"But the doctors..." I start to say.

"Are good friends of mine. They've agreed to keep quiet, and so must you. As far as anyone in Rosewood is concerned, your mother was killed by horses." Grandfather says as his tone turns serious.

I don't say anything. I just continue to sob. Momma is my best friend, and I've lost her. What am I to do? How will I go on? I do not think I can bear this much grief and misery.

"Your mother wrote you a letter. I have not read it, but I trust that you will burn it as soon as you finish deciphering the content. We don't need this getting into the wrong hands." Grandfather says as he hands me the letter.

As soon as Grandfather leaves, I rip open the letter and begin to read. I have to know what inclined Momma to do this, or else the curiosity and confusion will consume me.

Aria,

If you're reading this letter, that means I'm already gone. I want to start off by saying that I love you. I've loved you ever since the day you were born. I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye this way, but I don't want to suffer anymore than I already have.

The war is drawing to a close, and that means your father will be returning home soon. I cannot stand him, Aria, and I will not be mistreated by him anymore. I'd rather die than be subjected to his never ending abuse.

Do me a favor, and get out of our house as soon as you can. Marry a young gentlemen, and never look back. I know your father will want to arrange a marriage for you, but I beg you not to let him. Knowing your father, he's going to set you up with a respectable general like himself.

No matter how kind or charming the man might seem, do not marry him. I'm convinced that all generals are just like you father; drunk bastards who think they can get away with beating their women. Do whatever it takes. Just don't let him marry you off to one of them. Please. I'll rest much easier knowing that you're with a man who will take care of you.

-Momma

AN: That's chapter one! What do you think of this story so far? Do you like or dislike Aria? How will Holden and Noel play roles in this story? What about Ella's suicide? How will that affect Aria and her development? The next chapter will be told from Ezra's POV, and you'll see how the war is treating Ezra. Please review and tell me what you think! Is this story worth continuing? Let me know, and thanks for reading :)


	2. Prologue Part 2

April 15, 1864

Ezra's POV

In 1862 I was asked to leave West Point. As a second year at the finest military institution in the world, I took my studies very seriously, and I was at the top of my class. I also behaved well, and followed the orders of my superiors closely and respectfully. Ironically, the good traits I possessed were what got me kicked out.

South Carolina had just succeeded from the Union, and a war between the north and the south was obviously drawing near. The Union needed it's finest and most educated men to keep it together, and although I was neither the finest or most educated, I was asked to be my father's adjutant general.

My father was a West Point man who valued hard work, and he graduated at the very top of his class. After graduating, he became one of the leading men in the military, which is unheard of under most circumstances.

Maybe his immediate military success was what compelled Gerald Mitchell, a wealthy plantation owner in the south, to give his oldest daughter to my father. My mother, Dianne Mitchell, was a beautiful southern belle, who was raised primarily by slaves in the deep heart of Georgia.

We have relatives who live in Georgia, and my father was in town paying them a visit when he met my mother for the first time. It was at a local ball, and my mother was wearing a silky green dress with shoes all the way from Paris. According to my father, it was love at first sight, and he became determined to win my mother's hand.

I came along about a year after their marriage. As the oldest son of Brian Fitzgerald, I had a lot to live up to, but I embraced the challenge as soon as I was old enough to understand what that meant. A few months after my sixth birthday, my younger brother Wesley was born. My mother borne no more children after Wesley, but that was okay. My mother gave birth to two healthy sons, and that was all my father could ask of her.

I've dreamed of war ever since I was a little boy. Most people see war as a destructive thing, but I never did. My father always taught me that war is opportunity. An opportunity to bring honor to yourself and to your country. After all, how is America to establish her superiority above all other nations without war?

Days ago, I missed the opportunity to bring honor to myself and to my country. I made a grave mistake, that might cost me my life. There was a battle, and I was directing my men with the fearlessness and confidence that I always posses on the battlefield. But something changed. A single moment altered my perspective on war, life, and death forever.

As the battle was going on, a young drummer boy wearing a grey uniform was playing along side the rebels. As the enemies drew closer, I ordered my men to fire. On my first shot, I missed my target and killed the drummer boy.

I've been around war my entire life, and I've seen more dead bodies than the southerners have cotton gins. Some of my best friends have died next to me on the battlefield, and boys as young as fifteen have bleed to death while under my control. I've also been the one to kill on many occasions. In spite of my frequent exposure to death, nothing has ever hit me as hard as my accidental killing of that little drummer boy.

I've always considered myself to be as tough as any man alive. I'm brave, and I'm fearless, and I will not lose a minute of sleep over killing anyone in a grey uniform. Or at least I thought I wouldn't. The boy I killed in battle the other day couldn't have been older than twelve. I remember being twelve. I lived in my family's New York estate, where I was being tutored by the finest educators in the United States. I certainly wasn't out on the battlefield, watching bullets fly above my head.

The moment I killed that boy, was the moment I realized something that would change my life forever. I'm not tough. I'm lucky. I was born into the right family, and I've had every privilege and opportunity in the world. That drummer boy couldn't say the same. Like all of the other drummer boys, he probably enlisted to earn some extra pocket money for his family back at home.

For the first time in my life, I see what this conflict really is. It's poor men, fighting rich men's battles. I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

Maybe that's why I did what I did. I turned my horse around, and deserted my men in the middle of a battle. As I was riding away from the fighting, someone shot at my horse. It died on the spot, and I fell to the ground.

I thought I was a dead man, but luckily my attacker saw my uniform before he raised his riffle at me. The rebel obviously realized that I was of high ranks, because he put down his gun and pounced on top of me. Some of the surrounding men helped tie me, and cart me off to the nearest prison camp.

I never would have guessed that prison camp could be worse than a battlefield, but it definitely is. Food here is scarce, and so are blankets and clothing. It's as cold as it is crowded in my bunk, and I haven't eaten a suitable meal in days. I want to go home. I want to go home right now.

I wonder what's going on in my family's peaceful estate in New York. I can imagine it's feeling rather empty. My father is at war, and I'm in prison camp. The only people living there are my seventeen year old brother, our loving mother, and the many servants who help with house

work.

I bet my father has already written home, to announce that I'm missing. I can only imagine the absolute grief and sorrow than the letter bestowed upon my poor mother's heart. Two years ago, she begged me to stay at West Point and skip out on the fighting. My mom told me that she wouldn't know what to do with herself if I died in battle, but I told her not to worry. At the time, I was arrogant and foolish, and I believed that I was invincible. Surely a West Point man like myself would have no trouble fighting those damn rebels. I never expected to end up here. Under the mercy and control of my enemies.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when one of the guards, pushes me out of my bunk, and ties my wrists together. What the hell is he doing? The guards have left me alone since my arrival, and I don't know why this guy is bothering me now.

"Sir." I say, as I try to mask my terror.

"Come with me now, Fitzgerald." The guard says through his gritted teeth.

Oh. My. God. Ever since I arrived at camp, I've tried to keep my identity a secret. Being the son of such a highly-esteemed general won't do anything to help me in this situation. If anything, it will hurt me. So how do they know who I am?

I don't argue, or ask any questions as the guard leads me down the hallway. We stop in front of a closed door, and the guard pulls out his keys and unlocks it. The room is dark, and a table with two chairs on opposite sides take up most of it's space. I look up, and gasp when I realize that Andrew Campbell, one of my classmates from West Point, is sitting on the far chair.

The guard pushes me into the room with Andrew, and locks the door behind him. Great. This is just perfect. Andrew Campbell, of all people, will be the one who decides my fate. For some unknown reason, he's always resented me. I never took Andrew very seriously though. He's from a wealthy family in South Carolina, and he was at the bottom of our class. That's probably why he was assigned to work at the prison camp.

"Ezra Fitzgerald. What a present surprise." Andrew says with a wicked smile.

I don't respond. I just look down, and silently pray that this is just a dream. If this isn't a dream, then I'm damned.

"I heard you fled from battle. What in the world compelled you to do something so foolish? We were taught never to run, especially when we're in positions of power. Have you no honor?" Andrew asks with a smirk.

If I could, I'd stand up and punch Campbell in the face. Where does he get the nerve to speak to me like that? In case he's forgetting, I'm an adjutant general. He's the head of a prison camp. I'm obviously the stronger man here, but I have to bite my tongue. Andrew has power over me right now, despite his lowly position.

"I'm sure your father is ashamed of you. How could a coward like you be the son of a leading general like him?" Andrew asks as he shakes his head slowly.

My father and I have always been close. Unlike most of the men in New York, he always put his wife and children first. He did everything he could to turn Wes and I into fine and respectable men, but obviously I failed him. It hurts to know that I've shamed someone I love so dearly.

"Does my father- Have you told him I'm here?" I ask Andrew softly.

"That's actually why I called you in here. I decided to do my old friend from West Point a favor, and give him the choice to escape death." Andrew says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"I'll do anything. Just name it." I say as I sit up a little straighter.

"You're going to tell me where your father plans on striking next. You're an adjutant general, so you obviously have that information. After you give it to us, we'll let you go." Andrew tells me.

No. I can't do that. If I give that information to Andrew, my father could be killed along with his troops. I can't let him die because of my mistake. That wouldn't be right.

"Andrew, you know I can't say anything about my father's plans." I mutter as I avoid looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Ezra, you're forgetting the most important lesson we learned at West Point. Stay alive under any circumstances. I'm giving you an out here, and you're not taking it." Andrew says as he begins to raise his voice.

"You're forgetting another rule we leaned at West Point. Don't betray your men. I'm not going to say anything to put them in danger." I tell the southerner seriously.

"You goddamn fool! You already betrayed your men! You willingly left them out on the battlefield, remember?" Andrew asks as a look of absolute furry washes over his face.

"I know, and that was a mistake. I don't have to betray them twice though." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Ezra. Tell me what I want to know, or you're going to suffer the consequences." Andrew says, practically screaming.

"I already told you. I'm not saying anything." I say with a breathy sigh.

Line Break

After my talk with Andrew, a group of guards came into the room and grabbed me. They stripped me of all my clothes, and now I'm completely exposed to them. The men lead me outside, and it occurs to me that this is the first time I've seen the sun in weeks.

"Stand with your back facing us." One of the guard growls, as he stops abruptly.

But I can't move. I'm frozen with fear. What if they shoot me right here? My poor mother will be heart-broken if I die at only twenty-three years old.

"I said, stand with your back facing us." The guard says as he begins to raise his voice.

When I don't move, he pushes me to the ground forcefully. Seconds later, I feel something hit my back. The same object hits me again, and it feels like my skin is on fire. What the hell is going on?

I look up, and gasp when I realize that the guards are all holding whips. They're beating me in the same way they beat their helpless slaves. I am their slave now. They can do whatever they want to me, and there isn't anything I can do about it.

I want to cry as the whips dig against my soft skin. This is by far the most painful thing I've ever experienced. I know not to cry though. At West Point, we were taught to hold back tears, no matter what.

It's better to take it like a man, than to let the enemies see your weakness. If you cry, or complain, you're letting them win. I will not these damn rebels beat me. I won't.

Okay, maybe I will. I'm being whipped so hard, that I can feel blood tricking down my back. This pain is unbearable. I'd rather die than endure this for a second longer.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I cry out in pain.

The guards don't stop. They just laugh, and continue to strike me violently. I start to sob. I haven't cried like this since I was ten years old, when I fell out of a tree and broke my arm. My mother ran out of the house, and scooped me into her arms. She kissed me, and told me that everything was going to be okay.

I wish my mother were here now. She wouldn't be able to stop these men from hurting me, but she'd lay down next to me and whisper comforting words to help me get through this torture. I miss my mom. Will I ever see again? What if these men kill me before the war ends? It's too much. All of this is too much.

"Mommy!" I cry out through my tears.

Something peculiar happens. The guards stop whipping. They stop whipping, and start laughing. This is humiliating. Absolutely humiliating.

"Did you hear that, men? The little boy wants his Mommy!" I hear someone say through the laughter.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." The guards chant.

"Come on. Take him to the bunks. We don't beat little boys." The head guard says as he picks me up, and hands me to the other guards.

It occurs to me that I've broken three of the most important West Point rules.

Don't betray your men. I betrayed them on the battlefield in a moment of weakness. As their leader, I took off and ran, leaving them exposed to the Confederates.

Stay alive under any circumstances. I had a chance to escape, but I didn't. I chose to stay here, and let Andrew and his men beat me. There is a good chance they'll kill me if I don't starve to death first.

Don't let the enemy see you cry. They didn't just see me cry, they saw me weep and beg for my mother. I'm pathetic. Why did I give them so much power over me? I've dug my own grave. Now they think I'll be easy to crack, and they'll torture me until I give them the information they want.

But I'm not just breaking West Point rules. I'm breaking a rule that my father taught me as a young boy, and I've lived by that rule for as long as I can remember. Be fearless. Fear is death in war. The realization makes me even more afraid because I do fear. I've never feared so much in my entire life.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did Ezra's insight and situation surprise you at all? How do you think he'll meet Aria? The next chapter will take place about a year later, after the war ends. Any thoughts on what might happen? Let me know! Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Welcome Home

March 1, 1665 (One Year Later)

Aria's POV

Even though I miss Momma on days like today, I'm glad she's not here to experience the pain she'd still feel if she were alive. The Confederates surrendered at Appomattox Court House about a month ago, signifying the end of the seemingly endless war.

Daddy survived the war. President Lincoln awarded him with a special medal for his services, and he's coming home for the first time since Momma's funeral today. I'm not happy to see him. Last time I saw him, Daddy complained about having to leave his troops to grieve for a dead woman. I wanted to slap him. It's his fault Momma died, and he doesn't even realize it.

Grandfather and I stand near the train tracks, and wait for Daddy and his men to arrive. Since half of Rosewood is here to greet Daddy, he'll hug me and pretend like he's happy to see me. If only they knew the kind of man he really is.

"Aria, darling!" Daddy exclaims as he runs out of the train.

I have to pretend to be happy. If I don't, he'll beat me as soon as we're out of the public eye. Apparently I wasn't affectionate enough with Daddy after Momma's funeral, so he hit me for the first time ever once we got home. I never want to get hit like that again. It was humiliating as it was painful, and I hate that he has so much power over me.

"Daddy!" I say, with as much enthusiasm as I can muster up.

The Rosewood ladies gather around us, and smile at each other. Everyone thinks that Daddy's homecoming will be good for me. After I lost Momma, everything about me changed. I used to be flirty and charming, but now I live like a zombie. I don't smile or laugh, and I don't speak unless I'm spoken to. Things are easier that way. If people keep a friendly distance from me, I don't have to express how I'm feeling. Expressing my feelings would be like admitting that Momma is really gone, and I don't want to do that. Ever.

"Oh, sweetheart. I missed you so much. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, and I'm so happy I came home safe to you. What do you say we get home? We'll have a long talk, and a delicious lunch." Daddy says as he wraps an arm around me, and leads me to the carriage.

"Sounds perfect, Daddy." I say as I force a smile.

Line Break

Things are quiet at the estate. Grandfather left about an hour ago, and now it's just me and Daddy sitting at the kitchen table. Neither one of us has spoken, and I keep my eyes fixed on the clock in the center of the dining room.

"Aria, there are matters we need to discuss this afternoon." Daddy tells me seriously.

Huh. I wonder what they could be. Maybe I wasn't affectionate enough at the train station. I hope Daddy doesn't hit me again.

"W-What is it, Daddy?" I ask him nervously.

"I've been thinking a lot about the letter you sent me around this time last year. You mentioned that Holden was behaving in ways that gentlemen do not. He wrote and asked for your hand, but I politely declined, as you asked me to. I have to ask, what did Mr. Strauss do to you?" Daddy asks as his tone turns serious.

Shoot. I forgot all about the letter I sent after Momma died. I never thought of a believable story to tell, and I have to think of something quickly. If I don't, Daddy might marry me off to Holden. I don't want to marry Holden. It would be like marrying a twelve year old boy.

"Daddy..." I start to ramble.

"He raped you, didn't he?" Daddy asks as his eyes grow wide with furry.

What do I say? If I lie, Daddy will kill Holden for dishonoring him. If I don't lie, Daddy will kill me for writing that letter.

"Well..." I start to say.

"I knew it! Does anyone know?" Daddy asks with panic in his voice.

"No." I whisper as I shake my head slowly.

"Good. We need to keep it that way. I want to kill Holden for doing what he did, but no one in town can know that you're not a virgin. If the truth got out, it might ruin my wedding plans for you." Daddy says with a breathy sigh.

Wedding plans? Has Daddy found me a husband? I sure hope it's not a general. If it is, I won't be able to marry him. I won't disappoint Momma. I'll make sure of that.

"Wedding plans?" I squeak out.

"Yes. You're already eighteen, and if weren't for the war I'd have married you at sixteen. I found the perfect man for you, and I've already made the arraignments with his father. You two are to be married in two weeks." Daddy informs me.

"W-Who is it?" I ask as I try to hold back tears.

"Ezra Fitzgerald, from New York City. His father and I went to West Point together, and they're a fine family. The father is a general just like I am, and Ezra was his adjutant general in the war. The poor lad got captured by the Confederates, and he was locked up in prison camp for almost a year." Daddy says as he shakes his head slowly.

No. This isn't right. I can't be marrying the son of one of my father's best friends. He's a general, and Momma warned me about men like him. No doubt he's a drunk, who will beat me every night. I have to tell Daddy I don't want to marry Ezra. It's my only hope.

"Daddy, I will not marry him." I say, as bravely as I can.

"Aria, stop the theatrics. Like I said before, Ezra is a fine man. He's a West Point man, and he's only twenty-four years old. He'll give you lots of sons, and he'll take care of you." Daddy says as his voice softens.

He'll take care of me? That's just grand. Men like Ezra and my father don't take care of their women. They take care of themselves.

"He'll take care of me? You mean like how you took care of Momma?" I scream furiously.

Daddy's mood changes completely. He goes from looking temperate, to looking absolutely furious. Before I can say or do anything else, Daddy raises his hand and slaps me forcefully across the face. I start to cry, and he strikes me again, and one more time after that.

"You listen to me, Aria. I treated your mother way better than she deserved. She was foolish and needy, just like you are." Daddy growls.

Absolute furry overtakes my body. How dare he speak so harshly of Momma! She was the kindest and bravest person I knew, and he's just a drunk coward. If anything, he deserved to die, not her.

"Momma was not foolish or needy." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'll tell you something, girl. She didn't deserve me as her husband, and you don't deserve Ezra. If I wasn't such a good father, I'd pull the plug on the wedding. What would you do then, huh?" Daddy asks with a wicked laugh.

"I'd marry someone else." I say with a sniffle.

"You'd marry someone else? Who would want to marry you? When I talked to Brian about marrying you two, he asked me what your good qualities were. Do you know what I told him, Aria? I said that you were small waisted and large breasted. Those were the only good things that came to mind. But he agreed to go through with the wedding because you're my daughter. If it weren't for our family's name and reputation, the poorest man in the south wouldn't want to marry a disobedient girl like you." Daddy says before striking me again.

Part of me knows he's right. I'm not like the other girls in Rosewood. Momma raised me to be soft-spoken and obedient, but I'm neither of those things. I have a voice, and I'm as rebellious as a wild bore. Men don't want to marry girls like me.

Before Momma died, the boys in town were all over me. I was confident and flirtatious, but even then boys didn't want to marry me. Boys like having fun and flirting with girls like me, but they don't want us as wives.

Why Holden proposed is beyond me. Holden! I can marry Holden! I know it would be miserable and unromantic, but it would be better than marrying Ezra. Anyone would be better than Ezra. But I can't marry Holden. Not after I let Daddy believe that he raped me.

"Daddy, I refuse to marry Ezra." I say through my tears.

"If you don't marry Ezra, I will kick out out of this household. What would you do then, huh? How would you support yourself, princess?" Daddy asks with a smirk.

I honestly have no idea. Other than my volunteering in the hospital, I haven't worked a day in my life. If I leave home, I won't have a source of income. I won't even have a roof to live under. But if I stay here I'll have to marry a general, and break my promise to Momma.

"That's what I thought. Now go upstairs, before I decided to stop being nice." Daddy says with a slight smile.

I hate that he has this power over me. He's still finding ways to torture Momma, even though she's already ten feet under. Without saying a word, I spring to my feet and run upstairs to my bed chamber. I'll stay here all night if I have to, but I will not say another word to Daddy.

Ezra's POV

"Ezra, wake up." I hear a familiar voice say.

My eyes flutter open, and I sigh when I see my mother hovering over me, and sobbing softly. After the war ended, all prisoners of war were released. I've been home for about a month now, but the nightmares never seem to end. Every time I close my eyes I'm transported back to that awful prison camp, and I can't stand it.

"Are you okay, honey? You were screaming." My mom says through her tears.

Mother isn't doing well. After I was listed as a listed as a missing person, she developed severe anxiety and depression. It's gotten better since I've been home, but I know she's still struggling. It doesn't help that my nightmares are waking her up in the morning.

"I'm fine, Mother. I promise I'm fine." I say as I rest a hand on her shoulder.

My mom nods before wrapping her arms around me, and pulling me in for a long hug. I return the gesture, and offer my mom a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't we go downstairs and eat? Your father and Wes are already up." My mom says with a sniffle.

I nod before crawling out of bed, and following my mother downstairs. Like she told me earlier, Wes and Father are already sitting at the dining room table. I take a seat next to my brother, and pour myself a glass of tea.

"Good morning, son. How did you sleep?" My father asks as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Alright." I mutter as I take a long sip of my hot beverage.

"Wes, why don't you go upstairs. There are matters your mother and I need to discuss with Ezra." My dad says as he turns to face my brother.

Wes looks annoyed, but he doesn't argue. My brother leaves the dining room, and doesn't look back. I wonder what matters my father needs to discuss with me. I'm rather curious.

"Is everything okay, Father?" I ask with a concerned expression on my face.

"Everything is more than okay, Ezra. Last night your mother and I were discussing how proud we are of you. Weren't we, sweetheart?" My father asks my mother.

"We were." My mom says with a nod.

Why are they proud? I spent the last year of the war in prison camp. The reason I was in that position in the first place was because I deserted my men on the battlefield. They shouldn't be proud. They should be ashamed.

"Are you forgetting that I ran away during a battle?" I ask with an eye roll.

"We all make mistakes, Ezra. I'm just so proud that you didn't let those damn rebels get any information out of you, and that you survived in that awful place." My dad says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It was nothing. Honestly." I mutter as I avoid looking into his eyes.

"Ezra don't say that. It was something. You made it out alive, but it's time to start thinking about the next chapter of your life." My father says as his tone turns serious.

The next chapter of my life? I thought I was going to continue my work for the US military, and possibly do some teaching at West Point. What is my father talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"You're twenty-four years old, Ezra. This is the perfect time for you to get married, and have a family of your own." My father says with a slight smile.

I want that too, but I'm not sure now is the right time. How am I supposed to take care of a wife when I'm struggling to take care of myself? That wouldn't be fair to her. Besides, all the women I grew up with married after I went to West Point. I don't have anyone to propose marriage to.

"I don't know who I'd ask, Father." I tell him truthfully.

"Don't worry about that, son. One of my best friends from West Point has an eighteen year old daughter who hasn't been wed yet. I haven't met her, but I'm sure she's a lovely girl. Her father is a respectable general, and she was brought up right." My dad tells me.

An arranged marriage? I know most marriages in the north are agreements between families, but I'm not so sure it's for me. I want to look at the woman I marry in the same way my father looks at my mother. How I'm I supposed to do that if I don't know the girl? What if he we can't stand each other? I don't know if this is a risk I'm willing to take.

"You don't have to decide right now. Byron Montgomery, the father, invited us to dine at their estate tomorrow evening. They live all the way in Pennsylvania, so we'd take the carriage up to the estate and sleep there for the night. It's a good chance for you to get to know her." My dad says with an ounce of hopefulness in his voice.

"I think we should go. I want to make sure Ezra likes the girl before we decided to marry them. We want you to be happy, love. That's the most important thing to us." My mom says as she stares into my piercing blue eyes.

Maybe I should give this girl a chance. My parents seem so hopeful about this, and I know they're waiting on grandkids. My capture has caused them so much pain and suffering, and this is my chance to make it up to them.

"I'd be delighted to dine with them. What do you know about this girl? You haven't even told me her name." I remind my father.

"Aria. Her name is Aria. I don't know much about her other than the basics. Her father told me that she's one of the most beautiful ladies in Pennsylvania, and both of her grandmothers were extremely fertile. Byron also told me that Aria is kind and obedient. She spent the last few years volunteering in hospitals to help wounded solders." My father says to me.

I guess she sounds okay. Not special, just okay. Just like all of the other northern women. Kind and obedient girls who are outstanding citizens. Maybe I'll be able to live with her for a few years before I slowly die of boredom.

"Any brothers or sisters?" I ask my father curiously.

"No. She's any only child. It's just her and her father." He informs me.

"What about the mother?" I ask with a puzzled expression on my face.

"She was killed last year. Trampled by horses or something like that." My father says as he shakes his head slowly.

I feel a wave of sympathy for Aria. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent so young. I used to worry about losing my father as a young boy, and the thought of it ate me up inside.

"How unfortunate." I say with a breathy sigh.

"It is rather unfortunate. Byron says she's dealt with the death remarkably well though. He told me that you wouldn't have to worry about nursing her back to health or anything like that." My dad says with a chuckle.

"But if she's going to be my wife I would like to help her. It shouldn't be viewed as burdensome." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"I agree, but Byron is a prideful man. He wouldn't ever admit that his own flesh and blood needs help." My father says to me.

"Sounds like a lovely man." I say sarcastically.

"Byron is different than I am, Ezra. I'm sure you'll learn to love him though." My father assures me.

Byron isn't the person I care about loving. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with his daughter, not him. I sure hope I love Aria. If I don't, how will I survive the rest of my life?

AN: What do you think? Aria and Ezra meet in the next chapter. Do you think they'll hit it off, or will Aria's past prevent them from getting to know each other? Please review and tell me what you like and don't like about this story so that I can make it better. Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)


	4. The Montgomery Estate

Aria's POV

I usually like wearing dresses, but today it's the last thing in the world I want to do. Kind of like how my house is the last place in the world I want to be. My father invited the Fitzgeralds over for dinner tonight, and I couldn't be more anxious.

In a few short moments, I'm going to meet Ezra Fitzgerald. The man I'm being forced to marry. Part of me knows that I can't go through with this. If I marry a general, Momma's worst nightmare will come true. I'll have to spend the rest of my life with a man who will disrespect and beat me, and eventually it will kill me just like how it killed Mamma. I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. I'm stuck.

"Mrs. Aria, are you almost done?" My nanny Charlotte asks as she enters my bedchamber.

Charlotte has been with my family for years. Momma hired Charlotte to cook and clean for my family when she first married Daddy, but when I was born she became my primary caretaker. Even though I was close to Momma growing up, Charlotte was the one who dressed me, and made sure I behaved at parties.

She was also the one who punished me, and gave me "tough love." Ultimately, that's what distinguished Charlotte from Momma in my mind. While Charlotte gave me tough love, Momma just gave me love. Charlotte had the more difficult job, but I was too foolish to realize that as a young girl.

"I'm done." I mutter as I avoid looking into the old lady's eyes.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Aria." Charlotte mutters as tears begin to spill out of her blue eyes.

I know she's right. I've always been a beauty, and I've never doubted my looks. Unfortunately, I've doubted literally everything else about myself. This morning, Daddy told me to wear my fancy green dress from Paris. Of course I obliged, and now I'm all dressed up to meet my fiancée.

"Mr. Byron told me to make you supper. Eat it carefully so that you don't spill." Charlotte says as she hands me a full plate of food.

"Why should I eat now? Dinner will be served when the Fitzgeralds get here. Is my waist not small enough?" I mutter in annoyance.

"Mrs. Aria, you know very well why you cannot eat at the dinner party. It's unladylike for a woman of your age to eat in front of guests." Charlotte reminds me.

"But I don't care about being ladylike. I just want to enjoy my evening." I say as I shove the plate of food into her hands.

"Your momma would be ashamed. She raised you better, Mrs. Aria." Charlotte says as she shakes her head slowly.

Something about her words infuriate me. I grab the food, and begin to shove it down my throat impulsively. If she wants me to be ladylike tonight, I'll be ladylike. I'll prove that I can be whoever I want to be.

"You must slow down. We cannot have you get sick..." Charlotte starts to ramble.

"Charlotte, do hush up. You're putting me in a rather sour mood. I don't think Mr. Ezra would find that very appealing in a woman. Do you?" I ask, hoping she'll back down.

Charlotte sighs before walking out of my bed chamber, and closing the door behind her. Finally.

Line Break

I sit with Daddy in the dining room, while we wait for the Fitzgerald's to arrive. He looks almost as nervous as I do, and that's a statement in itself.

"You know to be on your best behavior, right?" Daddy asks as his tone turns serious.

"Yes. Of course, Daddy." I mutter as I avoid looking into his eyes.

"Good. You better not mess this up. If you do, you won't be getting married anytime soon. Oh no. I'll lock you in the cellar with all the rats and the squirrels." Daddy growls before taking a long sip of his wine.

His words cause me to shutter involuntarily. As much as I don't want to marry Ezra, staying home with Daddy seems even worse. I know Momma said all generals are awful, but Ezra couldn't possibly be as bad as Daddy. Not yet at least. Maybe after I pop out a few children, but certainly not yet.

"They're here!" Daddy shouts as he springs to his feet.

I hear the Fitzgerald's carriage pull into our estate, and I let out a nervous breath. This is it. The moment of truth. I follow Daddy out to the porch, where three men and one woman are waiting.

"Byron! It's so nice to see you!" The oldest man says as he throws his arms around my father.

"Likewise, Brian. It feels just like the good old days at West Point. This must be your lovely family." Daddy says as he gestures towards the other folks.

"Yes. This is my wife Dianne, and our boys Ezra and Wes." Brian says with a proud smile.

I take a good look at the family, and try to determine whether or not they'll be as bad as my own. Dianne, the mother, seems as cold as a Winter's day. She isn't smiling, and she won't even look at me. Maybe she wants Ezra to marry someone else. I don't know why else she'd be in such a sour mood.

And then there's Wes. He has a smirk on his face, and he won't take his eyes off my bosom. I want to slap him, but that would definitely ruin the engagement. Daddy would probably shoot me on the spot.

Lastly, there is Ezra. At first glance, he seems like the perfect husband. The young man is tall and muscular with beautiful blue eyes and dark curly locks. He's educated, and comes from a well to do family in New York. Any other girl in Rosewood would kill to be in my shoes. But then again, they don't know the truth about men of war. They're as foolish as my Mamma was when she agreed to marry Daddy,

"This is my girl, Aria." Daddy says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Aria. It's so nice to finally meet you, darling." Ezra says before grabbing my hand, and kissing it softly.

For minute, the tender kiss is enough to make me want to marry Ezra right there on the porch. Before I fall head over heals in love, I remember Mamma's warning. Men like Ezra might be charming, but their kindness is all an act. After a few months, he won't be the polite man I first encountered. He'll be a drunken maniac. I can't let myself get attached. Oh no. I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak and devastation.

"Likewise." I mutter as I avoid looking into his eyes.

"How about the six of us go to the dinning room and eat? Our Charlotte makes the finest food in Pennsylvania, doesn't she dear?" Daddy asks as his eyes dart over to me.

"Oh yes. Charlotte's food is delicious." I say as I force a smile.

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way, Mrs. Aria." Mr. Fitzgerald says with a warm smile.

Ezra's POV

Supper is a rather awkward affair. I sit next to my future bride ,Aria, who refuses to look at me. My father and Byron talk about their days at West Point, while my mom sits there with a board expression on her face. The worst is probably Wes. He's staring at Aria like she's a piece of meat, and I can tell it's making her uncomfortable. No wonder she doesn't want to talk to me. Aria probably thinks I'm as disrespectful as my brother.

I don't blame Wes for staring at her though. Aria is undeniably beautiful. She has a remarkable figure, with a small waist and two large breasts. Her face is just as lovely as the rest of her body. Aria has long dark hair, and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Byron wasn't lying about his daughter's good looks.

As a steal another glance at Aria, I realize that she's shaking rather vigorously. It's a wonder she hasn't dropped her cup of tea. For the first time, it occurs to me that she's as nervous about this whole ordeal as I am. Without thinking about it, I rest my hand over her's, and she lets out a startled gasp.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Aria. I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk." I whisper through my father's loud chatter.

"A-A walk?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes. Just a short stroll around town. I'd like to get to know you." I tell her truthfully.

"W-Without a chaperone?" Aria asks me nervously.

"You don't have to worry, Mrs. Aria. I'll behave myself." I say as my tone turns serious.

Aria nods, and I take it as a sign of approval. Without warning, I spring to my feet, and my father and Byron immediately stop talking.

"Mr. Montgomery, would you mind if I accompanied your daughter on a walk around town? It's a lovely afternoon, and it seems a waste to spend it indoors." I as I stare into the man's hazel eyes.

"No. If course I wouldn't mind. Feel free to take my daughter wherever you'd like." Byron says with a warm smile.

"Make you have her back before it gets cold. We wouldn't want Mrs. Aria to fall ill before the big day." My mother says as her tone turns serious.

"Don't worry, mother. Aria is in good hands." I say, trying to convince her and myself.

Line Break

Aria doesn't speak much. We've been walking for about half an hour, and she has yet to engage in a meaningful conversation. Not to mention, she refuses to look into my eyes. Is this what the rest of my life will be like? Wasting my energy on a woman who refuses to give me the time of day?

"Rosewood sure is a lovely town." I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes. It is." Aria says as she nods her head in agreement.

More silence. What do I say next?

"My father mentioned that you worked in the hospital during the war. That was very generous of you, Mrs. Aria." I say, paying her a compliment.

"Sir, I would rather not talk about the war." Aria grumbles.

Not talk about the war? What else is there to talk about? It's been the only topic of conversation for the past six years! Does this woman live under a rock or something?

"Why not?" I ask her curiously.

"Because I hate war. I think it's both barbaric and foolish." Aria says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Oh. My. God. If any father or husband heard their woman speak in such a way, they'd slap her silly. Women aren't supposed to criticize men and their ways, and I'm surprised Aria doesn't know unspoken rule. Maybe Aria does know, but she's too stubborn to care.

Strangely enough, my admiration for Aria just grew immensely. She isn't the boring and agreeable girl who I met in the parlor. Aria has an opinion, and she isn't afraid to voice it. This quality would repulse most men, but not me. I don't want to marry a beautiful fool.

"You best not say that in front of my father." I say as I try to contain a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ezra. I don't intend to." Aria mutters, before picking up her walking pace.

I speed up, and try to stay within reach of the eighteen year old girl. I don't want her to get lost, or fall and hurt herself. I would feel awful if something happened to Aria while I was chaperoning her.

"Slow down, darling. I don't want you to fall." I call out to her.

"Don't worry. I've been walking by myself for years." Aria says in annoyance.

Oh no. I've upset her. I have to put Aria in a good mood, so she doesn't develop a poor opinion of me.

"I earned a lot of money in the war, and my family has plenty of money too. I know your father is covering the cost of the wedding, but I already offered to pay for our honeymoon. Where would you like to go?" I ask her curiously.

"Wherever you'd like to go, Sir. You're the boss, remember?" Aria asks with an ounce of bitterness in her voice.

I don't know what to say, so I ignore Aria's remark. Instead of addressing it, I begin to ramble about pointless nonsense, just as I have been doing all evening.

"Have you been to Europe? I could take you to the finest hotel in Paris, or maybe even London." I offer.

"I'm afraid I'd get rather boat sick." Aria grumbles.

"Oh. Well there are plenty of places in the North that are only a carriage ride away. We'll have a lovely time." I say as I force a smile.

"I presume we will." Aria says, with no emotion in her voice.

"By the time we return from our honeymoon I'll have found an estate for us to live in. Like I said before, I'm very comfortable. I'll make sure that our estate is one of the finest in New York." I say, hoping to excite Aria.

Unfortunately my plan to please Aria doesn't work because she seems just as annoyed as she was moments before. All the woman I know love to talk about trips and estates. Then again, Aria isn't like the woman I've encountered in my lifetime.

"Of course you'll have a say in the furniture and decorations. The estate will be your home too, Mrs. Aria. I'll see to that." I say as I stare into her hazel eyes.

Aria doesn't respond. She just begins to walk even faster, if that's humanly possible.

"I'll make sure that the estate has plenty of extra bedrooms. Our children will be rather spoiled. Would you like children, Mrs. Aria?" I ask her curiously.

To my surprise, Aria's facial features begin to soften. I think I finally got through to her. Why didn't I mention children sooner? It's every woman's dream to become a mother.

"Of course I'd like children." Aria tells me softly.

"Well, don't fret. We'll have plenty of little boys and girls running around our home." I say with a slight smile.

"Plenty of little boys. No little girls, Mr. Ezra." Aria says as her tone turns serious.

No little girls? How strange. I thought woman wanted daughters to dress up and spoil. Why doesn't Aria want that?

"I don't think we get much of a say in the gender." I mutter.

"That's because if we did, there would only be little boys. No one wants daughters, Sir." Aria says as she shakes her head slowly.

"That is not true. I would like a daughter very much." I tell her truthfully.

"Well, you're rather unusual." Aria grumbles.

Wait, what? I'm the unusual one here?

"Mrs. Aria, if you only knew how you sound..." I start to ramble.

"I'm no fool, Mr. Ezra. I'm perfectly aware of how I sound." Aria says, with anger in her voice.

I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sick of bending over backwards try and please this woman, when she isn't even making an effort.

"It's starting to get cold. Shall I escort you home now?" I ask as I offer her my forearm.

"Please do." Aria says before refusing my arm, and storming ahead of me.

Line Break

As soon as we arrive at the Montgomery estate, Aria says goodbye to my family and storms upstairs to her bedchamber for the night. My mother and Wes are also tired, so the maids lead them to their designated rooms, and leave me alone with my father and Byron.

Byron pours three glasses of his finest wine, and leads us to the sitting room. I take a seat across from the two older men, and slowly sip my drink. This is going to be an interesting evening.

"What do you think of Aria?" Byron asks me suddenly.

Stuck up. Spoiled. Cold. Stubborn. Negative.

I obviously can't say those things to Byron, so I think of something nice to say. It takes a while, but I finally figure it out.

"She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." I tell the man truthfully.

"Yes. Aria is a lovely girl. She gets that from her grandmother." Byron says with a proud smile.

"You're lucky, Ezra. Two boys in town have already asked Byron for Aria's hand, but he refused them. She really is a treasure." My dad says happily.

Wow. Two men wanted to marry Aria? Maybe they've never spent the evening with her before. I bet those men only admired her from afar.

"Just so you know, we're a very Christian family. Aria is still a virgin, and I expect her to remain one until her wedding night. I presume you're experienced, Ezra?" Byron asks as he stares directly at me.

The truth is, I'm very experienced. During the war, prostitutes would always follow our troops, and officer their "services" to the unmarried men. I took advantage of the opportunity on more than one occasion, but I'm not proud of it.

"Yes, sir." I mutter as I avoid looking into my father's eyes.

"One of the best parts of war. There are always plenty of whores around." Byron says as he begins to laugh hysterically.

My father looks absolutely appalled, and I don't blame him. Byron was married and widowed for the majority of the war. He's implying that he slept around, and broke his vows. That's not very Christian-like behavior if you ask me.

"This good, Ezra. Very good. You'll know exactly what to do when you sleep with Aria, and she'll be pregnant in no time." Byron says before refilling his wine glass.

"You two will make beautiful babies." My father mutters.

"Hopefully little boys. I wasn't as lucky as you were, Brian. I got stuck with a girl." Byron says as he shakes his head slowly.

"What is wrong with a girl? I wanted Wes to be a girl..." My dad starts to ramble.

"You wouldn't understand. Daughters are just like wives. Neither of them are good for anything other than spending your money and making babies. Sons are much better." Byron says, before gulping down the rest of the wine.

Does he say this to Aria? She must feel so badly about herself. No wonder she doesn't want daughters.

"I presume you miss your wife very much, Byron?" My father asks him gently.

"I feel sad for Ella, but I cannot say I miss her. She didn't know her place. Ella liked to talk back, and go against my wishes. I'm glad Aria didn't inherit that trait from her mother. She's as obedient as a house dog..." Byron rambles.

I've had enough. I don't want to sit here and listen to this drunken maniac for another minute. Is he really one of my father's best friends?

"Byron, I'm feeling rather tired. Would you mind if I finished this wine in my bedroom?" I ask, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"No. No, of course not. I'll have Charlotte escort you." Byron says before standing up, and calling for the family servant.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did you love or hate the interactions between Aria and Ezra? Will Aria open up to Ezra, or will she keep her distance from him? What about Byron's behavior? Is Ezra starting to pick up on the kind of man Byron is? Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can make this this story better. Thanks for reading.


	5. Destiny

Aria's POV

I wake up to my father shaking me violently, and screaming in my face. Did Ezra complain about me? I wouldn't be surprised. We had a pretty awful time last night.

"Why are you still asleep, you spoiled brat? Your fiancé and his family are downstairs, and breakfast is on the table. We've been waiting for you!" Daddy shouts.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I start to ramble.

"Shut up." Daddy says before slapping me across the face forcefully.

The slap stings, and the moment his hand leaves my face, I burst into tears. Why does he think he can hit me? This isn't right.

"Stop crying. If your eyes get puffy, you'll look even uglier than you already are. Get dressed, and come downstairs as soon as possible. If you make us wait long, there will be consequences." He says before storming out of the bedroom, and slamming the door behind him.

As soon as my father leaves, more tears begin to fall. I try to hold them back, but it's nearly impossible. I look around the room, and realize that Charlotte has already laid one of my spring dresses on the couch.

I put on the dress and a necklace before walking downstairs to greet my future family. Everyone is sitting in the dining room, and chatting amongst themselves.

"Good morning, Aria. You look lovely today, dear." Brian says with a warm smile.

"Thank you." I say as I force a smile, and take a seat next to Ezra at the table.

Of all the Fitzgeralds, Brian is definitely my favorite. Unlike Daddy, he seems like a decent human being, and I would have liked him as a father. Ezra and Wes don't know how good they have it.

"Morning." Ezra says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

I instinctively pull away, and a look of disappointment washes over Ezra's face. Doesn't he get the message by now? I don't want to be all lovey-dovey with him. I'm no fool.

"Aria, will you go outside and pick some berries to go with our breakfast?" Daddy asks me suddenly.

I nod, feeling grateful for the opportunity to leave the table. I hurry outside to the garden, and stop when I see a single red rose growing a barren bush. Momma always tended to the roses, and they died with her. It's a wonder that there are any left at all.

I'm about to pick the rose, but I stop myself right before I do the deed. If I pick the rose, it will die within days. If I leave it here, it will continue to grow. Maybe I can start tending to the roses. Momma would have liked that.

All of the sudden, a wave of sadness washes over me. It's so powerful, that I drop to my knees and begin to weep shamelessly. I'm such a disappointment.

"Momma, I'm sorry I let your flowers die." I say through my heavy sobs.

I obviously don't get a response, but I continue to apologize to her anyways.

"I'm sorry I have to marry Ezra. I know you don't want me to marry him, but I don't have any other choice... I'm so sorry Momma. I'm sorry I wasn't enough to make you happy. I sill miss you so much." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

I turn my head, when I hear footsteps approaching me. Oh no. What if it's Daddy? He'd beat me for crying in the garden while the Fitzgeralds are sitting in our dining room and waiting for the berries. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I realize it's not Daddy. It's Ezra.

"Aria... Are you okay?" Ezra asks me gently.

How dare he come out here without warning, and pretend to care about me! He should have walked away when he saw me crying. That would have been the polite thing to do.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the dining room." I say as I wipe the tears away with my white handkerchief.

"I was in the dining room, but when you didn't come back after a few minutes everyone got worried. My father sent me out here to make sure you were okay. Obviously you're not okay though because you're crying." Ezra says before taking a seat next to me in the green grass.

"I'm fine." I mutter as I avoid looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"That's not true. Something is wrong. Are you crying because you have to marry me?" Ezra asks as his voice softens.

Maybe a little. I don't want to marry a general because it makes me feel even worse about Momma's death. I can't tell Ezra though. It will make him angry, and I don't want him angry this early on in the relationship. I want to save the beatings for when I'm strong enough to take them.

"No. That's not it at all." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"I finally understand why you don't want a daughter. Everyone expects so much from girls. They're taught to smile, obey, and dedicate their lives to their husbands. Look at you! You're being forced to marry a man you don't even know..." Ezra starts to say.

I stare at my fiancé, with an absolute shocked expression on my face. I can't believe he's saying these things, and I'm even more surprised that he understands these things.

"Being a man is so much easier. Especially if you're a general like I am. All we have to do is fight wars, bring "honor" to our families, and then come home to our women, who have been keeping everything together for us. I am so happy I wasn't born a girl." Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"Well, unlike me you got the luck of the draw. We should probably go back inside. Our parents are waiting..." I start to say.

"Not until you tell me." Ezra interrupts.

"Tell you what?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Why you're crying." Ezra responds.

"I miss my momma." I blurt out suddenly.

A startled look washes over Ezra's face, and I can tell he doesn't know how to respond. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I don't want him to tell my father I'm difficult.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss. I haven't lost a parent, but some of my best friends died in the war. Death is hard, even for someone who's been around it for years." Ezra says with a breathy sigh.

"I'm sorry about your friends." I say, feeling genuinely sad for Ezra.

"Don't apologize, darling. You weren't the one who started the fighting." Ezra says with a sad smile.

"We really should get back to breakfast. I don't want anyone to worry." I tell my fiancé seriously.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in no time." Ezra says before grabbing my hand, and walking me towards the house.

Line Break

When we get into the dinning hall, my dad glares at me shamelessly. Great. I've made him even more angry.

"Where have you two been?" My dad asks us furiously.

"It was my fault, Byron. I was enjoying your daughter's company so much that I got distracted and lost track of time. I'm sure you were worried about her." Ezra says as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze,

"It's fine, Ezra. I knew she was safe with you." My dad says as he begins to relax.

"Aria, your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Dianne asks me softly.

How do I respond to this? I have no idea.

"Well, I um..." I start to ramble.

"Aria was just telling me how sad she is about her mother not being able to attend the wedding. She misses Ella a great deal." Ezra says as he stares right at my father.

My father will surely hit me for mentioning Momma to Ezra. I'm not exactly angry with my fiancé though. He was only trying to help.

"I'm sure your mother will there in spirit, sweetheart." Dianne says as a look of sympathy washes over her face.

"You know this, Aria. There is no reason to cry." My dad says with anger in his voice.

"Yes, Daddy. You're right." I say as I force a smile.

Ezra's POV

My family arrives at our New York estate by supper time. After we eat a delicious meal, my father sends Wes and Mother out of the room and asks to speak with me privately.

"What is this about, Father?" I ask him curiously.

"After spending an entire day with Byron and his daughter, I'm starting to reconsider our agreement." Father says with a breathy sigh.

For some reason, I can feel my heart sinking in my chest. Yes, Aria was rude and dismissive at first, but when I saw her in the rose garden, my opinion changed completely. She wasn't the stubborn woman I met in the parlor. No. She was just a scared, and afraid little girl. Aria misses her mother, and she's stuck living with Byron, who obviously treats her like a slave.

I was actually looking forward to marrying Aria. Not because I love her, but because I have the power to save her. Unlike her father, I'd treat Aria well. She'd be safe and comfortable living with me, and I'd help her realize her own worth.

"Why?" I ask my father softly.

"Aria is a lovely girl, but her father is another story. He used to be different, Ezra. At West Point he was so warm and compassionate, but now he's nothing but a drunken fool." My father says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Why does Byron matter? I'm marrying Aria, not him." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I know, but do you really want that man being the grandfather of your children? You might not be marrying Byron, but he'll always be around. Holidays, birthdays, family gatherings..." My father starts to ramble.

"I can handle him." I interrupt.

"Ezra, can you see yourself loving Aria? That's the most important thing." Father says as his tone turns serious.

I don't know. I imagine my fondness for Aria will grow overtime, but will I ever truly love her? Can I make myself love her?

"Aria is different from any woman I've ever known. She's headstrong, and she speaks her mind even when she shouldn't. At times she's as cold as a winter morning, but there is a certain softness to her. It's much too soon to tell whether or not I'll love Aria, but I know I'll enjoy her companionship." I decide after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ezra, if her father was more respectable I'd advise you to take a chance, but I don't know if taking a chance on her is worth it in this situation. You're asking for a lot of problems with no guarantee of a reward." He tells me softly.

"I know, but I want to marry Aria." I tell him decisively.

"But why? You've already admitted that you don't love her, and there are plenty of other women who would be delighted to marry you." My father reminds me.

"I know, but Aria needs me. You didn't see the sadness in her eyes, Father. She is so filled with sorrow, and if she stays in that home it will only get worse." I tell him seriously.

"Ezra, if you don't marry Aria someone else will. She won't be stuck with her father forever." Father says as his voice softens.

"Imagine the sort of man Byron will marry her off to. I guarantee the man will be just as terrible as her father, and it will kill her. Maybe not right away, but eventually it will kill her." I say with a sad sigh.

"Ezra..." My father starts to say.

"Aria is my responsibility now. I have to save her." I say as I stare into my father's blue eyes.

"You're wrong. Aria isn't your responsibility. You do not owe your life to a girl you met yesterday!" My father exclaims.

"You don't understand, Father. I owed my life to my men on the battlefield, and I deserted them. I might not owe my life to Aria, but you've always told me that I owe my life to God. He pointed me in Aria's direction, and therefor she is my responsibility. I don't want to run away from a second responsibility." I explain to the older man.

"Son, God didn't point you in Aria's direction. Your mother and I did. I know you made a mistake in the war, but you don't have to keep punishing yourself for it." My father says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not punishing myself. I want to marry Aria. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll never forgive myself." I tell him truthfully.

"You're sure about this?" My father questions.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I say with a nod.

"Then it's settled. You'll marry Aria in two weeks. After the wedding you two will travel to Boston for your honeymoon. We're in the process of building your new estate, so you two will have to live with us for the first few months of your marriage. We'll give you plenty of privacy though because your mother is eager for grandchildren." My dad says with a slight smile.

"Thank you for understanding, Father. I promise I'll make you proud. I'll treat Aria as well as you treat Mother, and I'll give you plenty of grandchildren." I say before enveloping my father in a hug.

"You've already made me proud, Ezra. There has never been a better son. As for Aria, I'll take her under my wing. I'll love her as though she's my own daughter because she'll mean so much to you." My father says as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I say as tears begin to form in my own eyes.

"Yes I do. Now why don't you go to sleep for the night? We'll be discussing wedding plans in the morning, and you're going to need your strength." My father says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Okay. Goodnight, Father." I say before springing to my feet, and walking to my bed chamber.

It's weird to think that Aria will be sharing this room with me in a matter of weeks. I wonder what sort of lover she'll be. I'll probably have to teach her the mechanics of love making since she's obviously still a virgin. I'll make the first time special for her though. I'll be gentle, and make it as painless as possible.

As I lay in the bed that Aria and I will be sharing in a few weeks, I can't help but wonder whether or not I've made a mistake. What if I end up hating Aria? It would be dishonorable to divorce her, so I'll be stuck with someone I don't love for the rest of my life.

An even scarier thought crosses through my mind. What if I love her, but she doesn't love me back? My friend Hardy married a beautiful woman named Mona, and he fell desperately in love with her. It's obvious that she doesn't love him, and I can see the pain in Hardy's eyes. She breaks his heart a little more everyday. I don't want a broken heart. I just want to be happy.

At West Point, we learned that anything is possible if you're willing to put the work in. Does that saying ring true in love? Can you make someone love you? Can you make yourself love someone? Hopefully I won't have to figure it out. I want my connection with Aria to be effortless. I won't have to put the work in because loving her will be as natural as breathing. This is how my father loves my mother, and this is how I want to love my future wife.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Is Ezra making the right decision? How will him and Aria get along? The next chapter time jumps to after their wedding. Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	6. Behind Closed Doors

Aria's POV (Two Weeks Later)

The wedding was just as I expected it to be. Ezra and I got married in a small church just outside of Rosewood, and the entire town came to witness the event. My aunt and Charlotte helped me into my wedding gown, and then they made my hair and face look beautiful. Daddy walked me down the aisle, and pretended to shed a tear as he handed me off to Ezra. Everyone in the church cheered when the priest pronounced us husband and wife, and Ezra kissed me for the first time ever.

Now we're standing outside of the church, and waiting for our carriage to pick us up. Ezra and I are going to Boston for our honeymoon, and we need to leave as soon as possible if we want to make it to the Inn before sundown.

"How are you, darling?" Ezra asks as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

Numb. That's one word I'd use to describe how I'm feeling. None of this seems real. I can't believe I married a general less than an hour ago, and that we're miles away from our honeymoon destination. Momma wouldn't like this. She'd despise it actually. Maybe that's why I despise this entire arrangement. Ezra is nice enough, but I know I'll never love him. Not after the letter Momma wrote to me.

Before I can respond to Ezra's question, our carriage pulls up. Ezra kisses his mother and father goodbye, before helping me into the carriage and sitting down next to me. Thank goodness I was able to change out of my wedding gown before this. Riding across the North in a white gown would not have been comfortable at all.

It's cold though. We're in the early weeks of Spring, and there is still some snow left on the ground from out seemingly endless winter. It's also very windy. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when Ezra wraps his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me close to him. What in the world? I suppose I'll have to get used to him touching me. Ezra is my husband after all.

"Are you cold?" Ezra asks me gently.

I nod, and Ezra responds by wrapping one of the blankets we packed over me. That's a little better. Ezra keeps his arms on my shoulders, I quickly get used to the feeling of having them there. I let out a tired yawn, and Ezra chuckles a little.

"I know that the ladies of Rosewood are accustomed to napping at three, and it's just an hour past noon, but you might want to close your eyes for a while. It's a long journey, and you're going to need your energy later tonight." Ezra says as he winks at me playfully.

All the sudden, I feel sick. Absolutely sick. I bled for the first time a few weeks after my fourteenth birthday. Momma called me into her bedchamber, and explained what was happening to my body. After she explained the reason for my bleeding, Momma went on to tell me about how babies are made.

That was the only time I talked about intercourse with my mother, and I'm very confused about everything that happens between married couples behind closed doors. I suppose Ezra will want to start trying for a baby tonight. Apparently men enjoy intercourse very much, and I'm sure he's no exception. I've heard it's just terrible for the lady though. Last year one of my cousins got married, and I asked her about it after she came home from her honeymoon. According to her, it hurts a lot. Especially the first time.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asks me softly.

I want to ask Ezra if we can skip the baby-making tonight. I'm terribly afraid, and I'm not quite comfortable with him yet. I know I can't say anything though. If I tell Ezra that I don't want to sleep with him tonight, he'll get angry and strike me. I don't want to get hit this early on in the marriage. I just got away from Daddy.

"Yes. I'm fine." I say, as I avoid looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything. I'll make sure you're taken care of." Ezra says as his tone turns serious.

"Thank you, Ezra. I appreciate that a great deal." I tell him truthfully.

"Good. Now rest, my darling." Ezra says before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

Line Break

By the time we arrive at the inn, it's already dark outside. Ezra helps me out of the carriage, before leading us into the building. Our servants, Charlotte included, came on the trip with us, and they're standing in the lobby awkwardly as Ezra speaks to the Inn-keeper.

"Aria, would you like to go upstairs with Charlotte and get ready for bed? I'm going to stay down here and have a glass of wine with Mr. Daves." Ezra says as he gestures towards the inn-keeper.

Even though Ezra should be spending the night with me, I don't mind him having a drink with the inn-keeper. It will give me some space, and maybe we won't end up doing anything tonight after all. This is perfect.

"Of course not." I say before walking over to Charlotte happily.

Charlotte leads me to the bedroom, and insists that I bathe immediately. After she bathes me, Charlotte sprays perfume all over me, and then slips me into a white corset. Then she sits me in front of the mirror, and begins to brush out my dark locks. Why is she doing all of this? I'm going to sleep, not to a grande ball.

"Charlotte, I don't think I've ever gotten this dressed up for bed before." I say with an ounce of confusion in my voice.

"I know Mrs. Aria, but you're married now. Men expect these things out of their wives." Charlotte says as her tone turns serious.

"Will I have to get this dolled up every night?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with worry.

"Only until a baby comes." Charlotte says with a slight smile.

The thought of having a baby of my own excites and scares me at the same time. I don't know if I'm ready to become a mother, even though I adore children. I wonder if my son will look like me. There is a good chance he'll look like Ezra, and that's not a bad thing. I have to admit that Ezra is rather handsome.

"Make sure that you're obedient. You have to do exactly what Mr. Ezra wants tonight." Charlotte says as her tone turns serious.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say as I nod my head slowly.

For the first time, I realize that Charlotte is sobbing softly. What on Earth is the matter?

"Charlotte, darling, why are you crying?" I ask as my voice softens.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I was just thinking that my baby isn't a baby anymore. I'll miss you a great deal, Aria." Charlotte says with a sniffle.

"You won't have to miss me, Charlotte. You're moving in with me and Ezra, remember?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"I know, but you don't belong to me anymore. You belong to Mr. Ezra." Charlotte says with a sniffle.

I'm about to remind Charlotte that I never belonged to her. If anything, she belonged to my father. I decide not to say anything though. Charlotte seems upset tonight.

"Did you ever have children, Charlotte?" I ask her curiously.

"I had a little girl." Charlotte says with a sad smile.

"Why haven't I seen her?" I ask Charlotte.

"She isn't here anymore, Mrs. Aria." Charlotte says as tears begin to spill out of her eyes.

I've known Charlotte for my entire life, yet I know so little about her. I guess I never cared enough to ask Charlotte about her life. To me, she's always been just another servant. Perhaps to her, I was the daughter she lost years ago. No wonder she was so hard on me.

"Aria, make sure Mr. Ezra treats you well tonight. If he doesn't, come straight to me." Charlotte says as she tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What would you do about it?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'd do something. I don't know what yet, but I would figure it out." Charlotte tells me seriously.

"Thank you, Charlotte. That means a great deal to me." I tell her truthfully.

"Good. Now enjoy your night. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Charlotte says before kissing my forehead, and walking out of the bedroom.

After Charlotte leaves, I crawl into bed and close my eyes. Maybe if I pretend like I'm sleeping, Ezra won't bother me. I let out a nervous gasp when the bedroom door creeks open. He must be back.

"Are you awake, Aria?" Ezra whispers.

I don't respond. I just keep my eyes sealed shut, and pray that he'll go away soon. All the sudden, Ezra lays down next to me, and begins to suck on my neck. Strangely enough, it feels kind of nice. A startled moan escapes from my lips, and Ezra stops the kissing.

"So you are awake." Ezra whispers as he runs his fingers through my dark hair.

"Yes. I'm awake." I say as I begin to shake nervously.

Ezra responds by crawling on top of me, and pressing his lips against mine eagerly. This isn't at all like the kiss we shared at the wedding. This one seems such more... Aggressive. All the sudden, Ezra's hands begin to roam my breasts. He squeezes them gently, and I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I don't like this. I don't like it at all.

"Sit up, princess." Ezra instructs.

I do as he says, and Ezra begins to untie my corset. After that's off, he removes my panties, and I'm completely exposed to him. I feel so embarrassed, and my cheeks turn bright pink. Ezra seems to sense my discomfort because he bends down to kiss my forehead softly.

"Don't be nervous. I'm going to take care of you. You're so beautiful, Aria." Ezra whispers to me.

I nod, and Ezra removes his pants so that he's completely naked. I try not to look up at him because I know it will scare me if I do. Ezra climbs back on top of me, and begins to kiss me with even more force. His manhood is as hard as a rock, and it's pressed up against my thigh. How the heck is that going to fit inside of me?

And then things start to take a turn in another direction. Ezra's hand moves between my legs, and absolute terror washes over me. I don't want him doing this to me. I just want to go to sleep, and pretend like none of this ever happened.

"Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me!" I scream before I burst into tears.

A look of absolute shock washes over Ezra's face. This is it. He's going to beat me for refusing him. I close my eyes, and pray that this will be over soon.

"Sh-sh. It's okay." Ezra whispers as he strokes my dark hair gently.

The softness of his voice causes me to cry even harder if that's humanly possible. He isn't beating me like I expected him to. Ezra is being kind.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just so afraid..." I start to ramble.

"I know, honey. The first time is always scary. We don't have to do it until you're comfortable though, okay?" Ezra asks as he hands me my corset.

"R-Really?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Really. I'll be on the couch if you need anything. Goodnight, my darling." Ezra says before kissing my forehead, and walking over to the couch.

Ezra's POV

This is not how I imagined my wedding night. I'm currently laying on the couch, and nearly freezing to death. The only blanket is wrapped around my sleeping wife, and it's too late to ring in and ask for a second one.

Sharing a bed with Aria tonight is out of the question. If I go back into bed with Aria, she'll probably get nervous and cry again. Not to mention, I'm already having trouble getting the tent in my pants to go down. If I lay next to Aria all night, my problem will become even worse.

Aria is just so beautiful. She has the face and curves of a woman, yet she's so young emotionally. Tonight in bed, Aria reminded me of a helpless little girl. She obviously wanted me to stop, but it took a while for her to speak up. She probably thought I'd be angry with her.

I'm not angry with Aria in the slightest. If anything, I'm angry with myself. I should have been kinder and gentler with her, instead of being so aggressive. It was her first time, and I probably scared her way more than I should have.

When Aria lets me sleep with her, I'm going to be better than I was tonight. I'll be softer, and let her take control so she feels more comfortable. That's all I want. For Aria to be comfortable around me. We're going to be spending a long time together, so the sooner we become acquainted, the better.

A gasp escapes from my lips when I hear soft sobs coming from Aria's seemingly lifeless body. All this time I thought she was asleep. I want to go over and comfort her, but I know it's not a good idea. Aria probably wants her space, and I'm going to respect that.

Then again, she's my wife, and I should be there for her. After thinking about it for a minute, I get off the couch and make my way to the bed in the center of the room. I lay down next to Aria, and wrap my arms around her gently.

"Please, no." Aria says with a whimper.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just need to know that you're okay." I tell her softly.

To my dismay, Aria begins to cry even harder. She's obviously really upset about something. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I'm a terrible husband already.

"Are you crying because of me?" I ask Aria curiously.

"W-What?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Did I do something to upset you? I'm so sorry if I frightened you earlier..." I start to ramble.

"Ezra, it's not you." Aria says, cutting me off before I can finish my sentence.

"So what is it?" I ask as I stare into her hazel eyes.

"It's just that... I really miss my momma." Aria says through her tears.

Oh. So that's what the crying is about. Today must have been so difficult for Aria. It was one of the most important days of her life, and her own mother wasn't at the wedding. The only person Aria had to support her was her father, who was drinking for most of the ceremony. Poor thing.

"Aria, can you tell me about your momma? I'm sure I would have enjoyed her company very much." I say as I rest a hand on my bride's shoulder.

"Y-You really want to know?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Of course I want to know, Aria." I say as I nod enthusiastically.

"My momma was... Beautiful. Inside and out. Momma always helped others because she never wanted to see anyone suffer. She suffered a great deal, yet no one ever helped her in return. It upsets me a great deal." Aria says with a sad sigh.

"Your mother's suffering is over, Aria. Don't you fret. She's in God's kingdom, watching over you as we speak." I say, trying to comfort the distraught woman.

"Possibly not. Momma was far from perfect, Ezra. She was a sinner, and she always taught me that sinners go to hell." Aria says with a whimper.

"How was your momma a sinner?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"She... Never mind. It isn't right to speak poorly of the dead." Aria says as she begins to shake her head.

"Do you forgive your mother for the sins she committed?" I ask Aria seriously.

"Why of course I do! Momma broke my heart, but she didn't mean to. Momma was so hurt..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Aria, God is far less judgmental than you and I are. If you can forgive your mother, so can our savior. We're all sinners, yet he loves us unconditionally." I say with a slight smile.

"No he doesn't. If he loved us unconditionally, there wouldn't be a hell." Aria argues.

"Man created the concept of Hell, not God." I say in response.

"The bible says..." Aria starts to ramble.

"The bible was also written by men. I don't care what any priest says." I interrupt.

"Ezra, you mustn't say such things." Aria says as she begins to raise her voice.

"Why? Do you think God will send me to hell?" I ask with a smirk.

"Surely!" Aria exclaims.

"Darling, you are very young. Younger than you know." I tell her truthfully.

"You mentioned that we're all sinners. What have you done, Ezra?" Aria asks me suddenly.

Part of me wants to come clean with Aria, and tell her about my time in the prison camp. I could also mention my sleeping around, but I don't think that's a wise idea. Aria is still getting to know me, and I don't want her to think poorly of me this early on in our marriage.

"Honey, I've done many things I'm not proud of. I'll gladly tell you whatever you would like to know, but I believe this is a topic for another night." I say as I run my fingers through her silky hair.

"As you wish, Ezra." Aria says with a sigh of defeat.

I kiss her forehead one last time before springing to my feet, and walking back to the couch, where I will stay for the rest of the night.

AN: What did you think of those chapter? Did Aria's actions in the bedroom surprise you at all? What about Ezra's? Do you think they're getting closer, or is Aria keeping her distance? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	7. Ezra's Slave

Ezra's POV

When I wake up in the small couch in the hotel room, I realize that my back hurts. My shoulders hurt too, and so does my neck. Now that I'm thinking about it, everything hurts. I wish I could have slept on the bed last night, but I know that would have upset Aria.

Aria. I poke my head up, and smile when I see her sleeping soundly on the bed. Every few seconds, she mumbles something softly, but I cannot make out what she's saying. Regardless of her sleep talking, Aria is a beautiful girl. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, and that's why I do not want to wake her up.

Deciding to kill a little time, I stand up and look through the well-stocked bookshelf at the back of the room. Like most children from well to do families, I learned how to read at a young age. Even though my estate was always stocked with books, I was much more interested in playing outside with the boys than I was reading. At West Point, we were required to read a variety of books, but I never found great pleasure in any of them. I guess I just wasn't a reader.

That changed when I was captured, and put in a Confederate prison camp. The only form of entertainment they provided us with were stacks and stacks of books, and I jumped on the opportunity to read as many of them as possible. Without those books, I would have been stuck on my bunk with nothing to do, and a million thoughts in my head. The words helped distract me from what was going on, and they were the only thing that kept me from going crazy during that awful year. Even though I'm out of camp, I still read frequently, and it still helps me keep my mind off things.

After skimming through the shelf, I finally decide to read, "Uncle Tom's Cabin", by Harriet Beecher Stowe. I've read the book multiple times, but it's easily one of my favorites. As soon as I open the book and begin to read, I realize that I'm not alone. I look up, and gasp when I see Aria standing over the couch.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you, Ezra." Aria says as a guilty look washes over her face.

"You did not frighten me, Aria. Have a seat, please." I say as I gesture towards the empty space next to me.

Aria nods, before taking a seat next to me, and directing her eyes towards the famous novel. I presume she's heard of "Uncle Tom's Cabin" before. It is one of the most famous books of our generation, and it started a major abolitionist movement in the North. Many people argue that it contributed to the start of the war.

"I've read that." Aria tells me softly.

Huh. That is rather surprising. Not many northern girls are interested in reading books in their leisure time. Perhaps Aria read the book with a tutor? Yes. I'm sure that's where she read it.

"With a tutor?" I inquire.

"No. On my own. It was laying around my house two summers ago." Aria informs me.

"Y-You like to read?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Very much, Ezra. Momma taught me how to read when I was just a little girl. She wanted me to be able to read all the scriptures, but unfortunately I found them rather boring. I was more interested in reading books." Aria says with a slight smile.

"Would you read for me, Aria?" I ask as I hand her the paper book.

Aria nods, before taking the book from me, and beginning the first chapter. I love the sound of her voice, so I listen closely to the words she speaks.

" Here the door opened, and a small quadroon boy, between four and five years of age, entered the room. There was something in his appearance remarkably beautiful and engaging. His black hair, fine as floss silk, hung in glossy curls about his round, dimpled face, while a pair of large dark eyes, full of fire and softness, looked out from beneath the rich, long lashes, as he peered curiously into the apartment. A gay robe of scarlet and yellow plaid, carefully made and neatly fitted, set off to advantage the dark and rich style of his beauty; and a certain comic air of assurance, blended with bashfulness, showed that he had been not unused to being petted and noticed by his master." Aria reads, before she stops abruptly.

"What is it, darling?" I question.

"I've never met a slave before. I cannot imagine how unhappy they must have been." Aria says with a frown.

"Yes. It would be a sad life indeed." I say as I rest a hand on my wife's shoulder.

"Have you met a slave before, Ezra," Aria asks as her voice softens.

"Of course. My mother grew up in South Carolina, and all of my relatives on that side are plantation owners. Before the war started, I used to visit them every summer. I've met many slaves." I say with a nod.

"What was that like?" Aria asks me curiously.

Flash Back

I sit next to my eighteen year-old cousin Samuel in the dinning room, and take a long sip of my beer. I arrived in South Carolina yesterday, and today is my seventeenth birthday. Samuel's twin brother ,Robert, is in the other room preparing a surprise for me. I do not know what these two have up their sleeves, but I'm anticipating something grand since they've been talking about my gift all day.

"The surprise is ready!" Robert exclaims as he enters the dining room, and takes a seat next to his brother.

"Will you tell me what is going on already?" I ask, as I try to suppress an eye roll.

"Ezra, have you ever had a woman before?" Samuel asks me suddenly.

A blush begins to form on my cheeks, and I shake my head slowly. The only girl I can picture myself "having" is a girl from New York, named Jackie Molina. I met Jackie at a ball last year, and we've been pals ever since. Last week I took Jackie for a picnic out in the woods, and she let me kiss her soft lips. I felt like I was in heaven. I obviously couldn't "have" Jackie though. She's from a respectable family, so she's saving herself for marriage.

"You're seventeen now, Ezra. It's time for you to get some experience. What are you going to do when your parents marry you off to some northern virgin? You have to be the one who takes control." Samuel says as his tone turns serious.

"I know... I just don't know who to practice on. I don't know any loose girls in New York." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Follow us." Robert says with a wicked little smile.

I nod before springing to my feet, and following Robert and Samuel out of the dinning room. We walk down a long hallway, before stopping in front of a dimly lit room. Robert stops, before shoving me into the room, and closing the door behind him.

"Happy birthday, Ezra." I hear Samuel scream from the hallway.

Where the hell am I? I look around the small room, and gasp when I see a slave girl chained to the bed, and sobbing hysterically. Is this my present? They got me a slave girl to"practice" on? A nervous lump forms in my throat, and I slowly make my way over to the bed. I don't look up at the girl as I remove my trousers, and crawl into the bed. The girl's sobs begin to intensify, and I finally find the courage to look closely at her for the first time.

Oh my goodness. This girl is young. She's probably twelve years of age, possibly thirteen. Do my cousins honestly expect me to sleep with a child? It seems so... Cruel. Then again, she is their slave, and I need to get some experience. Without saying a word, I climb on top of the girl, and begin to kiss her lips. I close my eyes, and pretend like I'm kissing Jackie under that willow tree. I'm "having" Jackie. Not this little girl.

All the sudden, a stinging sensation washes through my lips. Did she just bite me? Who does this slave girl think she is? Absolute furry overtakes me, and I raise my hand to strike her. Before I can slam the girl, she speaks up for the first time.

"Please don't hit me, Mister." The girl she bursts into tears.

All the sudden, I don't see a worthless slave girl. I see a beautiful, and helpless child, who does deserve to be hurt. I lower my hand, and kiss her forehead softly. I'll be kind to her tonight.

"What's your name?" I ask her softly.

"A-Addie." She says with a whimper.

"Do my cousins do this to you a lot, Addie?" I ask her curiously.

Addie nods, and I let out a breathy sigh. Poor girl. I can't believe I almost... You know.

I lay in bed with Addie for a while, but I do not lay a finger on her. After a believable amount of time has passed, I slip out of bed and walk into the dinning room to meet my cousins. They both looks surprised to see me.

"That was fast!" Samuel exclaims as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Hey, don't make fun of him. It was Ezra's first time with a woman." Robert says with a scoff.

"So, how was it?" Samuel asks me curiously.

How was it? It was the worst birthday present anyone could have gotten me. How can my cousins do that to a little girl?

"It isn't right." I blurt out suddenly.

"Huh?" Samuel asks as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"She's a child. Do you have any idea how much that must hurt her?" I spit out furiously.

"It hurts for every woman. Age doesn't matter." Robert says with an eye roll.

"But she doesn't have a say in it!" I exclaim.

"Ezra, are you going to take your wife to bed at night?" Samuel asks me suddenly.

"Yes. Of course I will. What does that have to do with Addie?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Because your wife will not have a say either." Samuel informs me.

"Why of course she will!" I argue.

"Really? You're going to ask her on the night of your honeymoon if she'd like to come to bed with you? Of course you will not! Do you know why? It's because that's expected of her. You Northerners think you're so pure and good because you don't have slaves. Well damn you! Look at your factory workers! Look at your wives! You're no better than us!" Samuel says, practically screaming.

"Factory workers? Wives?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Yes! Your factory workers are no different from our slaves. They work day and night for little reward. At least our slaves are taken care of. We teach them Christianity, and..." Robert starts to ramble.

"Our workers have a choice." I interrupt.

"What choice do they have, Ezra? If they don't take a job in the factory, their children starve to death! And your future wife... She won't have a say in marrying you. She'll come from a wealthy northern family, and she'll have to marry a man like you or she won't have any way of supporting herself. Your wife is no different from Addie." Samuel says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's not true!" I say, becoming more and more angry.

"Really? Let me summarize the life of your wife. She'll marry you, go to bed with you at night, pop out half a dozen children, cook, clean, and then mourn for the rest of her life after you get killed in war. If that's not slavery, I don't know what it is." Samuel says with a smirk.

Absolute furry washes over me. How dare these men! Without thinking about the consequences, I stand up and punch Samuel square in the jaw. My cousins both gasp, and I storm upstairs to bed.

End Of Flashback

"Ezra?" Aria asks as she shakes me gently.

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my daydream.

"I asked you a question, and then you went blank. Is everything alright?" Aria asks with a concerned expression on her face.

"You're not a slave. You know that, don't you?" I ask as I stare into my wife's hazel eyes.

"Why, of course I know that! My skin is as light as a feather, and there is no more slavery. We won the war, remember? Are you falling ill?" Aria asks as he rests a hand over my forehead.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I say with a chuckle

"Oh. What did you mean?" Aria asks me curiously.

I do not need to tell Aria about my cousins, or my encounter with Addie. It would upset her far too much. Besides, Aria does not need to know that she's as powerless as a poor slave girl.

"You are very young, my darling." I say as I run my fingers through her dark hair.

"You say that quite often, Ezra." Aria grumbles.

"That's because it's true." I say before kissing Aria's forehead softly.

Line Break

Honeymoons are actually quite fun. Today Ezra took me around the city, and then we dined with one of his old friends from West Point. His friend had two beautiful little boys, and it reminded me of how badly I want a son. Unfortunately, to make a son, I'll have to invite Ezra into my bed. Tonight is the night.

"Mrs. Aria, you must hold still." Charlotte says as she runs the brush through my thick hair.

"I am sorry, Charlotte. I'm rather excited for tonight." I confess.

"Ah. You're excited for Mr. Ezra to come back to the room." Charlotte says with a chuckle.

"Why, yes. I'm trying to make a baby." I say with a blush.

"A baby? That should not be a problem. You're young and fertile, and I'm sure Mr. Ezra is planting enough seeds in you father a thousand children!" Charlotte exclaims.

Her words cause my cheeks to turn pink. What would Charlotte say if she knew that Ezra hasn't planted a single seed in me? She'd probably yell at me for refusing him yesterday night. What happens between Ezra and myself is none of her business.

"I presume you like Mr. Ezra? You've only been married for a day and a half, and you already seem so much happier than you were at home." Charlotte tells me thoughtfully.

Do I like Ezra? He is so kind and agreeable, and that makes it so difficult to hate him. It frustrates me a great deal because I know have to find a way to hate him. If I don't find a way to hate him, there is a good chance I'll start to love him. If I fall in love with him, I'll get hurt just like Momma did.

But what if... Ezra is different than Daddy? Maybe his kindness isn't an act, and he truly does care about me. No! I've been reading far too many romance novels. Men in real life aren't like the ones in the books. Men, especially men like Ezra, are out for themselves. I must not forget this.

"Ezra is fine." I mutter as I avoid looking into Charlotte's eyes.

"Mrs. Aria, that is not the correct answer. If someone asks you about Mr. Ezra, you are to tell them that he's perfect in every way. Are we clear?" Charlotte asks as she begins to raise her voice.

"That is enough for tonight, Charlotte. Please leave me." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Remember your place in this world, Aria." Charlotte mutters before springing to her feet, and storming out of the bedroom.

I sigh before climbing into bed, and resting my head against the soft pillow. Ezra will be here any minute. I wonder if it will be as scary tonight as it was last night. I hope I do not chicken out again. Surely that would upset Ezra very much.

"Aria?" Ezra calls out as he enters the small room.

"I am here, love." I say, trying not to gag when I say the last word.

Ezra doesn't respond. Instead he takes off his boots, before getting into bed with me. Unlike last night, Ezra doesn't kiss me right away. Instead, he pushes my long hair behind my ear, and stares into my hazel eyes.

"How are you feeling tonight, sweetheart?" Ezra asks me gently.

"Very well. Much better than I felt last night." I say, hoping he'll get the message.

"I am pleased to hear that." Ezra whispers before pressing his lips against mine.

Tonight, his kissing is gentle. The kissing feels much different than it did last night, when he practically shoved his tongue down my throat. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when Ezra breaks the kiss, and tenderly strokes my cheek.

"Good night, my darling." Ezra whispers before springing to his feet, and walking over to the couch.

I am far too stunned to speak. Did Ezra just reject me? I did not order him to stop. He just did it on his own. Perhaps he thinks I am not ready? I probably am not, but I am willing to make sacrifices so that I might bear a son. Does Ezra not know that I want children?

"Ezra, why aren't you in bed with me?" I ask him softly.

"Because you need space." Ezra replies.

"But I am your wife..." I start to ramble.

"No, Aria. You are a human being before you are my wife." Ezra says as he shakes his head slowly.

"I don't understand." I say with confusion in my voice.

Ezra responds by getting off the couch, and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. He takes both of my hands, and stares directly into my hazel eyes.

"Aria, did your father tell you about what happened to me during the war?" Ezra asks me curiously.

"Why yes. You were captured during a battle, and the Rebels held you in one of their prison camps." I say with an involuntary shutter.

"What your father told you is the truth. I had to spend an entire year in that prison camp, and it was terrible. Aria, I know what it's like to be a slave, and I never want you to feel like I did when I was locked up." Ezra says as his tone turns serious.

"Why would I feel that way?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Aria, I know what women your age are taught. That you're property, and that you have to obey your husband. Well, you don't have to obey me if you don't want to. As far as I am concerned, we are equals. You are not mine to control. Do you understand now, Aria?" Ezra asks me gently.

For some reason, his words cause me to burst into tears. This is the kind of man I've been dreaming of. Someone who will value me, and see me for who I truly am. Ezra would be perfect... If he wasn't Ezra.

This kindness must be a phase. He'll continue to work with the military, while I stay home and mother his offspring. Surely we could never be equals. He'll realize this, and lose the respect he has for me. And that's when the beatings will start...

"Honey, what ever is the matter?" Ezra asks as wraps his arms around me.

"You make it so difficult for me to hate you." I mutter under my breath.

"Can you repeat that, Aria?" Ezra asks me gently.

"You're such a gentleman, Ezra." I say, trying to cover what I said before.

Ezra looks at me like I'm crazy, but does not question me anymore. Instead, he holds me in his arms, and cradles me like I'm a little baby. For the first time since Momma died, I feel safe. Like nothing bad will happen to me while I'm with Ezra.

No! This is a false sense of security. Falling in love with Ezra would destroy me. When Momma fell in love with Daddy, it destroyed her. I promised Momma I wouldn't marry a general, but I did. I can't let her down again by becoming too trusting of Ezra. I have to keep my distance.

"Ezra, I am feeling rather tired tonight." I say as I pull away from my husband.

"I understand, sweetheart. I'll be on the couch if you need anything. Do not hesitate to call for me." Ezra says before kissing my forehead one last time, and leaving me alone in the large bed.

Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like Ezra's flashback? Do you think Aria is starting to open up to him, or is she keeping her distance? Please review and tell me your thoughts!

How many of you have read my story, "The Room?" I have a great idea for a short sequel, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it? Should I start writing or do you like the ending as it is?


	8. The Fitzgerald Estate

(Two Weeks Later)

Ezra's POV

The honeymoon was quite enjoyable. Aria and I spent our days in Boston, where we'd visit old friends, and then go to the theatre. Nights were by far the best part. Sometimes I'd kiss Aria's lips softly, and other times we'd just whisper in the darkness. Aria would tell me about her Momma, Rosewood, and her favorite books. It never mattered what she talked about, as long as she was talking. I love the sound of her voice. Every night I slept on the couch, but I did not mind because it made Aria happy. For some strange reason, her happiness is the most important thing to me, and I care about her happiness far more than I care about my own.

I look down at my wife, and smile when I see her sleeping soundly in my arms. We departed from Boston early this morning, and we're expected to arrive in New York at any moment. I want to tell the carriage drivers to hurry up, but I quickly decide against it. If the horses go any faster, they might wake Aria, and she needs her sleep.

When we arrive at the estate, I see my mother and father standing outside of the gate, and waving towards the carriage. I wave back, and elicit smiles from both of them. I suppose now would be an appropriate time to wake Aria. I shake her gently, and Aria's beautiful hazel eyes flutter open. For a moment she looks confused and afraid, but I quickly put her mind at ease.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We're finally home." I whisper before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Aria nods, before letting out a tired yawn. I chuckle, before pressing my lips against her forehead. Afterwards, I spring to my feet and offer Aria my hand. After I help my wife out of the carriage, I run into my mother's open arms. I've missed my parents a great deal.

"Mother, Father." I say with a warm smile.

"Ezra! It's so nice to see you. The estate has been lonely without you." My dad says with a smile.

Aria approaches us slowly, and I immediately grab her hand. I am quite fond of my new wife, and I hope that my parents are fond of her as well. I don't know how you couldn't be found of Aria. She's so... Beautiful. Inside, and out.

"Aria." My father says before grabbing Aria's hand, and kissing it softly.

"Mr. Fitzgerald." Aria says with a little curtsy.

"Brian and Dianne will do, darling. You're family now." My father says as his tone turns serious.

"As you wish, Brian." Aria says with a nod.

"You do not look well, dear. Are you falling ill?" My mother asks as a look of concern washes over her face.

"No, I cannot say that I am. It's just been a long journey, and I usually nap at three o'clock." Aria informs my mother.

"Well, we cannot have you tired. Ezra, why don't you escort Aria to your bed chamber?" My mother suggests.

"Very well. I will speak to you both shortly." I say before leading Aria into the estate, and walking her to our bed chamber.

As soon as we arrive in the bedchamber, Aria collapses on our bed and lets out a breathy sigh. I smile, before taking a seat next to her, and running my fingers through her dark locks.

"Sleeping in that dress cannot be comfortable. Shall I have Charlotte fetch you a nightgown?" I ask my bride.

"No. I am feeling rather hot this afternoon. I'd prefer to sleep in my undergarments. Ezra, can you help me remove my dress?" Aria asks me softly.

I nod, before unbuttoning Aria's dress and sliding it off her head. The only thing she's wearing is a tight corset. I don't think I've ever seen her this exposed before. Without thinking about it, I bend down to kiss her shoulder blade. To my dismay, Aria pulls away almost immediately. An angry look washes over her face, and I immediately regret my actions.

"I did not give you permission to touch me!" Aria growls furiously.

"My apologies." I say as I lower my head in shame.

"Men. You are all animals. The only thing you ever want is to be inside of a woman..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Darling, that was not my intention when I kissed you. I did it because you are my wife, and I care about you a great deal." I say as I stare into her hazel eyes.

"Please leave me. I am tired, and you are making me more angry." Aria says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I sigh before standing up, and walking out of the bedchamber. Aria does this quite often. Sometimes she's kind and affectionate, but other times she's cold and dismissive. I do not know why Aria shuts me out like she does, but it always hurts a great deal. I could never be angry with Aria though. She's not trying to hurt me. My wife is still young, and she has not gotten used to having a husband yet. Surely that is the problem.

When I enter the dining room, my parents are drinking tea, and chattering amongst themselves. They immediately stop their conversation when they see me, and smile warmly. My mother and father sure are happy to see me.

"Hello, Ezra. We did not expect to see you out here so soon. We assumed you'd want some time with Aria." My mom says as she takes a long sip of tea.

"Aria wants some time to herself. She's very tired from the journey." I say as I take a seat next to my mother.

A strange look washes over my mother's face. She almost looks... Angry. No. Why would my mother be angry? She has one of the most mild-tempers I have ever seen, and she rarely gets rattled or upset.

"That is understandable." My mother mutters.

"Speaking of Aria, how is she?" My father asks me curiously.

How could I possibly explain Aria to someone who doesn't know her well? She's smart, and funny, and beautiful, and cold, and hurt all at the same time. I only wish I knew why she was this way. Surely she'll tell me someday, but right now I have to be patient.

"Aria is wonderful. I married the right woman." I tell my father truthfully.

"How glad I am to hear that!" My father gushes.

"Could Aria be with child? Has she shown any of the signs?" My mother asks me suddenly.

There is no way Aria is with child. We have not yet slept together, but I cannot tell Mother that. She couldn't possibly understand, and the truth might upset her.

"She has not told me of any." I mutter as I avoid looking into my mother's eyes.

"I suppose it is too soon. You've only been together for two weeks, and the signs do not always show right away." My mother says after thinking about it for a minute.

"A child, Ezra. A little boy or girl to love and protect. Doesn't that sound incredible?" My dad asks, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Having a baby sounds like it would be the greatest joy in the world. Before I married Aria, I did not want to have children right away. Getting through the night without screaming was almost impossible to do, and it did not seem fair to drag a child into that sort of chaos. Things feel different though. I haven't had a nightmare since I married Aria, and I feel happier than I have in a long time. Having someone to look after makes me feel secure, and I feel that with Aria. Surely I'll feel that way about my own child. But will Aria give me a family? She refuses to let me kiss her shoulder-blade, let alone make love to her.

A familiar aching in my stomach begins to arise. It's the same feeling I get every time Aria is upset with me. The painful sting of rejection. It hurts that I am so fond of Aria, and she can only stand me half of the time. I wish she'd care about me the same way I care about her. I know I'm being selfish. Aria and I have been married for two weeks, and I cannot expect her to trust me. My father always told me love is patience, so I need to be patient with Aria. But it's still not easy.

"Ezra, are you alright?" My mother asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I am wonderful." I say, as I force a smile.

"That is good. I invited Spencer and Toby over for dinner this evening. They are eager to see you, and meet Aria." My father says with a warm smile.

A feeling of joy immediately washes over me. Spencer is my darling little cousin, and I've been her best friend and protector since my aunt birthed her. Last year, my aunt and uncle married Spencer off to a successful lawyer by the name of Toby Cavanaugh. At first, it was hard seeing Spencer with another man. I wanted to make sure he was a gentleman, and that he cherished her in every way. Fortunately, Toby is a fine man, and he loves Spencer a great deal. She loves him too. I can see it in her eyes.

"I am quite pleased. Thank you for making the arraignments, Father." I say with a grin.

"Of course. Would you like to wake Aria and tell her the news?" My father asks me curiously.

My heart sinks in my chest. I want to tell Aria the good news, but she asked me to leave her alone. I do not want to upset my wife, and I certainly do not want her to yell at me again.

"Aria needs her rest. I will tell her later." I mutter.

"Ezra, are you sure you're alright? You seem... Sad." My mother says with an ounce of concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm more than alright. Just a little tired from the journey." I assure her.

My father seems to believe my story, but my mother isn't convinced. She just stares at me like I'm transparent, and she can see all the problems with my marriage.

Aria's POV

If only there was a word to express how much I despise Ezra. I hate the way wears his navy uniform everywhere he goes, and how he speaks so proper all the time. He is so... Showy. The worst is probably the way he looks at me. There is so much passion and focus in his eyes, that it makes me want to curl up into a ball and hide. I know if I don't hide, I'll begin to look at him the same way he looks at me.

To my dismay, there is also no word to express how fond I am of Ezra. He's so kind, despite the fact that he slaughters other people to make money. And then there's the way he holds me. I feel safe when I'm with Ezra, even though he has the power to break me.

Maybe that is why I exploded when he kissed my shoulder earlier today. I felt more than I expected. At first, I was overjoyed, and then I became furious. Perhaps Ezra wants me to give myself to him, and that is why he is being so kind and gentle. As soon as I open my legs, Ezra will become just like Daddy. I want to keep him out of me for as long as possible, so I can continue to live comfortably. Dare I even say, happily?

"Aria, may I come in?" Ezra asks from outside of the bedchamber.

I do not wish to see Ezra, but I know I must. I run my fingers through my hair, before giving him permission to enter. As soon as Ezra enters the room, he slowly makes his way to the bed. Surely he isn't trying this again! Luckily, Ezra stops right before he reaches the bed, and stands tall near the edge of it. What does he want?

"How was your nap?" Ezra asks me softly.

I never actually fell asleep, but Ezra does need to know that. He would worry, and Ezra is difficult to be around when he worries.

"It was delightful." I say, as I force a smile.

"I am glad you slept well. I am afraid I've been feeling rather distraught." Ezra says with a breathy sigh.

"Why?" I ask him curiously.

"I upset you a great deal earlier, and I want you to know that I am very sorry. I never meant to disrespect you in any way, Aria." Ezra says as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

Goodness! Is Ezra crying? Could my outburst really be the cause of this sadness? No! Ezra must have dust in his eye.

"I have already forgotten, Ezra." I say, trying to calm him down.

"But you seemed so upset..." Ezra starts to ramble.

"I was tired." I say, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Ezra nods, but he does not look at ease. That is normal though. Ezra rarely looks at ease. He always seems so... Tense. Maybe even afraid. My husband tries to hide it from me, but I am no fool. Momma was the same way. She always looked as though something was wrong.

As much as I despise Ezra at times, I do not want to see him suffer. It occurs to me that Ezra always seems calmer at night when we cuddle, and tell stories. Maybe letting Ezra hold me right now will calm some of his nerves.

"Ezra, can you do something for me?" I ask him softly.

"Anything, darling." Ezra says with an eager nod.

"Lay right here." I say as I gesture towards the empty side of the bed.

Ezra looks surprised, but he quickly climbs into bed with me. My husband wraps his arms around my waist, before pulling me close to him. I feel exactly how I did when he kissed my shoulder earlier. Happy, but a little afraid. I will not push him away this time though. I have already upset Ezra enough for one day.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I ask as I run my fingers through his dark curls.

"I would love to hear a story." Ezra says with an eager nod.

"When I was a child, I acted in ways that were very unladylike. Daddy always complained that I acted more like a little boy than I did a little girl." I say with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do remember you telling me that." Ezra says as he runs his fingers through my silky hair.

"Well one day when I was about nine years old, I decided to go tree climbing with my childhood friend Noel. There was an old pine tree near the city hall, and Noel and I got to the very top. As we were looking down at the world below us, Noel put his arm around me, and whispered that he loved me." I say as I stare into Ezra's blue eyes.

"And what did you say?" Ezra asks, with an ounce of uneasiness in his voice.

"I said that loved him too. I was very young, and I did not understand the meaning behind my words." I say with a chuckle.

Ezra nods, but doesn't look amused in the slightest. How unpleasant he is at times like these!

"After I professed my undying love for Noel, he told me that he would like to have a child with me. I did not yet know how Mommas and Daddies made children, so he agreed to show me..." I start to ramble.

"Darling, I am afraid I do not like this story very much." Ezra says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Do not ruin the fun, Ezra! Besides, you will like this part. It turns out that Noel did not know how babies were made either because he lifted up my shirt, and then stuck his finger in my belly button. After moving it in and out for a few minutes, Noel stopped and announced that we had made a baby." I say with a giggle.

"What a fool!" Ezra exclaims, although he is laughing along with me.

"It gets worse! That week, everyone in Rosewood found out that a local seventeen year-old girl conceived a child out of wedlock, and my grandmother threw a fit! She told me that her family should be ashamed, and that the girl was a godless human being." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"My goodness! I cannot imagine how terrible you must have felt!" Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"It was horrible. I did not want to shame my family, so a few days later, I climbed back up the tree, and jumped off it. Unfortunately, I did not fly up to heaven like I expected to. Instead, I broke my leg, and the local doctor had to cast it for me." I say, shuttering at the painful memory.

"Your Momma must have been so worried about you." Ezra says as his voice softens.

"She was. Momma kept asking why I jumped off the tree, and I told her I was going to have a baby. At first, Momma wept. She thought someone had hurt me, and she forced me to tell her exactly what had happened. When Momma realized that Noel was a young fool, she told me that I was not going to have a baby. Afterwards, she explained how Mommas and Daddies actually make them." I say, with a nervous blush.

"Well, I am glad the fall off the tree didn't kill you. If it had, I suppose I'd be rather lonely right now." Ezra tells me softly.

"No. Surely you would have married another woman." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"But I wouldn't have wanted to marry another woman." Ezra says in a barely audible whisper.

His words make me feel guilty. If only Ezra knew how I felt about marrying him. Surely, he would hate me if he knew the truth about my feelings, and Momma's letter.

"Are we going into the city tonight?" I ask, changing the subject.

"No, actually. I meant to tell you this, but my cousin Spencer and her husband are coming over for dinner tonight. Spencer is very special to me, and I'd like for you to meet her." Ezra says as pulls me even closer to him.

"What is she like?" I ask him curiously.

"Spencer... The more I think about it, the more I realize she's a lot like you. You're both intelligent, kind, and incredibly beautiful." Ezra says before kissing my forehead softly.

"Thank you." I say with a nervous blush.

"Spencer is your age, so I imagine you two will have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you'll become the best of friends." Ezra tells me, with a hopeful look on his face.

"I am sure we will be too. Should I start getting ready for supper?" I ask my husband curiously.

"No. We have a while. Why don't we just lay here for a while?" Ezra suggests.

I nod, before closing my eyes, and falling asleep in Ezra's cozy embrace.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Obviously Aria's struggling quite a bit... Is the way she treats Ezra justified, or does she need to be kinder? Do you think Ezra's parents are picking up on the tension? What will they do about it? Aria meets Spencer and Toby in the next chapter! What will she think of them? Please review, and thanks for reading :)


	9. The Cousins

Aria's POV

As always, Ezra gives me privacy while I get ready for the evening. When we were on our honeymoon, Ezra took me into the city every night. I met some distant relatives of his, as well as some of his former classmates from West Point. Even though I wanted to make a good lasting impression on Ezra's friends and family, I was never intimidated by any of his companions. Tonight is different though. I'm extremely nervous to meet Ezra's cousin Spencer, and I cannot understand why.

Maybe it was the way Ezra's eyes lit up when he spoke of her, but I get the sense that Spencer is very dear to my husband. If Spencer doesn't approve of me, will Ezra stop being so kind and affectionate? Even though I despise Ezra at times, I do like the way he treats me, and the way his cheeks turn pink when we whisper together at night.

It's times like these when I wish I could freeze time. I want my relationship with Ezra to stay exactly how it is now. Our marriage is pleasant, and neither of us have gotten attached, comfortable, or heart-broken. They do say that the honeymoon phase of a marriage is the happiest time of a woman's life. And then the beatings start coming...

"Aria, darling." I hear my husband say, as he knocks on the door to our bedchamber.

"Do come in!" I call out to him.

Ezra walks into the room, and his jaw nearly drops to the floor when he sees me. I'm wearing light green dress, along with my finest pair of earrings. This happens every night after I get ready. Ezra starts to blush, and then he proceeds to tell me how lovely I am. Even though it's probably just puppy-love, I never get tired of hearing Ezra compliment me.

"Good God, Aria! You're surely the most beautiful thing in the state of New York! No! You're the most beautiful thing in all thirty-four states." Ezra says, before taking a step towards me.

Now it's my turn to blush. Ezra looks wonderful this evening as well. Like always, he's wearing his uniform, but for some reason it doesn't bother me tonight. Maybe it's because the worn blue color that the uniform possesses matches his vibrant eyes.

Without thinking about it, I take a step towards Ezra and press my lips against his. The kiss is gentle and brief, and I pull away almost immediately. Both my husband and myself gasp, as we stare at each other with wide eyes. Ezra is always the one who initiates the kissing. I'm never affectionate with him, unless he's affectionate with me first. Those eyes must be getting to me this evening.

"Are you- um- Are you ready to go downstairs to the dining hall? Mother told me that Spencer and Toby just arrived, and are waiting to meet you." Ezra says, breaking the awkward silence.

All the sudden, I feel terribly annoyed with Ezra. He gave me butterflies in my stomach, and then he does not tell me that ours guests have arrived. Surely I'll look like a terrible hostess now.

"Goodness gracious, Ezra. You should have fetched me sooner! It isn't polite to make our guests wait. Where are your manners?" I ask, as I begin to raise my voice.

Ezra doesn't respond. Instead he shakes his head slowly, and stares shamefully at the ground. He always acts like this after I shun him in anyway. I know I should be kinder to poor Ezra, but I'm not like him. I cannot take the easy path, and let my emotions overtake the brain God gave me.

"I am sorry, Ezra. I did not mean to be harsh." I say with a breathy sigh.

"I know you didn't, darling. Why don't we go to the dining hall, to great our guests?" Ezra suggests, as he rests a hand on my back.

I nod, and take my husband's hand. He helps me down the hallway, and then down the long flight of stairs. When we arrive in the dining room, I see a tall woman with olive skin, and a blue dress. Even though the woman's structure is petit, her stomach seems rather round. It occurs to me that Ezra's cousin in with child. Next to her, stands a tall and muscular man, with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's handsome. Maybe not as handsome as my Ezra, but handsome all the same.

"Spencer! Why did you keep this from me? You're pregnant!" Ezra says as he leaves my side, and embraces his cousin, who has tears pouring out of her hazel eyes.

"Forgive me, Ezra. I wanted to wait until I started to show in case there were complications." Spencer says with a sniffle.

"Congratulations, you two. Words cannot express how happy I am this evening." Ezra says, as tears begin to form in his own eyes.

"I think I have an idea, Ezra. I'm guessing this is your Aria? I know I saw her briefly, while she was walking down the aisle at your wedding, but she's even lovelier up close. You got yourself an angel." Toby says before springing to his feet, and grabbing my hand. He kisses it tenderly, and a blush begins to form on my cheeks. What a gentleman.

"She is lovely, Ezra. My name is Spencer. I am sorry I did not have the chance to introduce myself at the wedding, but there were so many people." Spencer says before wrapping her arms around me suddenly.

Wow. Okay. I guess this girl likes to hug. At least she's friendly.

"Do not apologize. I understand completely. It's such an honor to finally be meeting you both, Ezra has told me so much about you." I tell my new cousins, softly.

"It's an honor for us as well. Spencer and I agree that the woman who stole Ezra's heart must be pretty special." Toby says with a chuckle.

An awkward silence falls over the room. I did not steal Ezra's heart, and he did not steal mine. Our parents arraigned the marriage. It was not by some miracle of fate that Ezra is now my husband, and lifelong partner.

"Would you mind staying in the dining hall with Spencer for a short while? I would like to borrow your husband, so we can discuss some gentleman's issues." Toby says, as his tone turns serious.

I have to fight to suppress an eye roll. This man speaks just as Ezra does. So... Proper. This dialect does get rather irritating to listen to all day and night.

"Surely I would not mind. It will give me the opportunity to acquaint myself better with Spencer." I say, as I force a smile.

"Thank you for understanding, sweetheart. We will be back in time for supper. Why don't you ladies open up a window, and sip on some tea in the meantime?" Ezra suggests.

"We can take it from here, Ezra. Go deal with your gentleman's business." Spencer says, with an ounce of bitterness in her voice.

Ezra nods, before leaving the dining hall with Toby. I stare at Spencer awkwardly. For some reason, she seems angry. Perhaps she does not wish to be alone with me? Maybe she dislikes me already.

"I love Toby and Ezra a great deal, but why must they always refer to it as "gentleman's business?" Do they not think we are capable of understanding the language they speak?" Spencer asks me furiously.

I gasp at her words. Spencer should not be speaking like this. Especially to someone she just met. If Toby finds out, he'll probably beat her. I would not want to see that happen to Spencer. She seems smart to me, unlike the pretty wives I'm usually left alone with.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to insult your husband..." Spencer starts to ramble.

"Do not apologize to me, Spencer. Quite honestly, I agree with you." I tell the pregnant woman truthfully.

Spencer's lips curl into a smile, and I grin back at her. This woman is better than I thought she'd be. Spencer is not prissy and judgmental like how I envisioned her.

"You must be pleased." I say, as I gesture towards her round stomach.

"Yes. I am incredibly pleased. Toby and I have been married for a year now, but this is only our first. Being with child is an incredible feeling. I don't think I've ever experienced this much joy in my entire life." Spencer says, with a teary smile.

"I can only imagine how wonderful it feels. I presume you want a little boy?" I question.

Spencer laughs a little, but shakes her head slowly. What? Surely I am mistaking her signs. What woman wouldn't want her first child to be a boy?

"My father certainly wants the baby to be a boy, but Toby and I are hoping for a little girl. They're so much easier than boys." Spencer says with a chuckle.

Spencer is mistaken, but I do not want to argue with her. This is only our first time meeting, and I do not want to scare her away, especially since she's so dear to my husband.

"Your husband is incredibly kind. How did you two meet?" I ask, desperate to change the subject.

"My father is one of the best lawyers in New York, and Toby studied law at Harvard. After he graduated, my father became his apprentice. He'd come by the estate almost every afternoon, and we'd spend hours talking after my father was finished working with him. Eventually we started to fall in love, and then he asked for my hand." Spencer says, as her cheeks turn bright pink.

Even though I believe that all men are selfish animals, I cannot help but feel happy for Spencer. She seems very fond of Toby, and I hope that her fondness for him lasts through childbirth.

"How sweet!" I exclaim.

"Yes. I am very lucky, as are you. Ezra is quite a catch. He's been my best friend since birth, and he's always been such a gentle and loving soul. Had we not grown up closer than most brothers and sisters, I would have been proud to call him my husband. Remind me of how you met? You're from Pennsylvania, correct?" Spencer asks, as she takes a long sip of her tea.

"Yes, I am. I grew up in the town of Rosewood. Surely you've never heard of it. And my father went to West Point with his father. They arranged the marriage as soon as my father returned from war." I mutter, feeling rather embarrassed all of the sudden.

"An arranged marriage? But why? You're so beautiful. Surely you had many suitors back home." Spencer says, as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"A few men did ask for my hand, but my father wanted me to marry a Fitzgerald. He did not give me much of a say in the matter." I accidentally tell Spencer.

"You're lucky. You couldn't have found a better Fitzgerald than Ezra. Wes is kind too, but he's rather childish if you ask me. Ezra is perfect though. Mature, without being an old grouch like my father. What do you think of Ezra?" Spencer questions.

I immediately remember what Charlotte told me to say if someone asked me this question. I have to be extremely complimentary of my husband, especially with his close family members. I can surely pull off telling Spencer how amazing her beloved cousin is.

"Ezra is absolutely perfect. Like you said, he's a gentle and loving soul. I'm so glad to have married him." I say, as I force a smile.

"Pish-posh. I know plenty of men who are absolutely perfect, but that does not mean I'd want to marry them. Do you love Ezra?" Spencer asks me curiously.

"Why, of course I love Ezra. He's my husband." I say, as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Obviously you love him, but are you in love with him?" Spencer asks, as her voice begins to soften.

No. I do not always know how I feel about Ezra, but I am certain that I have not fallen in love with him. I want to lie to Spencer, but I do not think I can. Love seems like a topic too pure, and too intimate, to lie about.

"You can tell me the truth. I won't tell a soul." Spencer says, as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"No." I say, in a barely audible whisper.

"I understand, Aria. You've only been his husband for about two weeks. It took me months to know with Toby..." Spencer starts to ramble.

I hear the words that come out of Spencer's mouth, but I am too distracted to comprehend them. Perhaps I'm unhappy because I want to conflicting things. Part of me wants to hate Ezra because that's what my mother told me to do. I do not want to fall in love, and then get hurt. But I also don't want to spend the rest of my life with a man I do not love. I want to experience the same amount of joy, and passion that the character's in my novels do. Why can't my life be like a romance novel? Things would be so simple... And that's when I realize that tears are pouring out of my hazel eyes.

"Aria, do not cry. If Ezra has not stolen your heart yet, he will soon enough. Ezra is special, and he's so very fond of you. I can see it in his eyes. Ezra dated a lot of girls when he was young, but he never looked at any of them the way I saw him looking at you earlier." Spencer says, as she rests a hand in my shoulder.

Perhaps the problem isn't Ezra. Maybe I'm the problem. Why can't I just trust him, like Spencer trust Toby? Why must everything be so complicated?

"Ezra is not the problem, Spencer." I say with a sniffle.

"Oh. You miss home. That's perfectly understandable. I missed home quite a bit when I first married Toby, and my parents were in the same city as me! I cannot imagine how lonely you feel, being so far away from your family. Don't fret though. Ezra will build you a lovely estate once he gets the money!" Spencer exclaims.

What if Spencer is right? Could I possibly miss home? No! I was so desperate to leave Rosewood before I married Ezra! But Rosewood wasn't always how it is now. When I was a child, it seemed so beautiful, and full of hope. Maybe it's because I always associated my home with Momma. But she's gone, so now Rosewood is empty. Just a bottomless pit of despair, and misery. So why do I miss it so desperately?

"It's not that I miss home. I think I just miss the way home used to feel. What it used to be." I say, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah. I get it. The war changed everything. It's hard walking through the streets, and not seeing the faces of the boys you grew up with because they were killed in the battles. I'm sure it's even worse in Rosewood, since it's such a small town. I miss the old days too. Things were so much easier before we decided to start firing bullets at the southerners." Spencer says with a breathy sigh.

I don't have the energy to explain what happened to my Momma, so I just grab Spencer's hand and it give it a gentle squeeze. She gives me a soft smile, and I return the gesture. I've forgotten how nice it is to have someone to talk to.

"Thank you." I tell my new cousin softly.

"For what?" Spencer asks, as a look of confusion washes over her face.

"For everything." I clarify.

Ezra's POV

Dinner was quite pleasant. When Toby and I got back to the dining hall, Spencer and Aria were laughing and chattering as though they'd known each other for years. I knew they'd become the best of friends. They're so similar, and they don't even realize it.

Spencer and Toby just left the estate, and Aria is upstairs getting ready for bed. I desperately want to join her, but I know my wife needs her space. Then again, I've given her plenty of space today, and I want to go to sleep. I slowly make my way upstairs, and begin to knock on the door to our bedchamber.

"Come in." Aria calls out to me.

I walk into the room, and gasp when I see Aria. She's wearing a white corset, and her dark hair is flowing down her back. She looks like an angel. I'm so in awe of her, that I do not know what to say, or what to do. Basically, I just stand in the doorway, looking like a complete and utter fool.

"Are you just going to stand there, or would you like to join me?" Aria asks, as she raises an eye brow.

Do I even have to answer that question? I take off my boots, before hurrying to bed, and laying next to Aria. I immediately press my lips against hers, and Aria kisses me back with even more force. What is going on with her today? Usually when Aria and I kiss, it's soft and timid. Tonight it's passionate.

"Would you please remove my corset?" Aria asks, as she slowly breaks the kiss.

Aria wants to make love tonight? I cannot believe my ears. I have been waiting for this moment for so long, and now it's finally going to happen.

"A-Are you sure?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Why, yes. Of course I'm sure. I want a baby Ezra. Plant your seeds inside of me? Please, darling." Aria says, practically begging.

For a moment, I can't help but feel disappointed. Aria doesn't want to do this because she loves me. She wants to do it so she can get pregnant. I guess it's understandable. We have a duty to our parents to make children.

My shaking fingers begin to untie Aria's corset, and eventually I am able to pull it off her body. Oh. My. God. Her body is absolutely perfect. I don't think I've ever seen a woman so flawless before. I look up at Aria's face, and realize that her cheeks are redder than tomatoes. Is she embarrassed?

"Do not worry, darling. You're beautiful." I mutter, before kissing Aria's lips.

She kisses me back, and I become painfully hard. I need to speed this up, or I might not last long enough to take Aria.

I abruptly break the kiss, and lower my head towards Aria's round breasts. They're so perfect. I take a nipple in my mouth, and begin to greedily suck her. My wife's breathing starts to get heavy, and I cannot tell if she's enjoying this or not. I know I'm enjoying it.

"E-Ezra..." Aria says with a whimper.

"Mhhhhh." I grumble, as I continue to suck.

All the sudden, my wife screams. I gasp, and immediately pull away from her. It looks like I overdid it, since Aria is sobbing softly.

"Honey, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" I ask her softly.

"N-No. I just don't want to anymore." Aria says, as she begins to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

She's so upset. I feel so guilty for hurting her, that tears begin to form in my own eyes. Maybe I should have been slower, and gentler with her.

"It's okay. We don't have to if you're not ready." I say, as I rest a hand on her naked shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry." Aria says, through her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's okay. I promise." I assure her.

"I'm trying, Ezra. I'm honestly trying." Aria says, as she avoids looking into my blue eyes.

"I know you are, darling. You don't have to convince me." I say before kissing her forehead, and walking over to the couch.

Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the conversation between Aria and Spencer? What did Toby and Ezra discuss when the left their wives in the dinning hall? Did the scene at the end surprise you? Why did Aria pull away? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Mrs Fitzscary

Aria's POV

As my eyes flutter open, the details of last night slowly come flooding back into my brain. I tried to invite Ezra to my bed, and then I refused him. As always, Ezra spent the night on the couch. Surely, Spencer was wrong. Ezra could not possibly care about me. I am probably the worst wife in the entire Union!

My eyes dart over to the couch, where Ezra is sleeping soundly. My lips curl into a smile when I hear him laughing softly. He does this quite often. Before Ezra, I had never heard anyone laugh in their sleep. It is rather strange.

I slide out of bed, before walking over to Ezra, and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. I will be kind to him today. He deserves it. Especially after what happened last night. Ezra's blue eyes begin to open, and he smiles at me softly. Sometimes, I think Ezra is the most handsome man in the history of the world. He makes me blush, and I cannot stand it.

"Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well last night? The rain didn't keep you up, did it?" Ezra questions.

"No, Ezra. I slept like like a baby. I am sorry about what happened last night..." I start to ramble.

"Hush. Today is a new day. Let's not talk about last night." Ezra suggests, before grabbing my hand, and kissing it tenderly.

"As you wish, honey. Won't you lay in bed with me for a short while? I'm afraid I'm still rather tired this morning." I say, as I avoid looking into my husband's eyes.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure." Ezra says, before grabbing my hand, and leading me to the bed in the center of the room.

We lay down, and get underneath the cozy blankets. Ezra wraps an arm around me, and I forget to flinch. For a minute, I feel comfortable. As comfortable as I did when I used to lay with my momma. But Ezra is not Momma. Ezra is a man.

All the sudden, I start to wonder about Ezra. How is possible to feel so comfortable around someone I don't really know? It's rather foolish of me. I'm sure if I dug deeper into Ezra's past, I'd learn that he's even worse than Daddy. I don't want to worry about Ezra's past right now though. All I want to do is enjoy the morning.

"I will miss you a great deal today, Aria. I haven't left you side in nearly two weeks. Surely, spending an entire day without you will feel strange and unfamiliar." Ezra says, with a frown.

Ezra is leaving? Why? Last I checked, there weren't anymore wars to fight. For some reason, I feel disappointed. I am being foolish. Ezra is a man. He has things to do, and loose women to chase after...

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying to mask the sadness that I'm feeling.

"To work. I'm teaching a class at The New Military Academy. Today is my first day." Ezra informs me.

I don't say anything. Instead, I just nod, and try to keep the tears from falling. What am I supposed to do while Ezra works all day? I hardly know anyone in New York, and it's not like I can volunteer at the hospital now that the war is over.

"Aria, don't fret. I'll be back before supper." Ezra says, obviously sensing my uneasiness.

"Ezra, New York isn't my home. I don't know any of the ladies in town, and I don't have any friends to have tea with. What am I going to do all afternoon while you're gone?" I ask, unable to hold the tears back any longer. I begin to sob. I know I'm being foolish, but I cannot help it. I have nowhere to go, and no one to see. I don't even have a purpose in this world...

"Don't cry! Please, don't cry! There will be plenty for you to do while I'm gone. You can take the carriage wherever you'd like. Why don't you go to the Cavanaugh's estate for tea? Spencer would love to have you, and I'm sure she'd be honored to introduce you to her companions." Ezra says, trying to calm me down.

For the first time, I realize how lonely I'll feel without Ezra hanging around. I've gotten used to having him with me for every second of everyday. Oh well. I suppose I'll have to find a way to cope with my husband's absence.

"Yes. Perhaps I will go to the Cavanaugh's estate. I would like to see Spencer again." I say, as I force a smile.

Ezra responds by pulling me even closer to him, and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes, and silently wish that I could stay in his arms for the rest of the day. Wait.. No I do not. I need my space. I am happy that Ezra is leaving. This will be a good thing. I'm sure of it.

Line Break

The morning has gone by rather slowly. After Ezra left, I went to Charlotte's room to play cards, and after I got tired of that I went for a long walk around the estate. The Fitzgeralds do have a lovely estate. I presume they have as much money as Daddy, if not more. At least I married well. I take comfort in the fact that my sons will be provided with the best education and opportunities possible. Unlike me, they'll be able to do anything they wish to do in this world.

It's half past noon. I suppose this would be the ideal time to take the carriage over to Spencer's. I am about to walk out the front door when someone taps my shoulder gently. I am so startled, that I let out a terrified shriek. Oh my. It is Dianne Fitzgerald. My mother-in-law.

"Pardon me, Aria. I did not mean to frighten you." Dianne tells me apologetically.

"No, pardon me. I should not have screamed. I'm afraid I've been feeling a bit jumpy lately. Probably because I am still becoming accustomed with the new estate." I tell the older woman.

Dianne doesn't say anything. Instead, she lets her eyes roam my body. A blush begins to form on my cheeks. Dianne makes me rather nervous. Ezra cares for his mother a great deal, and if she dislikes me, so will he. If Ezra dislikes me, I could end up with a knife through my heart, just like Momma did.

"Where are you heading off to this afternoon?" Dianne asks, finally breaking the prolonged silence.

"I was going to take the carriage over to the Cavanaugh estate. Is that okay with you?" I ask her politely.

"I suppose. I was hoping to have tea with you though." Dianne says, as she shoots me a disapproving look.

Oh goodness. I have been looking forward to having tea with Spencer all day, but I do not want to disrespect my mother-in-law. Oh well. I suppose I'll have to make a sacrifice this afternoon. Having tea with Dianne is the correct thing to do.

"I would love to have tea with you." I say, as I force a smile.

"Are you sure? I do not want to interfere with your plans..." Dianne starts to ramble.

"Nonsense! You are not interfering in the slightest. I can have tea with Spencer tomorrow." I assure the older woman.

"Very well. Come. We shall eat in the dining hall." Dianne says, not making the slightest attempt to protest.

I follow my mother-in-law through the windy hallways of the estate, until we arrive in the dining hall. I take a seat across from the older woman, and one of the servants begins to take her tea order.

"Milk or sugar, Ma'am?" The servant asks Dianne.

"Neither. I am trying to keep my figure slim." Dianne tells the servant.

"Very well. How would you like your tea, Mrs. Fitzgerald?" The servant asks as she turns to face me.

For a second, I forget that I am Mrs. Fitzgerald. I'm used to servants addressing me by the title Mrs. Aria, or Mrs. Montgomery. Mrs. Fitzgerald has a nice ring to it I suppose...

"Mrs. Fitzgerald?" The servant asks, addressing me for the second time.

"Pardon me. I will have mine with milk and sugar." I tell the woman.

"Milk and sugar? I hope you have a fast metabolism, Aria. Our friends, Pam and Wayne Fields, are having a barbecue at their estate on Sunday. Every well respected family in the state of New York will be there. We wouldn't want your dress to look tight on you." Dianne says, as she gives me a disapproving look.

"You are right. Water will do." I say, feeling absolutely mortified. What in the world was I thinking? Charlotte told me to eat like a bird in front of Dianne...

"Shall I send someone in to fan you ladies?" The servant asks, obviously feeling as embarrassed as I do.

"No thank you. I would like to dine with Mrs. Aria alone this afternoon." Dianne tells the servant cooly.

The woman nods her head, before hurrying out of the room to prepare our tea. Now I'm alone with Dianne. I can feel myself becoming more and more anxious by the moment. I've already humiliated myself once. I silently pray that I'll be able to win back her approval before it's too late.

"What do you think of the estate, Aria? Does it meet your standards? Are the servants taking care of your needs?" Dianne asks me curiously.

"Absolutely, Dianne. The estate is one of the finest I've ever encountered. The servants are wonderful. You do an job of running the place." I say, as I force a smile.

"Yes, I've been told so many times. I suggest that you keep a close eye on how I handle things around here. Within a few short months, you and Ezra will have an estate of your own. It is important that you run it perfectly. Ezra is used to perfection. After everything he's been through, my son deserves perfection." Dianne says, as she glares at me.

I cough awkwardly, and avoid looking into my mother-in-law's eyes. What does she mean, after everything he's been through? How is growing up in one of the finest estates in New York and being educated at West Point trying for a man like Ezra? He's probably had the most ideal upbringing that anyone could ever ask for.

"What do you think of Ezra? Has he been kind? I presume he is taking good care of you?" Dianne questions.

I immediately remember what Charlotte told me. I am too speak well of Ezra, especially in front of his parents.

"Ezra is nothing short of a gentleman. He's incredibly attentive to my needs, and I always enjoy his company. Today has been rather difficult for me though. I miss Ezra a great deal, and I cannot wait to see him this evening. I'm certain I married the right man." I say, as I force a smile.

"Yes. We pride ourselves on raising gentlemen in this family. I am sure you'll get your chance to carry on the tradition soon. Could you be pregnant, Aria? Have you noticed any of the signs?" Dianne asks, perking up a bit.

I couldn't possibly be with child. Ezra hasn't planted a single seed in me. I wonder what Dianne would say if she knew the truth. She would probably resent me. The Fitzgeralds obviously need an heir, and I'm in charge of keeping the family name alive. I have not done my duty to her or to Ezra. I am a disgrace.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I do not think I'm expecting yet. I started my cycle this morning." I mutter, as I try to conceal the guilt that I'm feeling.

Before Dianne can respond, the servant hurries back into the dining hall with our tea. She hands us our warm beverages, before scurrying out of the room, and leaving me alone with Ezra's mother. Wonderful.

"That is strange. You are so young, and surely so fertile... Is Ezra having problems?" Dianne asks, as her cheeks turn as pink as mine are.

"N-No. Ezra is fine." I mutter, before taking a long sip of my tea.

"Do you lay down for a while after he finishes? If you sit up too quickly, his seeds might spill out of you. You don't want to waste any of Ezra's seeds. If you do, you might never get pregnant." Dianne says, as her tone turns serious.

"I suppose I sit up too quickly afterwards. Surely this is the problem." I say, trying to keep Dianne from becoming suspicious.

"Goodness, Aria. No wonder you're not with child! Why did your mother not tell you-" Dianne says, stoping mid-sentence.

Obviously she realizes her mistake. My mother didn't tell me because my mother died before I got engaged. I wish Momma were here now. She would have never let Daddy marry me off to a man with such a wicked mother.

"I am sorry, dear. I forgot that your mother has...Passed. If you have any questions about um, intercourse, feel free to ask me." Dianne says, though I can detect her insincerity.

"Thank you." I tell her softly.

"You're welcome. You're my daughter-in-law now, and it's very important that you give Ezra plenty of children. Why don't you go upstairs for your afternoon nap? Your body needs lots of rest." Dianne says to me.

I nod before springing to my feet, and walking towards the door. I am so happy that we're finally done with tea! I cannot wait to get away from that woman!

"Aria... Wait. There is one thing I forgot to mention." Dianne says, before I can leave the dining hall.

"Yes?" I ask, as I turn to face her.

"I know Ezra very well, and I can tell that he is extremely fond of you. I might not have known you for very long, but I know girls like you, Aria. If you play with Ezra's heart... If you do anything to hurt him, there will be consequences. You are to treat my son with the utmost amount of respect and kindness, is that clear?" Dianne asks, as she begins to raise her voice.

Her words surprise me so much, that my jaw nearly drops to the floor. What does she mean she knows girls like me? I would never intentionally hurt Ezra. Honestly, I am just praying that he doesn't hurt me first.

"H-Have I done something to offend Ezra?" I ask, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"No. Not yet. Sometimes, it's what you don't do that makes all the difference. Go upstairs and think about what we talked about this afternoon." Dianne commands.

She does not have to ask me twice. I hurry to my bedchamber, before closing the door, and jumping onto the bed that I'm supposed to be sharing with Ezra. Within seconds, I'm in tears. What have I done? Surely, I've dug my own grave.

Ezra's POV

After I finish working for the day, I tell my driver to take me back to the estate. I thought having a wife to come home to would make the day seem shorter, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The day was excruciatingly long, and all I could think about was getting home to my beautiful Aria. I wonder if she enjoyed her time with Spencer. I wonder if she missed me half as much as I missed her. Probably not.

"Ezra!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up, and gasp when I see Caleb Rivers standing behind the carriage. Caleb is a friend of my family's, and I haven't seen him since my wedding. I wonder what he is doing here. Maybe he is teaching too. No West Point Graduate knows what to do now that the war is over.

"Caleb! How are you, my friend? What brings you here on this fine evening?" I ask him politely.

"I've been teaching. Toby told me that you started today. I was hoping to catch you. Could I trouble you for a ride back to my estate? I have some gentleman's business I'd like to discuss with you." Caleb says, as his tone turns serious.

"Yes, of course. Sir, we'll be making a stop at the River's Estate!" I call out to the driver,

The driver nods, as Caleb climbs into the carriage. I wonder what he needs to discuss. I know his wife, Hanna, gave birth to a little girl a few weeks ago. I wonder if something is wrong with her...

"Is everything okay, Caleb? How is Hanna doing? What about Rosamond?" I ask, trying to remain calm for my friend's stake.

"My girls are doing just fine, Ezra. Hanna is still recovering from the strains of childbirth, but she is feeling much better. Rosamond is perfect. She's so beautiful... Looks just like her Momma." Caleb says, with a proud smile.

I'm ashamed to admit that for a moment, I feel jealous of Caleb. I wish I had a daughter who looked just like Aria. I'd like a piece of my wife to love and protect, since she does not let me do those things to her.

No. I am not being fair. Caleb had to wait quite a while for a baby. He married Hanna weeks before the war started, and they were apart for four years. Times were trying for the couple. It wasn't easy for them at all.

"So what is the matter?" I ask Caleb curiously.

"I am having a great deal of trouble supporting my family. You know how it is, Ezra. Income is so low during wartime. I haven't made a dime in the last four years, and suddenly I'm responsibly for supporting Hanna and our baby girl." Caleb says, with an exasperated sigh.

"Have you spoken with your father about this?" I ask Caleb.

"Ezra... My dad is having a hard time. The war was hard on him and my mother. I'm ashamed to say that he gambled half of my inheritance away. It's unfortunate, because I need to borrow some money to pay off my mortgage." Caleb says, as he avoids looking into my eyes.

Caleb's family is one of the wealthiest in Rosewood, but Mr. Rivers is known for being a serious gambler. It looks like his terrible habits finally caught up to him. The timing is rather unfortunate though. Caleb and Hanna are just starting their family, and now they have this burden to carry over their shoulders.

"I am sorry to hear that. I'm sure your father will be able to figure something out. Have you spoken to Hanna's father? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you. I doubt he'd want to see Hanna struggle. Especially with the baby." I say, trying to comfort Caleb.

"I cannot ask my father-in-law for help, Ezra. He only gave me Hanna because she was so in love with me, and because I was a West Point student. Tom Marin has never liked me, and if I tell him that I cannot support his daughter, he'll like me even less." Caleb grumbles.

"I do not know what to say. I wish there was something I could do to help..." I start to ramble.

"There is. I need you to loan me enough money to pay off my mortgage. I know it's a lot, but I will pay you back eventually. Once I get the money, I'll even give you ten percent interest of what you lent me..." Caleb starts to ramble.

"Caleb, I'd love to help you. Honestly, I would. Any other time I'd agree to loan you money in a heartbeat, but I have Aria to worry about now. We're still living at my father's estate, and I finally have enough money to build us a place of our own." I say, as I avoid looking into Caleb's eyes.

"Say no more. I completely understand. I'll figure something else out." Caleb says, with a long sigh.

I look up at Caleb, and gasp when I realize that tears are pouring out of his eyes. This must worse than I thought. I cannot imagine the stress he must be feeling. Being in debt when you're trying to support a wife and daughter is the worst thing that could happen to a man. If I were in his shoes, I could only hope that my friends would help me. Maybe I should rethink this...

"Caleb, Aria and I will be comfortable in my father's estate for a short while longer. I'll loan you the money." I say, as I rest a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"N-No. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. Aria deserves a place of her own." Caleb says, as he begins to shake his head vigorously.

"She does, but I'll start building eventually. You have a wife and a little girl to provide for. You need the money more than I do, Caleb." I tell the man.

"A-Are you sure?" Caleb asks with a sniffle.

"Of course I'm sure. Aria and I will be fine." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did Aria's talk with Dianne surprise you? How will that conversation effect Aria and Ezra's relationship? It looks like the couple is going to stay in the estate for a while longer! Will Dianne chill-out, or get worse? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :)


	11. The Truth

Ezra's POV

As soon as I get to the estate, I hurry to my bedchamber to greet Aria. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Aria sleeping soundly in our king-sized bed. Why is she asleep so early? My poor darling must be tired.

I tip toe over to the bed, before taking a seat next to my sleeping wife. She looks so beautiful in her sleep. So... Vulnerable. I rarely get to see her in this state, since I always end up sleeping on the couch. I take a minute to admire Aria, and then I instinctually bend down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. To my dismay, Aria's hazel eyes flutter open. Oh no! I did not mean to wake her...

"E-E-Ezra?" Aria asks with a tired yawn.

"Sh-sh. Go back to sleep, honey. I'm right here." I say, before running my fingers through her dark locks.

Aria's eyes close, but she continues to mumble words that I cannot make out. Is Aria awake, or is she asleep? Maybe little bit of both? Could she be talking in her sleep?

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Ezra." Aria says, finally speaking coherent sentences.

She's sorry? What could Aria possibly be sorry for? If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing. For some reason, I feel like I'm not enough for Aria. It's almost as though I'm failing to be a suitable husband...

"No. I'm sorry." I whisper, as I try to hold back tears of shame.

"Sorry, Ezra. sorry." Aria repeats.

"Sh-sh. Don't be sorry. Just sleep, Aria. Go back to sleep." I say, trying to soothe the woman.

Aria doesn't say anything else after that. No. She's out like an old lantern. I let out a tired yawn, and for the first time, I realize how tired I am. I'm tempted to crawl into bed with Aria, but I immediately stop myself. That wouldn't be right. It might upset my young bride.

I kiss Aria's forehead one last time, before walking over to the couch, and collapsing on the couch. I suppose I'll sleep in my day clothes. I'm far too tired to change into something more suitable. I close my eyes, and feel myself drifting to sleep.

Right when I'm about to pass into a state of oblivion, the door to my bedchamber bursts open. Who could be bothering us this late in the evening. What if it's a robber? My first instinct is to protect Aria, so I immediately spring to my feet. I look up, and let out a long sigh of relief when I realize that it's only my father. Wait, what is my father doing here? His eyes dart to the couch I was sleeping on, and then to the bed, where Aria remains unconscious, despite all the commotion. Oh no... How am I going to explain this?

"F-Father, what are you doing in here?" I ask, as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I was going to offer you a drink. I did not realize that you and Aria slept so early... Do you mind if I have a word with you outside? I don't want to wake our sweetheart." My father says, as he gestures towards Aria.

"Of course I do not mind." I mutter, before following my father out of the bedchamber. He leads me into one of the many sitting rooms in the estate, and we both take a seat on the couch. I wonder if my father can see how much I'm shaking...

"Are you and Aria fighting? Did she ask you to sleep on the couch?" My father asks, with a concerned expression on his face.

What do I say? I do not want to place the blame on Aria, but I do not want my father to learn the truth either.

"N-No I got home from, and Aria was sound asleep. I-I roll around a lot a-at night, and I did not want to wake her, s-so I decided to sleep on the couch." I mutter, as I avoid looking into my father's eyes.

"You're lying." My father says, as he shakes his head slowly.

"W-what?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"You stutter when you lie. You've done it ever since you were a little boy. Ezra, are you going to tell me what's really going on here?" My father asks, as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

I do not want to lie to my father anymore. He has been my closest companion for as long as I can remember. He is an understand man. My father will not judge Aria for being afraid. I am sure of it. Perhaps he can help me with this situation.

"Father... I have not been completely honest with you. My honeymoon was incredible, but Aria and I did not consummate the marriage. I tried, but she was so afraid... I don't think I've ever seen someone cry so hard. We've tried a few times since then, but Aria always ends up getting scared before we can do the deed. I don't want to force her, so I've been sleeping on the couch." I confess.

My dad sighs, and closes his eyes for a second. I cannot read him. Is he angry? Upset? Disappointed? I wish I could tell.

"Father, please do not be upset with Aria. None of this is her fault. She is still a child." I tell my father truthfully.

"Ezra, I could not possibly be upset with Aria. Like you said, she is very young. I am sure the marriage has been overwhelming for her, especially since her mother was not alive to tell her what to expect." My dad says, with a sad smile.

"Yes. Aria puts on a brave front, but I can tell that the transition from daughter to wife has been incredibly difficult for her. Are you upset with me, Father? I know I should have taken charge in the situation, but I could not bring myself to do it." I tell the older man.

"Ezra... I understand. You are in love with her." My dad says, with a slight smile.

"I-I am?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes. Of course you are. I can see it in your eyes. You love Aria, and you do not not want to hurt her." My dad tells me gently.

Part of me knows that my father is right. I do love Aria. Perhaps I have loved her for a long time, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself because I know she does not feel the same way about me. Not yet anyways, and it hurts. It hurts more than anything the Confederates did to torture me in the prison camp.

"Oh father, what am I to do? She has me wrapped around her little finger, and I cannot bring myself to take control of the situation. But I need to impregnate her soon... This family needs an heir." I say, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Ezra, do not cry. It will be fine. Just sit Aria down, and tell her the truth. Explain that you do not want to pressure her, but the clock is ticking. The longer you wait, the harder it will become for Aria to get pregnant. Explain that she can trust you, and that you will make it as painless as possible for her." My father suggests.

Huh. Maybe the reason it has never worked is because I never talked about the process with Aria before we tried. I never told her how special she is to me, or that I'd take care of her. Perhaps I have not done a good enough job communicating with my wife. Surely this is the problem. Once Aria and I have an honest conversation regarding the issue, I am sure she will be more open to having intercourse. Aria is a reasonable woman.

"You are right. I will have a talk with Aria tomorrow after work. I am sure she will reconsider." I say with a genuine smile.

"Yes. I am sure she will too. So, will you tell me about her?" My father questions.

"A-About Aria?" I clarify.

"Yes. I want to hear all about the woman who stole my son's heart." My dad says with a chuckle.

What can I tell him about Aria? There are so many wonderful things...

"Aria is perfect. Absolutely perfect." I say, before listing all of her incredible attributes.

Aria's POV

My eyes flutter open when the door to the bedchamber creeks open. I immediately sit up, and sigh in relief when I realize that it's only Ezra. Ezra. My heart sinks in my chest as I begin to recall the details of what happened a few hours ago. Ezra was at work, and his mother accused me of being a terrible wife, who was destined to break her son's heart. I wonder if she told Ezra about our conversation. I wonder if he believes her. What if my own husband hates me as much as Dianne does?

"Aria... I did not mean to wake you. Is everything okay?" Ezra asks me softly.

No. Everything is far from okay. I feel absolutely sick. I have ever since my conversation with Dianne. I cannot tell Ezra that though. Wives are supposed to be positive creatures who lift their husband's spirits. I want to do that for Ezra, since I have already failed him in every other way.

"Yes. I am wonderful. Did you just get home from work?" I ask him curiously.

"No, actually. I was in the dinning hall having a drink with my father. Have you eaten supper? I can have one of the servants prepare you a meal." Ezra offers.

I am rather hungry. I have not eaten since I accompanied Dianne for tea, but I would hardly call that eating. I know I cannot say anything to Ezra though. I do not want him to think I am needy, or worse, fat. I will endure the hunger until morning.

"No. I am fine." I say, as I force a smile.

"Okay. Aria... Do you mind if I lay with you tonight?" Ezra asks, as he avoids looking into my eyes.

L-Lay with me? Is he referring to intercourse? Oh no. No, no, no. But I must say yes... Normally I would have no problem refusing Ezra, but tonight is different. Before, I was convinced that I could do whatever I pleased. Now I am not so sure. After my talk with Dianne, I came to the painful realization that Ezra is the boss, and I am merely his slave. He has the power to make my life hell if he pleases. I need to obey him. I shall train myself to be a good wife, so I do not get hurt in the future.

"Of course I do not mind." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

Ezra takes off his boots, before laying down next to me in the bed built for two. He runs his fingers through my dark and silky hair, before kissing me so softly, that I feel as though a feather is touching my lips. I like this sort of kissing. It is not desperate, or barbaric. It is gentle... Loving.

"I missed you a great deal today, sweetheart." Ezra says, as he slowly breaks the kiss.

"I missed you too. How was your day?" I ask him curiously.

"It was way too long. I spent the entirety of it thinking about you, and wishing that I could hold you like I am doing now. How was your day?" Ezra asks, as he tightens his grasp on my body.

Surprisingly, I missed Ezra too. Even though I have no feelings for him, it is nice having a gentleman to speak with through out the day. Not to mention, I did not have to see Dianne when Ezra was around.

"Mine was fine, but I missed you too." I tell him truthfully.

"I am sorry, my darling. Did you have tea with Spencer?" Ezra asks, as he perks up a bit.

"No, I did not. I dined with your mother instead." I mutter, as I avoid looking into my husband's eyes.

"Did you? How was she? Did you ladies have a lot to discuss?" Ezra asks me curiously.

Oh no... I must not tell Ezra the truth about the nature of my conversation with Dianne. He must remain ignorant and blissful. If he does not, I will suffer the consequences.

"Why, yes actually. Your mother is a lovely woman, Ezra. I am so honored to call myself her daughter-in-law." I say, resisting the urge to vomit all over my husband.

"Aria, I am so glad. My mother means the world to me. She has always been so kind to me... So loving and understanding. You remind me so much of her. Perhaps that is why I lo- I am so fond of you." Ezra says, as his face lights up with excitement.

I remind him of his mother? I suppose it makes sense. I haven't exactly been friendly to poor Ezra, and Dianne is about as friendly as a rabid dog. But why does he think she is so kind? Maybe she is different around him? Surely, that is what is going on. Dianne is nice to her little prince, and terrible to anyone who gets too close to him...

"What did you discuss with my mother?" Ezra asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well... We discussed the wedding, the estate, and you of course." I say, as I run my fingers through Ezra's thick curls.

"Me?" Ezra asks, with an adorable little blush.

"Yes you. There is so much to say about you, darling. How intelligent you are, how kind you are, how handsome you are... I could go on for hours!" I exclaim, before cuddling closer to my husband.

At first, Ezra looks overjoyed. Why wouldn't he be? Men love when their women shower them with compliments, since they have such fragile egos. But then something changes... Ezra doesn't look overjoyed anymore. He looks confused... Concerned even.

"Aria, are you feeling okay? You're not falling ill, are you?" Ezra asks, as he places a hand on my forehead.

"What? Why of course not! Why do you say such things?" I ask, as I stare up at the young man.

"You are a sweetheart, but I am not used to hearing such compliments from you. What is going on? This is not you, Aria." Ezra says, as he stares into my hazel eyes.

How does he know who I am, and who I am not? We have been married only a few short weeks! If Ezra really knew me, he would know that my compliments are insincere. He would know that I am only trying to please him so that he does not beat me.

"I am just so happy that you are my husband. I want to express that to you." I say, as I stare up at Ezra with my hazel eyes.

Ezra smiles, before kissing my lips softly. I kiss him back, but after a few minutes he breaks contact. I wonder what Ezra wants now.

"Aria... I have been thinking a lot about our future lately. Like I said, I am very fond of you, and I want us to be a family. Do you understand what I am saying, honey?" Ezra asks, as he begins to tremble nervously.

"Y-you want to touch me." I say, as my eyes grow wide with fear.

"No! Well yes, but that is not the point. I do not want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I want children, Aria. Is that what you want? To have little boys and girls running around?" Ezra asks, as he strokes my cheek tenderly.

Yes. Of course I want little boys running around. I just wish we did not have to have intercourse to make it happen. Why can't God just plant the seeds inside of me? Mary has no idea how easy she had it...

"If this is what you want, I am more than happy to oblige. Let's just get this over with." I say, with a breathy sigh.

"Aria, you do not understand. This is not something I want to just get over with. This is supposed to be special." Ezra says, as a look of hurt washes over his face.

"I am sorry. Am I not dressed up enough for you? Would you like me to put on a nicer corset? I can have Charlotte do my hair?" I offer, as I try to contain my utter annoyance.

"You still do not understand." Ezra says, as he shakes his head slowly.

"Would you care to explain?" I ask, as I begin to raise my voice.

"No. Not really. Perhaps you are just too young. I think I shall go to sleep now." Ezra mutters, before climbing out of bed, and walking towards the couch.

All the sudden, I feel absolutely furious. How dare Ezra call me young! He may be older than I am, but does he really think he is wiser? Contrary to what Ezra believes, I am not fool.

"What do you mean I am too young? I am as wise as you are, Ezra." I say, forgetting my place in the heat of the moment.

"No. I believe you are wiser, but you are also far emptier than I am. Why are you so cold, Aria? Why do you chose to hurt me?" Ezra asks, as tears begin to pour out of his blue eyes.

His tears and words take me completely by surprise. Dianne was right. I am hurting Ezra. But how? All I was trying to do was please him. I thought I was being a good wife. I should have known that there is no such thing as a good wife. Men will always be dissatisfied. Perhaps that is why they are so bitter, and violent. Ezra is no different. Why do I keep letting myself forget that he is just a man? A man, just like my father. Maybe I truly am a fool.

"I am not choosing to hurt you, Ezra. If anything, you are choosing to be hurt. Please leave me for the rest of the night. I do not wish to be the brunt of your anger." I say, as bravely as I can.

"The brunt of my anger? What does that even mean?" Ezra asks, as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"I said leave me!" I shout, before burying my head underneath my pillow, and bursting into tears.

Half of me expects Ezra to apologize for his unreasonable behavior and console me, but he does not. My husband just lays on the couch, and does not say a word. Even though we are only a short distance away from each other, Ezra and I are more separate than the North and the South.

AN: What did you think of this chapter! Was it smart for Ezra to confess the truth to his father? What did you think of the fight between them at the end? Will they overcome it quickly, or will it cause even more tension between them? Please review and tell me what you thought :)


	12. Hold Me

Aria's POV

I wake up to a loud BANG, and I immediately sit up and let out a terrified shriek. My eyes dart over to the other end of the room, and I let out a long sigh of relief when I realize that it's only Ezra getting ready for work. Slowly, the details of last night come flooding back into my mind. Ezra and I were going to have intercourse, but then we got into an argument. Though Ezra and I have squabbled on a few occasions, this was the first time we got into an actual fight. For some reason, I feel incredibly distraught over it. Perhaps it's because I know he'll start beating me now that there's been a major conflict between us.

"I am sorry, darling. I did not mean to wake you." Ezra mutters, as he avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

Darling? Did he just call me darling? Ezra is furious with me! Why must refer to me in such an affectionate manner? It confuses me a great deal.

"Why do you call me darling, Ezra? Surely you are still incredibly upset with me..." I start to ramble.

Ezra does something peculiar. He walks straight up to me, and then kisses my lips. For some reason, I find myself kissing him back with even more force. Maybe I won't get beaten after all. This is a grand sign.

"Aria, can we please forget about last night? I still care for you a great deal, and I do not want you to worry all day. We can talk after I get home from work, okay?" Ezra suggests, as he grabs one of my dark locks, and tucks it behind my ear.

"Yes. Okay." I say, as a blush begins to form on my cheeks. Why am I acting this way? I do not understand myself.

"Have an excellent day, sweetheart. I'll miss you." Ezra says before kissing my forehead, and hurrying out of the bedroom we share.

As soon as Ezra is gone, I get an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. As much as Ezra terrifies me, and as much as I despise him at times, I do not like when he leaves for work. I feel so lonely when he is gone. Probably because I am locked up in this estate, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Things will be better when I have an estate of my own. I will be free to come and go as I wish, and I can invite Spencer over for tea whenever I please. The best part is that I will never have to see Ezra's wicked mother. I will only invite her to the estate when Ezra insists upon it, and surely after we have sons of our own he'll forget about the evil woman who raised him.

I hear a knock on the door. That must be Charlotte, coming to dress me for the day. Now that I am a married woman, Charlotte spends even more time combing my hair, and powdering my face. I do not understand why she does this. The only people who see me during the day are the servants, and Ezra's mother.

"Come in!" I call out to the older woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Aria. How are you, dear?" Charlotte asks as she enters the bedroom, and closes the door behind her.

"I am quite well, Charlotte darling. How are you?" I ask, as I take a seat at my normal spot in front of the mirror.

"I am feeling rather well myself. I think I shall start with your hair. It looks rather tangled this morning, Aria. I presume Ezra is keeping you up late at night?" Charlotte asks with a chuckle.

I do not wish to speak with anyone about my personal business with Ezra. Probably because we have yet to engage in any personal business, and I know we have to soon. If we do not, Ezra will become extremely grouchy and dissatisfied like he was last night. Not to mention, I will never have any children if we do not have intercourse.

As Charlotte is combing my hair, the bedroom door bursts open. My goodness! Why has come into my bed chamber without knocking first? I am a married woman now, so I need my privacy. Charlotte could have been undressing me, and I would be mortified if anyone other than my nursemaid saw me in my undergarments.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I realize that it was my mother-in-law who intruded. She is standing in the doorway, and she looks absolutely furious. Oh my. What have I done now? Perhaps she thinks I've gotten fatter since out last meeting?

"How dare you! How dare you insult my family like this!" Dianne screams, as she storms over to where I am sitting.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you spoiled brat! I am ashamed to call you my daughter-in-law! What kind of woman refuses her own husband? You live in this estate because it is your duty to give Ezra children! How dare you!" Dianne says, as she begins to shout even louder if that is humanly possible.

I am so surprised, that I cannot even find the words to express how I am feeling. How does Dianne know about what happens between Ezra and I after she falls asleep? Surely he must have told her! Ezra lied. He said he wasn't angry anymore, but surely he still is. Why else would he drag his mother into this mess? This is the end. Everyone in the Fitzgerald estate probably hates me now. My life will be hell. Why didn't I just let Ezra touch me? I've been a fool...

"Aria, have you been refusing Ezra at night?" Charlotte asks, as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Y-yes." I say, as tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"They have not had intercourse once since they've been married! I cannot believe you had the nerve to lie to me yesterday in the parlor. You have absolutely no respect for me, or for poor Ezra! I do not even know what to do with a brat like you!" Dianne says, as she takes a giant step towards me.

Charlotte steps in front of Dianne, to shield me from the livid woman. Thank goodness dear Charlotte is here! What would I do if I did not have her to protect me? My head would probably be on a silver plater at this point in the conversation.

"Aria, will you please explain why you have not let Ezra take your precious virginity?" Charlotte asks, as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"I am so afraid. I have tried to let Ezra touch me, but then I get far too upset for intercourse. I am so sorry, my dearest mother-in-law. I did not mean to offend you, or Ezra in anyway. I care about him a great deal, and I want more than anything to have his children. Please forgive me." I say, as I burst into tears.

"Forgive you? Any woman in the state of New York would have killed to marry my son! My husband and I decided to give him to you, since you come from such a well-respected family. I trusted you with an important duty, and you have failed me. I am afraid I cannot forgive you that easily." Dianne says, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"You mustn't be so hard on Aria. She is still young, and her mother was not alive to instruct her on what to do. Aria can fix this. Her window has just began, and she has plenty of time to provide Mr. Ezra with the children your family so deeply desires." Charlotte tells Dianne seriously.

"I will not be spoken to in such a way! Especially by a servant! Aria, tonight when Ezra gets home, you will do exactly as he pleases! If you do not, there will be consequences! Do you understand me?" Dianne asks, as she glares at me.

"Yes." I mutter, as I stare at the ground.

"That is yes, Ma'am! And look at me when you speak! For heavens sake! You are a young lady! Who taught you manners?" Dianne asks, before storming out of the bedroom.

As soon as Dianne is gone, I burst into tears and collapse in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte hushes me, as she strokes my long hair. I expected her to be as furious as Dianne, but obviously she isn't. If anything, Charlotte is being kind, and understanding with me.

"She hates me!" I exclaim through my tears.

"No, darling. She does not hate you. Your mother-in-law is just angry, that's all. As soon as you get pregnant, she'll forget all about this incident. Do not fret." Charlotte whispers, as she begins to rock me like she used to when I was a little girl.

"B-But Ezra hates me! He hates me, Charlotte!" I say, as I begin to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"Aria, you should know that I despise men like Mr. Ezra. I see the way soldiers treat their women, and I certainly saw the way your father treated your poor mother. At first, I was absolutely devastated when I found out that you were going to marry a West Point Graduate. I was tempted to kill Mr. Ezra when he walked through the door of your father's estate because I disliked him so much..." Charlotte rants.

"Charlotte, that is enough. What are you trying to tell me?" I ask, cutting her off before she can finish her sentence.

"Mrs. Aria, I do not hate Mr. Ezra anymore. Not in the slightest. He's nothing like your father. I see the way he looks at you, and I see how gentle and kind he is with you. Mr. Ezra does not hate you, sweetheart. He's in love with you." Charlotte says, as she stares right into my hazel eyes.

Ezra couldn't possibly be in love with me! I've treated him terribly, and I haven't even let him touch me yet. Besides, why would anyone love me? I am so broken...

"No-No, Charlotte. You're sadly mistaken. Why would he tell his mother about our personal business if he loved me? If Ezra loved me, he would protect me from that heartless woman." I say, as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"Goodness gracious, Aria! Why must you be so stubborn? Mr. Ezra does not believe that his mother is heartless, or that you need to be protected from her. Mrs. Fitzgerald raised him, darling!" Charlotte argues.

It does not matter. Daddy was around during my upbringing, but I did not justify his cruel habits. I would do anything I could to protect the people I love from him. I wish I could have protected Momma...

"Aria, there is something I must tell you. I have been meaning to get it off my chest for some time now, but I was afraid you would despise me..." Charlotte starts to ramble.

"Good heavens, Charlotte! Please tell!" I exclaim.

"It's about the letter, the letter your Momma wrote to you." Charlotte says, with a breathy sigh.

The letter? How does Charlotte know about the letter? I kept it with me for a few months after Momma's death, but after I got engaged I burned it. I did not want Ezra to find it, and hate me for secretly hating him. If he had found the letter, he probably would have beaten me merely for loving someone who insulted him.

So how does Charlotte know about the letter? Perhaps she read it before I threw it into the fire? Charlotte was always around after Momma's death. Maybe she read it one evening after I feel asleep in her arms?

"You had no write to read that letter! Momma wrote it just for me!" I say, as I begin to raise my voice.

"Honey, you do not understand. I did not read the letter, I-" Charlotte starts to say.

"Enough! We are never to speak of the letter again! Do you understand me? Ezra can never find out that it even existed. It would be the death of me." I say, as I stare right into Charlotte's hazel eyes.

"But Aria-" Charlotte protests.

"But nothing! If you mention the letter again, it will be the last time I ever speak to you. Do you understand?" I ask Charlotte seriously.

"Yes, Mrs. Aria." Charlotte says, with a breathy sigh.

"Very well. Please leave me, Charlotte. I would like to spend the rest of my morning in solitude." I say, after regaining my composure.

Charlotte nods before scurrying out of the room, and not looking back once.

Ezra's POV

When I arrive home from the military academy, I go straight to the bedchamber to greet Aria. To my surprise, she is laying on our bed, and sobbing into one of the pillows. Why is she so upset? Did I do something to hurt her? I honestly hope Aria isn't hung up on the disagreement we had last night.

"Honey, what is wrong? Why are you so upset?" I ask, as I hurry over to my wife, and scoop her into my arms.

"How could you?" Aria asks, through her heavy sobs.

"How could I what?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.

"How could you tell your mother about us, Ezra? How could you do that to me? Now your entire family hates me! I can't believe I was starting to trust you!" Aria exclaims, through her tears.

My mother? What does my mother have anything to do with this? The only thing I've told my mother about Aria is that she is a delightful girl, and a beautiful bride. As far as I am concerned, my parents adore my wife. How could they not adore little Aria?

"Sweetheart, I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about. What happened between you and my mother?" I ask, with confusion in her voice.

"Of course you know what happened! You told her, Ezra! You told her that we haven't slept together. Why? Why didn't you just talk to me instead of crying to your mother?" Aria asks, as she stares into my blue eyes.

Huh? I did not tell my mother about my personal business with Aria. The only person I told was my father. Perhaps he mentioned it to my mother? They are extremely close. I still do not understand why Aria is so upset. My father does not judge her for not wanting to have intercourse, so surely my dear mother does not judge her either.

"Darling, you have it all wrong. I did not complain about you to either one of my parents. Last night after I got home from work, you were sound asleep on the bed. I did not want to wake you, so I took my spot on the couch without saying a word. My father came in and saw me laying there, so he dragged me outside and asked for an explanation. I had no choice but to tell him the truth. I did not do it in a mean, or spiteful way. I just wanted his advice because we have to have intercourse soon, but I am so nervous that I'll hurt you. You are so dear to me, Aria, and my worst nightmare is hurting you..." I start to ramble.

"Your story does not add up. It does not explain how your mother knew about us." Aria says, as she shakes her head slowly.

"Honey, my mother and father love each other very much. He probably told her what was going on." I tell her gently.

"Now both of your parents hate me." Aria says, through her tears.

"Hate you? My parents couldn't possibly hate you, Aria. You are their daughter now. Besides, you are far to lovable to ever be hated by anyone. " I tell my wife truthfully.

"Ezra, your mother screamed at me this afternoon. She reminded me that it is my duty to give you children, and when I apologized she told me she couldn't forgive me that easily. She despises me, Ezra." Aria says, as she begins to cry even harder.

Aria's words come as a complete surprise to me. I have never heard of my mother screaming at anyone. She is easily one of the most loving and compassionate people I know. Then again, Aria indescribably upset, and surely she would not lie to me. For the first time in my life, I am furious with my mother. How could she upset the woman I love so much? Poor Aria is still getting used to being a married woman, and my mother failed to understand that. Perhaps my mother is just angry. Surely she will apologize to Aria after she comes to her senses.

"Aria, this behavior is not characteristic of my mother in the slightest. After she calms down, she will surely apologize to you for being so harsh. My father did not blame you for wanting to wait a while. He was sympathetic towards your situation, as am I." I say before grabbing Aria's hand, and kissing it tenderly

"Now that your mother and father know the truth we are going to have to sleep together. Please take off my corset before I change my mind." Aria says, through her tears.

"Aria, surely you are not thinking about what you are saying. Do you honestly expect me to touch you tonight, while you are so upset?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Ezra, we do not have a choice. Your mother told me that I was to sleep with you as soon as you got home from work. I do not want to offend her more than I already have." Aria says, with a sniffle.

"Aria, this is ridiculous! If mother has a problem with us waiting a few more days, she can address me directly. I have no problem explaining to her that I do no want to touch you until you are completely comfortable." I say, as my tone turns serious.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when Aria wraps her arms around me, and begins to sob into my chest. Aria rarely allows me to comfort her, and I am shocked that she is practically asking to be comforted by me. I will give Aria what she wants tonight. I cannot stand that she is so upset.

"Do you resent me, Ezra? Do you regret marrying me?" Aria asks, as she begins to choke on her own tears.

What foolish questions. How could I possibly hate Aria? Thought she does not know it yet, I love her with all of my heart. I always thought she resented me.

"Aria, I do not resent you. You have been the best wife I could have ever asked for. Marrying you was the smartest thing I've ever done." I say, as I stare right into her hazel eyes.

"Surely you are lying!" Aria exclaims.

"No. I would never lie to you, my darling." I say, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

Aria cries, until she apparently runs out of tears. Her eyes begin to droop shut, and a tired yawn escapes from her lips. It looks like my princess is tired. I am about to tuck Aria into bed, and go to the couch, when she stops me.

"Do not let go of me, Ezra. Please do not let go." Aria says, practically begging.

"Honey, you must get some sleep. You are so tired, Aria." I tell her seriously.

"Stay with me. You can sleep here. Please hold me. I do not want to be alone." Aria says, as she stares up at me with her hazel eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes, Ezra. Do not leave." Aria says, with a bit more force this time.

I do not protest anymore. Instead, I slip into bed with my wife, and pull her even closer to me. Within minutes, Aria is asleep in my loving embraces.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? What was Charlotte trying to tell Aria about the letter? Did you like the Aria and Ezra scenes? Is Aria staring to fall in love with him? How will Ezra deal with Dianne now that she knows the truth about Aria? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I will be updating my stories on Thursdays from now on, just so you know :) thanks for reading!


	13. Wicked Game

Aria's POV

Waking up in Ezra's arms is a strange new sensation. Usually, it takes me a few minutes to locate my husband after I wake up. This morning, however, is an entirely different story. Ezra is holding me close to him, and staring at me as though I am a strange or foreign object. Perhaps he's not used to be being this close to me either.

"Good morning, my darling. How did you sleep?" Ezra asks me softly.

I slept like a baby. Heck, I do not think I have slept this well since Momma passed. Perhaps it is because I cried so much yesterday? No, I have cried much harder than I did last night, and I did not sleep that well. Obviously Ezra being in the bed with me helped somehow. He kept me so warm last night.

"Very well." I mutter, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

I know I do not have to kiss Ezra this early in the morning, but I wanted to. He was so kind to me last night. Ezra is a true gentleman. Maybe that is why my cheeks feel like they are on fire this morning. My husband pulls me closer to him, and I can feel my eye lids becoming heavy. I close my eyes, and doze for a few minutes, whiles Ezra strokes my dark hair. My eyes shoot open when I realize that Ezra has not left yet. He usually leaves for work while the sky is still pink, and right now the sky is bluer than the ocean.

"Ezra, why aren't you at work?" I ask him curiously.

"I am not feeling well." Ezra responds.

"What ever is the matter?" I ask, with concern in my voice.

"It's my darling wife. She was incredibly upset last night, and I couldn't possible leave her side today." Ezra says, as he stares into my hazel eyes.

His words cause my jaw to drop. Ezra cannot miss work because of me. I would feel incredibly guilty...

"Ezra, I am quite all right. You do not have to stay home with me." I say, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Hush, Aria. Do not cry anymore. I want to spend the day with you. I have barely gotten to see you since we returned from our honeymoon, and that is something that must be fixed. It is a beautiful day today. Have you been to the lake on the estate? Maybe we could have a picnic there." Ezra suggests.

"Oh, Ezra! I absolutely adore lakes, but I was not aware that your family owned one!" I exclaim, as my eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Why yes, my darling. It is a lovely lake indeed. The only problem is that the walk is rather strenuous. We can take the horses though. I know how you love to ride." Ezra says, with a small laugh.

"That sounds heavenly! I have not gone ridding since I married you! I am so excited... Oh, Ezra! Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask him softly.

"How could I possibly mind spending the day with you, Aria?" Ezra asks, before kissing my forehead softly.

Line Break

The more I see of the Fitzgerald estate, the more impressed I become of it. Their grass is long and thick, and unlike some of the other places in New York, it is full of birds and other wild life. I kick my horse gently, and she begins to canter with even more pace. My heart leaps with joy, and I begin to feel like a young girl again. I miss the days of ridding through Pennsylvania, without a single care in the world. I turn my head slightly, and giggle when I realize that Ezra is lagging behind. He is such an old man sometimes.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" I call out to him, as I slow my horse.

Within seconds, Ezra is caught up, and he looks terribly embarrassed. Maybe he likes to ride slow? But what is the fun in that? Ridding is not ridding unless the only sound you can hear is the wind. I doubt Ezra could hear the wind at the speed he was going.

"Your horse is much younger than mine, Aria." Ezra mutters with a blush.

"Really? Are you sure that is the problem?" I ask, as I raise an eye brow.

"Quite sure, actually. I'll race you too the lake!" Ezra shouts, before kicking his horse, and taking off.

"You cheater!" I shout, before kicking my horse roughly.

Within seconds, I am only a few feet from Ezra. I kick my horse forcefully so I can pull ahead, but she bucks angrily, and I go tumbling to the ground. Luckily grass is so long, that it softens the blow of the fall. I begin to laugh hysterically, and Ezra immediately stops ridding. I look up at his face, and realize that he's absolutely terrified. Poor Ezra is worried for me! Before I can tell him not to fret, I come up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh, my shoulder! Help me, Ezra! Please help me!" I say, as I attempt to stop laughing so I can appear injured.

Ezra immediately jumps off his horse, and comes running over to me. I have to keep it together here. I will not let him beat me.

"Darling, are you okay? I am so sorry! I should not have been so childish! How badly does it hurt? Did you hear a pop?" Ezra ask, as he kneels down beside me.

"Surely it is broken! I do not think I have ever felt this much pain in my entire life." I say, on the verge of laughter.

"Oh, sweetheart! Sit up for me. I shall look at it, and then take you to see a doctor immediately. I am so sorry." Ezra says, as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Goodness! Is Ezra honestly crying? I must be giving him a terrible fright. Still, I want to win...

"Actually, it feels much better now. See you at the lake!" I exclaim before standing up, and hurrying onto my horse.

"Aria!" Ezra shouts furiously.

I giggle, as my horse takes me far away from my husband. I arrive at the lake within minutes, and Ezra trails close behind me. Fortunately, he does not seem angry anymore. In fact, he is laughing along with me.

"That was terrible, Aria. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt!" Ezra exclaims, as he walks over to me, and helps me off of my horse.

"I am sorry." I say, before standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek softly.

"Well, you should know that I was going to give you the beautiful horse you just rode. Now I am not so sure." Ezra says, in a fake angry voice.

My eyes dart over to the black horse I just rode, and my heart immediately melts. She is so perfect. Not only is she beautiful, but she's fast, and she's the right size for me to ride.

"Y-You're going to give her to me?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Was. Like I said, I am not so sure anymore." Ezra says, in a teasing voice.

"Ezra!" I say, as I hit him playfully.

"I was just playing with you, darling. If you want her, she is yours." Ezra says, with a charming smile.

I respond by throwing my arms around Ezra, and resting my head on his strong chest. The horse is the best present anyone could have ever given to me. Now I can go ridding whenever I please.

"Thank you. She's incredible." I say, as I stare into his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you have a name for her?" Ezra asks me, curiously.

The first horse I ever had was a gift from my mother. I could not have been older than five years old at the time, and I was just learning how to ride. My mother went ahead and named the horse Freedom for me. According to my mother, the only time you're truly free is when you are sitting in a horses' back. After today, I must admit that I agree.

"Freedom. Her name is Freedom!" I declare.

"Freedom? That's wonderful! It suites her perfectly. Why don't you have a seat, while I tie the horses?" Ezra suggests.

I nod, and make my way towards a lovely willow tree that overlook the crystal blue lake. I take a seat underneath it, and about a minute later Ezra joins me with our blanket and the food. I stand up so Ezra can set the blanket down, and after he does I collapse on top of it.

"Wow! All of that ridding must have worn you out." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"It did!" I say, as Ezra sits down next to me.

My husband doesn't respond. Instead, be wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. Strangely enough, I am starting to get used to the feeling of being close to him. Dare I say it, I am starting to enjoy the feeling of being close to him.

"Thank you for taking me out here, Ezra. The lake is absolutely stunning." I tell him truthfully.

"Of course, sweetheart. I knew you'd like it." Ezra says, with a content look on his face.

"Do you come out here often?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm afraid I do not. I used to, but not anymore." Ezra says, with a breathy sigh.

"How come?" I question.

"I'm afraid this place makes me feel rather depressed. I used to come out here nearly every day with my friends when I was a boy, but then I got shipped off to West Point. After West Point was the war, and you know first hand how dreadful those few years were. Now every time I am at the lake, I think of how things were before the war. Things were so much less complicated then." Ezra says, as he stares down at the ground.

"I always though men like you enjoyed war." I confess, as I rest a hand on my husband's shoulder.

"Men like me?" Ezra asks, with confusion in his voice.

"Military men. You know, the ones whose grandparents have been going to West Point for generations." I clarify.

"Oh. Well, I suppose we do. As a child, I was taught to love war. At West Point, I was taught to worship war. After experiencing war, I've decided that I despise it. I wish I hadn't gone to West Point." Ezra says, with bitterness in his voice.

I stare at my husband in complete shock. He does not like war? Maybe that means he's not a real soldier. If he's not a real soldier, maybe Momma would have given him her blessing. Maybe, she would have even liked him.

"If you could be anything in the world, what would it be?" I ask, as I stare into his sad blue eyes.

"I would want to teach, like I am doing now. I wish I could teach about something other than war though." Ezra says, with a small laugh.

"Yes. That is understandable." I say with a nod.

"What about you, darling. What would you want to do?" Ezra asks, as he strokes my cheek gently.

Is he honestly asking me this question? He knows what I'm going to say. Heck, I have been taught to say this for years.

"I want to be a good mother." I mutter, as I suddenly jerk away from my husband.

"A good mother? I am sure you will be an amazing mother, but that is not exactly what I was asking. If you could have any profession, what would it be?" Ezra asks, as he scoots closer to me.

"What a foolish question. I will never have a career of my own, and we both know it." I say, with an ounce of bitterness in my voice.

"Aria, what would you do if you could." Ezra says, with a bit more force this time.

"I would want to write." I blurt out suddenly.

"Aria... Why did you not say something earlier? You could easily write if you wanted to. We have all the tools to help you succeed. I can hire someone to come and teach you while I am at work, and I will buy you a brand new typewriter!" Ezra exclaims.

"Ezra, you are forgetting that I am a woman. No one would ever read something written by me. It's a hopeless case." I say, as I shake my head slowly.

"But Aria, that is not true. There are plenty of female writers, and I would read everything that you publish. You are the wisest person I have ever met, and I have met many people." Ezra says, as he stares into my hazel eyes.

I lean into Ezra, and kiss him with as much force as I can muster. Ezra kisses me back, and lays me down gently. Then, he crawls on top of me and continues to kiss. I have never felt this way before. I feel... Desperate. Like I need him to keep kissing me, or I'll explode out of frustration. This feeling is surely sinful. Women are not supposed to feel these things when their husbands kiss them. The pleasure of kissing was made for men.

"Ezra, you can take of my dress if you would like." I say, as I slowly breaks the kiss.

I know he wants to take my dress off. His you-know-what is pressing against my thigh, and it is as hard as a rock.

"N-No. Not here." Ezra says, as he gently pushes me away.

"Why not?" I ask, with an ounce of disappointment in my voice.

"Because you deserve a bed." Ezra says, before kissing my forehead softly.

Line Break

Ezra and I don't say a word as we enter our bedchamber. Instead, he holds my hand, and leads me to our cozy bed in the center of the room. I know this is it. This is moment I've been dreading ever since I said "I do" in the chapel. Strangely enough, I do not dread it anymore. Every married woman I have ever met has done what I am about to do. If they got through it, so can I. Especially since I have Ezra.

"A-Are you sure you are ready?" Ezra asks, as he unlaces my green dress.

"Yes." I say, with a small nod.

Ezra kisses my forehead, before taking off his own clothes. Moments later, Ezra is completely naked. Though I have been naked with Ezra before, this is the first time I have truly seen his unclothed body. The times we tried were at night, and the room was completely dark. Now it's mid afternoon, and the sun is still bright. Maybe that's why I can see the purplish scars that run along his muscular stomach. What are those from? Earning those scars must have been excruciatingly painful...

"They're nothing." Ezra mutters, obviously picking up on the fact that I've noticed his scars.

For some reason, I feel inclined to know what happened to Ezra. I want to know Ezra, period. But I know better than to argue with my husband. If he does not wish to discuss his scars, I will not question him.

Ezra sinks down on top of me, and begins to kiss the area below my jaw line. It feels... Nice. Surprisingly nice. His you-know-what is getting harder and harder, and I know it is only a matter of time before he enters me.

"A-Are you ready?" Ezra asks, as he stares into my hazel eyes.

All the sudden, I feel frozen. What is wrong with me? Seconds ago I felt fine, and now I feel like I am going to faint. I know I cannot keep doing this to poor Ezra. I have to toughen up, for both of our sakes.

"W-Will it hurt a lot?" I ask him nervously.

Ezra sighs, before nodding his head slowly. My husband looks so upset, that I worry he might start crying. If he starts crying, we will never get this done, and I will never have a son of my own.

"It is okay. I can endure it." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

"I will be gentle with you, Aria. If you want me to stop, I will stop. I promise." Ezra says, before kissing my cheeks softly.

"It will be fine. I am ready whenever you are." I say, as I force a smile.

Ezra wipes the smile right off my face when he thrusts into me the first time. It hurts so badly, that I let out an audible whimper. I try to control the tears, but I cannot. Within seconds, they're pouring out of my hazel eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" Ezra asks, with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yes. I am absolutely fine. Do what you need to do." I tell him softly.

Ezra begins to move in and out of me gently, and the pain slowly starts to pacify. Still, it hurts, and Ezra asks me if I am okay every twenty-seconds or so. Towards the end of it, he speeds up, and stops checking up on me. My husband makes a primitive noise, and I feel his seeds easing into my body. Finally. We did it. The worst of it is over. After Ezra catches his breath, he climbs off me, and cradles me in his arms like I am a small child.

"A-Aria, I am sorry if I hurt you. I promise it will not feel so terrible next time." Ezra says, as he begins to rock me gently.

"It did not feel too terrible. I am sorry if I didn't do it right." I say, as my cheeks begin to turn pink.

"Don't apologize, Aria. You were absolutely perfect. The best I've ever had." Ezra says, as he takes a piece of my hair, and tucks it behind my ear.

For some reason, his words cause my heart to jerk. He's had other women before. I do not know why this bothers me so much. Obviously this is to be expected. Ezra is a West Point man, and he probably had women giving themselves to him every night during the war. For some reason, it still makes me feel sick. It reminds me that I'm just another one of the many women he's touched. I was not the first, and I certainly will not be the last.

"H-How many?" I ask, as more tears begin to form in my eyes.

"A lot, but-but I would take it back if I could. If I had known about you, I would have waited for the rest of my life because... Because I love you, Aria. I love you so much, that I'd go back to war if it meant keeping you safe and happy. I love you. God knows how much I love you." Ezra says, as he avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

W-What? Ezra loves me? But why? I suppose this means that Charlotte was right after all. How could this be? Ezra was supposed to be a heartless monster. He was supposed to beat me every night, and make my life miserable. I was supposed to hate him. The most troubling part of all of this is that I don't hate him, even though I should. Ezra is not going to love me forever. This is a phase. It is just a phase, that he will get over once I start having children. But until the phase passes, would it be terrible if I let him love me? What if there was a part of me that loved him, and enjoyed everything we just did? I know I should tell Ezra the truth about my feelings for him, but I cannot. I cannot tell Ezra I love him because it would be breaking my promise to Momma. I cannot break my promise to Momma. I know I cannot.

"A-Aria I..." Ezra rambles nervously.

"Hold me, please." I mutter, as I avoid looking into my husband's eyes.

Ezra does not say a word. Instead he stares at me absolutely speechless. Poor Ezra is probably surprised that I did not slap him for making such a confession to me.

"Hold me." I say, with a bit more force this time.

Ezra finally obliges, and I sigh in content. Lately, I've felt safe in his arms. I do not think that anything bad can happen to me with Ezra here. I have not felt this secure since Momma died.

"I love you, Aria. I promise I'll always be here." Ezra whispers into my ear.

For half of a second, I truly believe him.

AN: They finally did it! Do you think the timing was right, or should they have done it earlier or later? What did you think of the Ezria scenes in this chapter? Aria is obviously starting to warm up to Ezra, but will she express that to him soon? Were you surprised that Ezra built up the courage to confess his love for Aria? I think you'll be happy with how their relationship progresses, for now at least. Not trying to scare anyone, but you all know how my stories are. There's never an easy road for anyone ;). Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	14. The Ball

Ezra's POV

Aria is so beautiful when she sleeps. I cannot help but hold her in my arms, and stare at her like an obsessed little boy. I am surprised she is still asleep. I have kissed Aria's forehead a number of times, and the servants are being rather noisy this morning. Perhaps she is tired from the intercourse last night? I am absolutely petrified that I hurt my wife more than I should have. She assured me that our first time was not too unbearable, but Aria was probably being her normal darling self.

All of the sudden, I hear a knock on the door to our bedchamber. I do not want the knocking to wake Aria, so I spring to my feet and answer the door. To my surprise, The visitor is my mother. She rarely comes to this wing of the estate, so whatever she has to say must be incredibly important. I leave the bed chamber, and close the door behind me so our talking does not wake Aria.

"Good morning, mother. What brings you here, this morning?" I question.

"Ezra, it is already ten o'clock! You know we dine at nine o'clock sharp on Saturday mornings. Our entire family has been waiting for you and Aria." My mom says, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Goodness! It is already ten o'clock? I suppose I let the time slip away from me. You can go ahead and dine without us, as Aria is still sound asleep. We will dine separately in a short while." I tell my mother politely.

My mom doesn't seem to like my proposal because she looks angry. Scratch that, she looks livid. Why is my mother so upset? I've missed family brunch on more than one occasion, and she's never been this outraged by it before.

"Ezra, you know that Saturday mornings are reserve for family. You and Aria are not exempt from this basic duty. I expect you both to be dressed and polished within the half hour." My mom says, as she begins to raise her voice.

"Mother, I love you a great deal, but I will not wake Aria. She is incredibly tired, and I do not think she is well..." I start to ramble.

"Ezra, why must you be such a fool? I did not raise you to be like this!" My mom exclaims, as she throws her hands into the air.

What on Earth is my dear mother talking about? How am I being a fool? I am merely looking out for the best interest of my wife. My mother raised me to respect women, and to take their feelings into account. Does this decency not extend to Aria?

"Mother, I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about." I say, as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"I am talking about Aria manipulating you! She has you wrapped around her little finger, so you'll do whatever she says and think nothing of it! Honestly, Ezra. You let her trick you into sleeping on the couch..." My mom starts to say.

"Speaking of which, I heard you had some nasty things to say to my wife. Care to explain those remarks, Mother?" I ask, as I begin to raise my voice.

"Did you honestly expect me to keep my mouth shut? Aria has one duty, and that's to be your wife. She wasn't fulling that duty and you refused to step up, so I had to confront her. My actions were perfectly justified." My mother says, as she stares directly into my blue eyes.

"I disagree. My personal business with Aria is just that, personal. You had no right to interfere." I say, with bitterness in my voice.

"It's my responsibility to interfere, Ezra. This family needs an heir, and Aria is responsible for proving us with one. You weren't being a man, so I had to step in." My mom says, as she shakes her head slowly.

Her words sting. They sting far more that she could possibly understand. I wasn't a man on the battlefield, and I certainly wasn't a man in prison camp. Apparently, I'm not even capable of been a man in my own marriage. I've failed my family, and my wife.

"Ezra, if you and Aria want to dine separately, fine. Remember that the Fields are hosting a ball this evening, and I expect Aria to look beautiful and be on her absolute best behavior. Is that clear?" My mother asks, as she raises an eye brow.

"When is Aria not on her best behavior?" I ask, with a scoff.

"I can think of a time or twenty." My mother mutters, before storming towards the flight of stairs that leads to the dinning hall.

When I reenter the bedchamber, Aria's eyes are wide open. She looks incredibly distraught this morning. Could she have possibly overhead the conversation I was having with my mother? I sure hope not. I do not want my mother's wrath and my inability to be a man to trouble her.

"Good morning, sweetheart. My conversation with Mother did not wake you, did it?" I ask Aria.

"No, it did not. My eyes just happened to stumble open. Do not worry." Aria says, as I crawl into bed with her.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore from last night?" I ask her gently.

"A little, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I will feel well enough to have intercourse with you again tonight if that is what you please." Aria says, with an adorable blush.

"Only if you are feeling better. How is the bleeding?" I ask, with concern in my voice.

"It has stopped entirely. Ezra... Was I supposed to bleed?" Aria asks, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

All of the sudden, Aria does not seem like the strong and wise woman she normally comes across as. Not even close. Aria seems afraid, and unsure of herself. There are times I have to remind myself that Aria is practically a child. Her youth certainly shows during moments like these.

"Yes, sweetheart. The woman always bleeds her first time, but the good news is that it will not happen again." I say, as I rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Ezra. I am sorry if my questions trouble you at all. It's just that Momma died before she could explain these things to me." Aria says, as her cheeks turn bright red.

"Aria, you can ask me anything. It doesn't trouble me in the slightest. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." I say, as my voice begins to soften.

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me, Ezra. Please tell me if there is anything I should do differently for next time. I want- I want to make you happy." Aria says, with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Honey, you always make me happy. Everything you do is absolutely perfect, I assure you. However, if there is anything I need to do differently make sure you let me know. Like I said last night, I have done this many times before. I can make it feel incredible for you, Aria. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I do." I say, as I scoot closer to my trembling wife.

"E-Ezra... You mustn't say such things to me. Surely it is sinful..." Aria starts to ramble.

I interrupt Aria by pressing my lips against hers. She seems to enjoy my actions, since she kisses me back with just as much force. Perhaps this would be an appropriate time to show Aria how marvelous intercourse can be. I place my hand between her legs, and begin to rub her down there.

"W-What are you doing?" Aria asks, as her eyes grow wide with fear.

"Sh-sh. Just relax. You'll enjoy this, I promise." I say, with a mischievous smirk.

Aria takes my advice, and lets her body go limp at my touch. Within seconds she's moaning, though I can tell she's trying to silence herself. I don't want her to be silent. I want to hear how much she's enjoying my touch.

"E-Ezra!" Aria cries, as her juices flow onto my fingers.

That was easy. I smile, before planting a soft kiss on my wife's forehead. For a few seconds she looks relaxed, but the calm expression on her face slowly begins to evaporate. Did she not enjoy that after all?

"Did that feel good, darling?" I ask her gently.

"I don't-I don't know." Aria says, with an audible whimper.

"There is a ball tonight, but after that we can try it a few more times. Maybe you'll make up your mind after you get some more experience." I whisper into her ear.

"O-Okay." Aria says, as she nods her head in agreement.

Aria's words cause a wide smile to form on my face. This is going to be an unforgettable night for both of us.

Aria's POV

I cannot stop staring at Ezra during the carriage ride to the ball. I think my husband might have turned me into a man. Surely no woman has ever felt what I felt this morning in bed. It must be sinful to experience such physical pleasure, and I am probably going straight to hell. Ezra should also be damned, since he was the one who destroyed my virtue.

"Excited for the ball tonight, Aria?" Brian asks, as his eyes dart over to me.

No. I wish I did not have to accompany the Fitzgeralds to the ball, but I know I have to to make an appearance. Now that I am Ezra's wife, such things are expected of me. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when the carriage pulls into an extraordinary estate. This might be even more extravagant than the estate that belongs to Ezra's family.

"Are you ready, my darling?" Ezra asks, as he offers me his hand.

I nod, and Ezra immediately helps me out of the carriage. Dianne and Wes follow, and soon all five of us are making our way towards the entrance of the estate.

"Ezra, should we introduce Aria to some of the lawyers in New York? I am sure they would be delighted to meet your new bride." Dianne says, as her tone turns serious.

So this is how the evening will go. Dianne and Ezra will treat me like a trophy, and introduce me to every influential face at the ball. Wonderful.

"No, Mother. I will take Aria to the drawing room. That is where Spencer and some of the other ladies gather during these events, and I am sure Aria would rather accompany them than a group of old men." Ezra says, as he rolls his eyes.

"As you wish, Ezra." Dianne says, with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Ezra does not respond to Dianne. Instead, he takes me by the hand and hurries me into a secluded part of the estate. When we arrive in the drawing room, I see Spencer and three other women, two of whom have young children. I presume these are her friends?

"Aria, Ezra! How lovely to see you!" Spencer exclaims, with a wide smile. For the first time, I realize how large Spencer looks. I am surprised Toby lets her out while she is so pregnant.

"It is a pleasure for both of us to see you, my darling cousin. Would you please introduce Aria to the ladies? I am afraid I have some important business to take care of, and I want to make sure she is settled." Ezra says, as his tone turns serious.

"Yes, yes. Do not fret, Ezra. Aria is in excellent hands." Spencer says, with a warm smile.

Ezra kisses my forehead one last time before scurrying out of the room, and leaving me alone with these strangers. This is rather uncomfortable. Why did Ezra have to leave me so soon?

"You're Aria? Spencer, she's absolutely beautiful. Perfect for our darling Ezra." A skinny blonde woman says with a giggle.

I do not focus on the woman's words. Instead, I glare enviously at the little boy in her lap. He is going to be handsome when he grows up. I wonder how old the child is.

"I am Alison, by the way." She says, with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Alison. I presume this is your son?" I ask, as I gesture towards the boy she is holding.

"Why, yes. This is Andrew Campbell. He was named after his father." Alison tells me proudly.

Andrew Campbell. The name sounds familiar. Ezra must have mentioned him before. Perhaps Andrew was one of his classmates at West Point?

"He is absolutely darling. How old is he?" I ask Alison curiously.

"He just turned two, didn't you Andrew?" Alison asks, as she tickles his tummy playfully. The boy laughs, and my heart begins to swell with sorrow. I hope I become pregnant soon.

"Alison isn't the only mother here. This is Hanna Rivers. Her husband Caleb is one of Ezra's closet companions." Spencer says, as she points to the other blonde in the room.

I quickly realize that Hanna is holding a baby girl in her arms. What a disappointment. It is such a tragedy to have a daughter. I would not know what to do if my first child was a girl instead of a boy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hanna. You have a beautiful daughter." I say, as I force a smile.

"Why thank you. Caleb has always said that Rosamond takes after me." Hanna says, with a chuckle.

"Yes, I can most definitely see the resemblance." I say, as I take a seat next to Spencer.

"I am Emily." The woman sitting next to Hanna says, speaking for the first time since my arrival.

"It is nice to meet you, Emily." I say with a smile.

"You and Emily will become incredibly well acquainted, Aria. She is your future sister-in-law." Hanna says, as she nudges Emily playfully.

Sister-in-law? That must meet that Emily is engaged to Wesley. What a strange thought that is. Wesley seems so arrogant, and I cannot imagine him caring for a woman as soft spoken as Emily. Perhaps he has a different side that I have not seen yet? I sure hope so for her sake.

"Well, I would not go that far." Emily says, with a nervous blush.

"Are you not engaged to Wesley?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.

"She is not, but it is only a matter of time. Wesley and Emily have been in love since they were in diapers. Now that Emily is seventeen, we're expecting a proposal soon. Has Wesley asked your father for permission, Emily?" Alison asks her friend curiously.

"Not that I have heard." Emily says, as she shakes her head slowly.

"Well, I am sure an engagement will be arraigned soon. You are a lucky woman, Emily. I have not spent much time with Wesley yet, but he is quite a fine gentleman." I say, with a slight smile.

"Is he? I am surprised you think so, Aria. Wesley can be incredible childish when he is not around Emily. As a child, he was quite troublesome. My poor aunt was completely preoccupied with teaching him how to behave! Still, Wesley is a kind soul. He will take care of our Emily." Spencer says, as she rests a hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Yes, I am sure he will." I say, as I nod my head in agreement.

"You two mustn't say such things! Wesley and are are not even engaged! Suppose my father decides to give me to Lucas Gottesman, or Benjamin Coogan? Surely your speech would create a great deal of controversy." Emily says, with a worried expression on her face.

"Emily, you have nothing to worry about. Your father loves the Fitzgeralds, and surely Wesley is number one on his list." Hanna assures her friend.

"Speaking of the Fizgeralds, how Ezra treating you? I cannot imagine that lovable fool with a woman as beautiful as you, Aria. I presume he was incredible shy at first? Poor Ezra probably couldn't even look into those hazel eyes without feeling nervous." Alison says, eliciting laughter from the entire group.

I blush as I think back to my honeymoon with Ezra. Both of us were shy around each other, and it is rather comical to think about now. After what Ezra and I did last night, I doubt I could ever be shy around him again.

"Ezra treats me like a princess. I am incredible lucky." I say, with a blush.

"Aw, that is so sweet. Are you with child yet? You and Ezra will make beautiful children." Hanna says, as her face lights up with excitement.

Could I be with child? No. Ezra and I have only had intercourse once, so I doubt I am pregnant. Hopefully I will start seeing some of the signs soon though.

"No, I am not with child quite yet. I desperately wish I was thought. Seeing your two children makes me quite jealous." I confess.

"Don't fret, Aria. I am sure you will be as pregnant as Spencer in a short while." Hanna says, as she gestures towards the round woman sitting next to me.

"Yes, and you'll wish you were never with child. Being this pregnant is quite uncomfortable. I can never sleep, and I find myself crying over the smallest of things. Poor Toby is getting sick of dealing with my mood swings." Spencer says with a giggle.

"Oh Spence, it will be worth it soon. Rosamond is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hanna says, as she glances down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Hanna seems quite enamored by her newborn daughter. I am surprised she is not bitter about her lack of sons. I suppose Hanna will become pregnant five or six more times during her window. Surely she will bear a son eventually.

"We should find our husbands. The dancing will begin soon, and I do not want to miss out on any of the fun!" Alison exclaims, as she springs to her feet.

"We should find the nannies first. I do not want to take Rosamond out of this room, and have the music wake her. She has been incredibly tired today..." Hanna starts to ramble.

"Shush, Hanna. I will watch Andrew and Rosamond while you ladies enjoy the ball. We all know that I am far too pregnant to be waltzing around the estate. It would not reflect well on Toby or my father." Spencer says, as she takes Rosamond out of Hanna's arms.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you, Spencer. We all feel guilty about leaving you here." Emily says, with a breathy sigh.

"Do not feel guilty! I am sure you will do the same for me when you're pregnant, Emily." Spencer says.

"We will be back soon. If you need anything, send for us." Alison says, as her tone turns serious.

"Yes, of course! Go have fun!" Spencer exclaims.

Line Break

By the time we arrive at the ball room, all of the guests are already dancing. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Ezra waltzing with a beautiful brunette woman. I do not know why I feel so jealous all of the sudden. Men always dance with multiple women during balls. It is custom. As soon as the song ends, I hurry over to my husband, and he immediately embraces me.

"Aria! It is so nice to see you, darling! This Jackie Wilkes. Her father is Derek Molina, and our families are incredibly close." Ezra says, as he gestures towards the woman he was just waltzing with.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jackie." I say, as I force a smile.

"Likewise. I should find my husband. Surely he wants to dance with me." Jackie mutters, before hurrying away.

"I do not think Mrs. Jackie likes me, Ezra." I say, as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No-no, that is not true. Jackie is just shy around new people. She'll warm up to you." Ezra says, before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Ezra, do you think we could dance together? You know, before we have to dance with other people?" I ask, feeling unsure of myself all of the sudden.

"Honey, of course we can. I think it is my job to ask you that question though." Ezra says, with a chuckle.

"So hurry up and ask me." I say with a blush.

"Aria Fitzgerald, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire state of New York! May I have the honor of sharing a dance with you on this fine evening?" Ezra asks, as he grabs my hand and kisses it tenderly.

"Why Ezra, I was not expecting such a proposal. I might need a few songs to think about what you are requesting." I tease.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, if you do not dance with me it will surely break my poor heart." Ezra says, with a fake frown.

"I would hate to be the one who breaks your heart, Mr. Fitzgerald. I suppose that means I will have to dance with you." I say, before accepting Ezra's hand.

The pianos and violins begin to play, and Ezra begins to lead me across the dance floor. How I have missed dancing! Back in Rosewood, I used to love balls because it meant dancing with handsome young men for hours. I must admit that dancing with Ezra is quite a treat. He treads softly, but posses a great deal of confidence in his steps. All of the sudden, I stop dancing and lean into Ezra for a kiss. Ezra kisses me back, but within seconds we both pull away. We are in public, and it is frowned upon to express this much passion outside of the bedroom.

"You do not have to do this, Aria." Ezra says, with a breathy sigh.

"Do what?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.

"Act all lovey-dovey with me in front of our friends and family. Honestly, it is okay." Ezra says, as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"I know that, Ezra." I say, as I run my fingers through his curly hair.

"Then why are you acting this way?" Ezra asks, as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"Because I want to." I whisper, before kissing his cheek softly.

AN: A day late, but here you go! What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the Ezria scenes before and during the ball? What did you think Aria meeting the girls? There will actually be a two month time jump in the next chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)


	15. I Love You

Two Months Later

Aria's POV

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen." Dianne prays as she holds up her golden rosary.

Back in Rosewood, the ladies prayed the rosary on Monday afternoons. In New York, the ladies pray the rosary on Friday afternoons when the gentlemen are hard at work. I usually enjoy the prayer sessions since they are hosted by my mother-in-law and I get to see Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. Today, however, the prayer session seems to be dragging on forever.

Instead of focusing on the beautiful words of God, the only thing I can think about is the intense throbbing between my thighs. Ezra and I have intercourse every night unless it is my time of the month, and it is absolutely marvelous. Sometimes it feels so nice that I'm convinced my insides are going to explode. I once asked Ezra about this feeling, but he merely blushed and kissed my forehead softly. I am as much ashamed of this feeling as I am in love with it. Surely it is sinful to experience such powerful waves of pleasure as a lady. The Virgin Mary must be glancing down at me with spite this morning. I should not be thinking about Ezra or the things he does to me during prayer, but I cannot seem to help it.

Even if I weren't thinking about intercourse, I still wouldn't be able to focus on prayer. I was supposed to start my cycle on Wednesday, but I did not produce a single drop of blood. For the past week I have been waking up early, and rushing to the plumbing room. Once I get to the plumbing room, I begin to vomit until there is no food left in my tiny stomach. These two things cause me to believe that I could potentially be with child. I want to tell Ezra about the baby, but I do not know if doing so would be appropriate.

"Hail Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope! To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve; to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this vale of tears. Turn then, most gracious advocate, thine eyes of mercy toward us, and after this our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus. O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary!" The group chants, snapping me out of my thoughts.

After the last line of the rosary is uttered, everyone bows their heads in silence. I try to reflect and repent, but I cannot. All I can think about is Ezra, our baby, and the fact that I need to have intercourse as soon as possible. Hopefully Jesus does not hate me for thinking about such things. Surely if Jesus hated me, he would do something to hurt my baby...

"God thanks you for coming today, Ladies. Our servants prepared us tea and sandwiches, so feel free to enter the dining hall as soon as you are done praying." Dianne says, breaking the awkward silence.

I spring to my feet so I can follow Spencer into the dining hall, but before I can Dianne calls out to me.

"Mrs. Aria, do you mind staying behind for a moment? I have important matters that I need to discuss with you." Dianne says in the friendly voice she uses whenever Ezra or guests are around.

"Of course, Mother." I mutter before waving goodbye to Spencer and walking towards my mother-in-law.

"Aria, what is going on with you today? You seemed incredibly distracted during prayer, and surely this does not reflect well on any of us." Dianne growls as soon as everyone is out of the prayer room.

"I-I am sorry. I'm afraid I have a rather lot on my mind." I confess, as I avoid looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"Such as?" Dianne questions.

"I think I might be pregnant." I whisper, even though we are the only two people left in the room.

"P-Pregnant?" Dianne asks, going from annoying to overjoyed in less than a split second.

"Yes, I am quite sure. I missed my cycle this month, and I have been feeling rather ill in the morning. Ezra has also been doing his part at night." I say with a deep blush.

"Oh my goodness, Aria! Surely you are pregnant! You and Ezra are both young, and a pregnancy is the only explanation for these unusual occurrences. Have you told my son the good news?" My mother in law beams.

"No, I'm afraid I have not. I wanted to speak with you before I told Ezra." I murmur.

"Good heavens, child! You must tell Ezra that you are with child as soon as he gets home this evening! Surely he will be thrilled!" Dianne exclaims.

"Yes, I intend on telling him soon." I say with an eager nod.

"Very well. Hurry along and join the other ladies for tea. I am sure you have a large appetite this afternoon." Dianne says with a knowing chuckle.

"Yes, I absolutely do." I say before hurrying out of the prayer room, and entering the dining hall. I quickly spot my friends, and take a seat next to them without uttering a single word to anyone.

"What did Dianne need to speak with you about? She seemed like she was in a rather sour mood this morning." Hanna whispers as she taps my shoulder gently.

"Oh? Fortunately she is not in a sour mood anymore." I say with a wide smile.

"Dianne Fitzgerald not in a sour mood? Surely there is an explanation for such a rare occurrence." Alison mutters with an eye roll.

"There is... I'm going to have a baby." I tell my friends as tears of joy begin to pour out of my hazel eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Aria, this is incredible! Ezra must be overjoyed!" Spencer exclaims as her eyes grow wide with excitement.

"I suppose he will be after I tell him tonight." I say with a blush.

"You haven't told Ezra about the baby yet?" Spencer asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"No-no, not yet. I wanted to wait until I was sure." I explain.

"Well, I am sure Ezra will understand why you waited to tell him. Surely he will adore you even more than he already does once you tell him the news." Emily squeals.

I can only hope that my beloved friend is right.

Ezra's POV

I do not stop to talk to my family or any of our servants once I get home from work. Instead I run upstairs to my bedchamber, where I see Aria laying on our bed and reading one of her many books. I missed her so much today. The most joyful moments of my life occur right after work when I get to see Aria for the first time in hours.

"Hello, darling." I say, as I crawl into bed next to her.

Aria doesn't respond with words. Instead, she presses her lips against mine and begins to kiss me forcefully. I moan before propping Aria's petite body up, and removing her lacy corset. Aria and I have intercourse nearly every evening after I arrive home from work. Sometimes if Aria's feeling up to it, we do it all night. Though it took us quite a while to get to this point, I do not think Aria minds it anymore. If anything, I think she enjoys it.

"Ezra please." Aria says with a whimper.

I decide to give my wife what she wants, and thrust into her gently. Within seconds Aria is begging for more, and I speed up my pace. A few minutes later Aria's walls tighten, and both of us come undone. Oh. My. God. That was wonderful. Aria is so wonderful...

"Are you okay, love?" I ask Aria as she continues to breath heavily.

"I am perfect." Aria murmurs before planting a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Good. I am starting to think that you like having intercourse, my dear." I say with a small laugh.

Aria doesn't laugh along with me. Instead she tenses up, and pulls away from me abruptly. What is going on? Why does my wife seem so upset all of the sudden?

"What is it?" I ask her gently.

"I-Is that a bad thing? You know, that I enjoy intercourse?" Aria asks me with a deep blush.

"Why, no. Of course not. How could it be a bad thing? Intercourse is a natural process. We were meant to do it, and that's why we enjoy it so much." I say as I rest a hand on her bare back.

"But Ezra, surely it is not THAT natural. The Virgin Mary conceived Jesus without having intercourse." Aria reminds me.

"You are young, sweetheart." I say with a soft chuckle.

"Why do you always say that? I am seventeen years old, so surely I'm am quite old." Aria says with one of her signature pouts.

"I am afraid you are not, Aria. In many ways you are but a child." I murmur before kissing her forehead softly.

"That is strange, considering I am having a baby in a few short months." Aria says as she stares into my blue eyes.

A-A baby? Aria is having a baby? Surely this is too good to be true. I've envisioned being a father for the entirety of my life, but I cannot believe this is really happening. What did I do to deserve such a blessing? I cannot think of a greater joy than Aria mothering my child.

"E-Ezra, are you okay? You're crying..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Oh darling, I only cry because I am so happy. This by far the most joyful moment of my entire life, and I am so glad I get to experience this with you. I love you, Aria." I say as my wife's jaw drops.

The surprise on Aria's face hurts me a great deal, even though this is only the second time I've confessed my burning love for Aria. I know I should shower Aria with praise and affection at every chance I get, but I do not think Aria enjoys such things. The first time I told Aria I loved her she looked rather uncomfortable, and I don't want her to feel that way around me. Still, I thought Aria knew how I feel about her. Don't my actions speak louder than a million, "I love you's?"

"I-I love you, Aria. I love you more than anything, and I hope you know that." I say as the confidence begins to drain out of my body.

"I know, and thank you. That means the world to me, Ezra." Aria murmurs before kissing my forehead softly.

Part of me hopes that Aria will say I love you back, but she does not. Instead, Aria runs her fingers through my thick curls and cuddles closer to me. Perhaps I am asking too much of my bride. She is young, and she's already giving me a child of my own. If Aria loves me as I love her, she will confess those feelings eventually.

"I like Ezra." Aria whispers suddenly.

"Ezra?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Yes. I want our baby boy to be named after his handsome daddy." Aria says with a blush.

"Well, I am honored that you would even consider naming our son after me. However, I do not know if I want our son to be named Ezra. Besides, how do you know that the baby is a boy? It may very well be a girl." I say as my tone turns serious.

"A girl? Surely this child will not be a girl. The thought has not even crossed my mind until now... You do not think God would give me a daughter, do you? I have been praying for sons since I was seven years old..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Hush, my dear. What would you say if I told you that I have been praying for a baby girl?" I ask my wife curiously.

"I would say that you are a terribly cruel man. You know I want a son, Ezra." Aria mutters as she stares up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact. Tell me, Aria, why are you so opposed to the idea of having a daughter?" I ask the seventeen year old curiously.

"Is that even a question, Ezra? No one wants daughters. They're not good for anything." Aria says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I strongly disagree." I say as I shake my head slowly.

I expect Aria to make a witty remark, but she doesn't. Instead, tears begin to flow out of my wife's eyes while she tries to hold back sobs. Why is she crying? I thought Aria was happy...

"Darling, what ever is the matter? Please tell me the reason for your tears." I say as my voice begins to soften.

"I-I cannot." Aria says as she begins to shake her head vigorously.

"Why of course you can. You can tell me anything, Aria." I say as my voice cracks in despair.

"My daddy hates me, Ezra. He hates me, and he hated my Momma even more." Aria says as she begins to choke on her own tears.

W-What? Surely Aria is mistaken. What kind of man would even dream of hating his own daughter? Especially a daughter who is as precious as Aria...

"No. Your father couldn't possibly hate you, Aria. Why would you think such a thing?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"It is true, Ezra. My daddy hates me because I am a girl. He always wanted a boy of his own, but he got me instead. Daddy resents my momma for not giving him a son." Aria says as she begins to sob into my chest.

"If that is true, your father is a fool. You are nothing but a blessing, Aria. I would rather have one Aria than a million sons." I say as I pull my wife close to me and begin to stroke her beautiful brunette hair.

"That is a lie! You are only saying such a thing because you feel sorry for me." Aria says with anger in her voice.

"That is not a lie, Aria. What I told you was the truth. It's also the truth that I want this baby to be a little girl who looks just like her momma." I say as I stare directly into her tear filled hazel eyes.

"Why?" Aria asks me doubtfully.

"Because her momma is the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. Her momma has the ability to light up the room with her smile, and make my heart sink in my chest when I stare into her hazel eyes. Her momma is absolutely perfect and I am so lucky she is mine." I say as I tuck a piece of hair behind Aria's ear.

"Ezra." Aria says as her voice softens.

"Sh-sh. I am not done. Before I met you, I wanted sons too. I thought girls were weak, but I was terribly mistaken. You're a girl, and you're the strongest person I've ever met. I've been around plenty of strong men in my life, but none of them hold a candle to you." I tell the woman laying next to me.

"I am not strong, Ezra. I am so terrible afraid. Surely you know this." Aria says with a whimper.

"Yes, I do know this. Sometimes I can see the fear in your eyes, or hear it in your voice when you cry in your sleep. I know you're afraid, Aria. I just wish you'd tell me what it is that frightens you." I confess.

"I just-I never want you to resent me, Ezra. I know you say you want a girl, but eventually you'll change your mind. I don't want you to end up hating me like my daddy hated my momma." Aria says with a sniffle.

"Hate you? I could never hate you, Aria. I only hate myself for letting you believe that I could." I tell her shamefully.

"Do not hate yourself, Ezra. I do not feel that way anymore. You have shown me what kind of a man you are." Aria says as her tone turns seriously.

"Good. I hope you know that I will always take care of you and our children regardless of their genders. I'll always be here, Aria." I say as tears begin to from in my eyes.

"I-I know that now." Aria whispers as she inches her head towards mine.

I respond by leaning closer to Aria and kissing her. This kiss is not rough and desperate like the ones we normally share in bed. It's slower, and far more sensual. I love this woman. God knows how much I love her.

"T-Touch me, Ezra." Aria whispers into my ear.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby..." I say as I try to keep myself from becoming aroused.

"You won't. We had intercourse earlier and I feel fine. It will not hurt us." Aria assures me.

I respond by rolling on top of my wife and kissing her passionately. Aria kissed me back and I quickly forget that we are on Earth instead of heaven. Heaven surely can't be much better than this...

"Ezra." Aria says as she pulls away abruptly.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"No-No, I am fine. I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong about me liking intercourse." Aria says with a blush.

"Y-you don't like it? I am so sorry! You are already with child, so we do not have to do this anymore..." I start to ramble.

"Hush, Ezra. You do not understand what I am trying to tell you. I do not like intercourse; I love it. I love it almost as much as I love you." Aria whispers before restarting the passionate kissing and lovemaking.

AN: What did you think? Are you excited about the baby? Boy or girl? Did you like Aria and Ezra's talk? Were you surprised that Aria finally admitted her feelings? Let me know in your review.

Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm going through a hard break up, and even though it was for the best, writing about love kind of sucks. I got a lot of nasty reviews on all of my stories, and those definitely didn't motivate me to keeping writing. Im happy that people are so invested in my stories, but you have to understand that I am a real person who has a life outside of writing fictional stories. That being said, thanks to everyone who has continued to support me and my writing. I'll do my best to have an update by next Thursday.


	16. Late Night Screams

Ezra's POV

Aria always refers to our child as "he", but I like to think of the baby as a "she." Every time I imagine our unborn child, I imagine a little girl with hazel eyes and beautiful brunette hair. I know that most men wish for sons, but I want a tiny Aria to love and protect. How could anyone possibly blame me for wanting a carbon copy of my wife? Aria is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, and having two of her seems far too good to be true.

Right now, Aria is laying next to me in bed and sleeping soundly. Her breathing is always heavy at night, and I find it absolutely adorable. I bend down to kiss my wife's forehead and she does not stir in the slightest. After I kiss Aria, I rest my head over her nearly flat stomach. When will Aria's form begin change? I personally cannot wait to see the evidence of her carrying my child. I cannot wait to see my child period.

"Hi there baby." I whisper into Aria's stomach.

"E-Ezra? Are you still awake?" Aria grumbles as her hazel eyes flutter open.

Strangely enough, I am still awake. I am absolutely exhausted from work, but I have not been able to shut my mind off. Heck, I have not been able to shut my mind off since Aria told me about her pregnancy two weeks ago. Even though this is the most joyful time of my life, it is also the most stressful. What if I'm a terrible father? I am absolutely terrified that I will let this baby down, just like how I let my men on the battlefield down. What if the baby is a little boy who I'll have to send to war? The thought of my child going through what I went through makes me absolutely sick...

"Ezra?" Aria asks as she begins to raise her voice.

"I-I am sorry, my darling. I did not mean to wake you. I have not been able to fall asleep this evening." I say as I pull Aria's petite body close to mine.

"Do not worry about waking me, darling. I am only worried about you. Why haven't you been sleeping?" Aria questions as she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"I-I just cannot stop thinking." I confess.

"About?" Aria asks as she raises an eye brow.

"The war. Do you ever think about it?" I question.

"I cannot say that I do. The war is over, and I have spent the last few weeks thinking about our child. I suppose I understand why you cannot stop thinking about it though. Ezra... You lived on the battlefield for years. It was your entire world at one point. The good and the bad parts of that war will always be with you." Aria says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Oh my darling, you have no idea what it is like out there. I thank God everyday that you did not have to experience the horrors I went through, but I do not know if I will be able to provide our child with such a luxury." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Ezra, what in the world are you talking about?" Aria questions as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"If this child is a boy, all of our relatives will expect him to go to West Point just like I did. If he goes to West Point, he'll be forced to fight in the next war." I say with an involuntary shutter.

"I-I never thought about that. I do not like the idea of our child going to war, but at least he will be educated at West Point. He will have the best training that America has to offer, and there might not even be a war that he's eligible to fight in." Aria says as her face begins to fall.

"Honey, training doesn't matter. I grew up around men who lived and breathed war, and I ended up spending a year of my life in prison camp. Aria, I was a lucky one. I could have very easily been killed the night I war captured." I murmur as I run my fingers through Aria's silky hair.

"Like I said before, there might not even be a war." Aria says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh Aria, every generation has a war to fight. Sometimes they are important battles, but most of the time they are petty fights that we bring upon ourselves. Men get so hung up in the game." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"What game?" Aria asks with confusion in her voice.

"It's a game, Aria. That's all war is. Men become convinced that the only way they can bring honor to their country is by putting their lives on the line for the "cause." We flaunt our uniforms and our West Point degrees and feel like we've accomplished something great... That we're fighting for the greatest country in the world. No country is truly great, Aria, and wars are even less great then the countries who initiate them. At the end of the day, war is just death. Senseless and preventable deaths." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"E-Ezra, please do not cry. It's going to be okay." Aria says as her voice begins to soften.

"Aria, you simply cannot understand. I do not want our son to waste his life just as I have wasted mine." I say with a sniffle.

"Ezra, what are you talking about? You have not wasted your life. I am so proud to call you my husband, and not because of your uniform and West Point degree. I am in love with you because you are the kindest person I have ever met. You are so good to me, Ezra, and you are going to be an incredible father." Aria says through her tears.

"I have killed people you know." I tell her grimly.

"S-so?" Aria asks with a slight tremble.

"I just want you to know that I am not an innocent man, Aria. I am responsible for ending several people's lives.." I start to ramble.

"Ezra, I know that. You are a soldier. If you did not kill, you would have been killed." Aria says as she begins to run her hand up and down my arm.

"No, that's not necessarily true. I have done some terrible things during my career, Aria. One time a Confederate soldier snuck up on me during a battle, and we got into a wrestling match. I ended up pinning him to the ground, and pointing my gun directly at his forehead. Do you want to know what his last words were?" I question, as I stare directly into my wife's eyes.

"W-What?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with fear.

"He said "Please do not kill me. I have a little girl at home." Guess what I did, Aria? I laughed and spat on his face before shooting him twice. I-I did it because I was trained to hate the enemy. I convinced myself that he was a soulless person who deserved to rot in hell. B-but he wasn't, Aria. He was just a man. A man who had a little girl waiting for him." I say as even more tears begin to spill out of my eyes.

"You had to have that mentality, Ezra. You would have been killed otherwise." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"That doesn't make it right though, does it? My lowest point was probably the battle that I was captured by the enemy. Before they got me, I missed my target and shot a little drummer boy. He was probably ten, Aria. I had killed a child. We were supposed to be protecting women and children, but there we were killing sons and husbands... I finally couldn't take it. I got on my horse and abandoned my troops. My horse got shot down while I was fleeing, and then they tied me." I say as I cover my tear stained face with my hands.

"Y-you fled from the battlefield?" Aria asks with shock in her voice.

"Yeah, I did. I abandoned the men I was responsible for in the middle of a deathly battle. I suppose it doesn't matter though. I'm still a war hero, aren't I?" I ask with bitterness in my voice.

"Please, Ezra. You mustn't been so hard on yourself. You were a young man who was put in a terrible situation..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Stop. We both know I'm a monster. How can you even bear to look at me right now, Aria? You're perfectly aware of everything that I've done." I say with shame in my voice.

"Oh Ezra, every man who fought in that damn war has something to be ashamed of. The people in power pitted you men against each other, and as a result you all have innocent blood on your hands. T-There may have been a time in your life when you weren't an angel, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm looking at you, Ezra, and I see an angel with the most pure soul to have ever graced the presence of the Earth. I love my angel, and I don't care about what happened during the war. If I raise my son to be half the man that you are I will be incredibly proud." Aria says as she gently strokes my cheek.

"How do you still love me? I just told you all of those things..." I start to ramble.

"Love doesn't need an explanation, Ezra. I love you. It's as simple as that. I just wish I knew what triggered all of this shame." Aria confesses.

"I cannot give you a definite answer. I suppose that the thought of having a child to care for has triggered some of it. I just- Just promise me that if we have a son, we won't send him to war. I do not care if we shame my family's name, Aria. I just do not want him to kill or be killed for a useless cause." I say with a sniffle.

"Ezra, we will figure it out. If you do not want our son to fight, he will not fight. If we have to move to Europe, so be it." Aria says with a shrug.

"I-I love you so much." I say as I wipe away some of my tears.

"I love you more. Now please get some sleep. I do not want you to be tired in the morning." Aria says as her tone turns serious.

"O-Okay. Stay with me all night?" I ask as I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Where else would I go, Ezra?" Aria questions before resting her head on my strong chest and closing her tired eyes.

Aria's POV

Usually, I wake up to the feeling of Ezra kissing my forehead softly. Today, I wake up to the sound of him screaming. The shrill noise causes me to sit up in bed, and glance over at my husband who is tossing and turning shamelessly.

"E-Ezra..." I say as I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"N-No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Ezra cries out in his sleep.

"Sh-sh, you're okay. It's just me, Ezra." I whisper as I begin to stroke his sweaty check.

Ezra's blue eyes flutter open, and both of us let out long sighs of relief. Thank God that's over with! My husband immediately sits up, and wraps his trembling arms around my body. I don't think I've ever seen Ezra this... Shaken.

"Are you okay?" I ask him gently.

"Yes, my love. I am perfectly fine." Ezra says as he forces a smile.

"Ezra, you were screaming in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" I question.

"I already said I was fine!" Ezra shouts abruptly.

I gasp, and tears begin to well up in my hazel eyes. Ezra never raises his voice, let alone shouts at me. Did I do something wrong? What if he's falling out of love with me? I know what happens when men fall out of love...

"Oh, darling. Please do not cry. I did not mean to snap at you. I'm just tired." Ezra says as his voice begins to soften.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I ask with a sniffle.

"No. Not really." Ezra says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Oh Ezra... Why don't you stay home from work today? You should just relax, and try to catch up on sleep. You haven't been yourself the last couple of days, and I'm worried." I confess.

"I-I can't miss work..." Ezra starts to ramble.

"Yes you can. Just say you're feeling ill. I will speak to your parents at breakfast." I say, trying to convince my husband.

"I just don't feel like teaching young men how to kill today." Ezra says with an involuntary shutter.

"I know you do not. Just lay here, love. I will speak to your mother and father." I assure him.

"Thank you. I love you, sweetheart." Ezra murmurs before closing his blue eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper before tip toeing out of the bedroom and walking over to Charlotte's room to get ready for the day.

Line Break

Dianne looks incredible distraught when I arrive in the dining hall. This is a usual occurrence, but she seems even more overwhelmed than she normally does this morning. Perhaps this is not an ideal to time to speak with her about Ezra...

"Good morning, darling." Brian says before springing to his feet and kissing my hand tenderly.

"Morning, sis." Wes murmurs without making eye contact with me.

"Good morning, everyone. What a pleasant day it is." I say as I force a smile.

"Where is Ezra?" Dianne asks me shortly.

"Ezra is not feeling well this morning. He tossed and turned all night, and we both decided that he should spend the day in our bedchamber." I say as bravely as I can.

"Is he okay? Should I send for a doctor?" Dianne asks with panic in her voice.

"No-no, do not bother the doctor. Ezra's illness is nothing to worry about. I believe that he is just overworked." I say, trying to calm my hysteric mother-in-law.

"Overworked? By you?" Wes asks with a smirk.

His words cause a deep blush to form on my cheeks. I do not want to discuss my personal business with my husband's family... It is rather uncomfortable.

"Wesley Fitzgerald!" Dianne shouts as she turns to face her arrogant son.

"What? Aria is having a baby. It's not like their secret is well kept." Wes says with an eye roll.

"Wesley, you know that gentlemen are forbidden from discussing such things in the presence of a lady. Please apologize to your sister." Brian says as his tone turns serious.

"Sorry, Aria." Wesley murmurs as he avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

"It is quite alright." I say as I shoot him a triumphant smile.

"Ezra is fine thought, right?" Dianne asks as her tone turns serious.

"Yes, I am fairly sure. If he comes down with a fever or the chills I will notify you." I assure Dianne.

"Thank you, darling. This is quite a relief. I have important matters to deal with today, and caring for Ezra would have been quite burdensome." Dianne confesses.

Huh. Usually Dianne is eager to wait on her baby boy hand and foot. If she is unwilling to care for him today, something important must be going on.

"I do not wish to pry, but is everything alright?" I ask Dianne curiously.

"Y-yes, Aria. Everything is more than alright actually. Veronica Hastings sent a messenger to the estate this morning before you awoke. Spencer went into labor last night, and she delivered a healthy little boy. I thought you'd be please to know." Dianne says as she grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"S-She did?" I ask as tears of joy begin to form in my hazel eyes.

"Yes. His name is Peter Tobias Cavanaugh. Spencer was asking for you. Apparently she really wants you to meet him. I am taking the carriage over to their estate this morning, and you are more than welcome to join me." Dianne offers.

This is... Strange. Dianne is never this kind to me. I suppose my mother-in-law has been more bearable since she found out about the baby. I only wish I had gotten pregnant sooner!

"I would love to accompany you. Are you sure it is alright?" I ask as my tone turns serious.

"Yes, dear. It is quiet alright. Why don't you tell Ezra where you are going and then meet me down here?" Dianne suggests.

"Okay, mother." I say before springing to my feet and hurrying upstairs to tell Ezra the delightful news.

Author's Note: Obviously something serious is going in with poor Ezra. What did you think of his behavior in this chapter? Did you like his conversation with Aria? Will she be able to help him heal, or is the trauma too severe? In the next chapter, Aria will meet Spencer's baby boy. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter :)


	17. Peter

Aria's POV

When I was a small child, the most beautiful sight in the whole world was that of my momma. Every night when I curled up next to her in bed and smelt her familiar scent, I was sure I was in heaven. I am now eighteen years of age and the memory of Momma is still the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. Even though Momma will always be the most beautiful thing in my life, I have learned that there are many beautiful things in the world.

Peter Tobias Cavanaugh is one of those things. He has his daddy's blue eyes and his momma's tiny nose. As I hold the microscopic creature in my arms, it occurs to me that aside from Momma, he is the most beautiful of them all. He is not my child, yet I love him so dearly. For half a second, I despise Spencer. For half a second, I wish her offspring was mine.

"What do you think of him, Aria?" Spencer asks as she sits up in the bed she just gave birth in.

"He is absolutely perfect, Spencer. So perfect that I'm envious of you." I confess as I rock the little boy gently.

"Envious of me? Why? In a few months you will have a child of your own to love and protect." Spencer says as she furrows her brow in confusion.

Spencer's words cause a frown to form on my face. Lately, I've felt a sense of uneasiness every time someone mentions the child in my womb. The child that Ezra always refers to as a "she." Surely God wouldn't give me a daughter after I've spent my entire life praying for a son. I want to believe that he'll have mercy on my poor soul, but I have the strangest feeling that my child is a baby girl.

"Aria, what's wrong? You seem upset." Spencer says with concern in her voice.

"Spencer, I think my child is a little girl." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Aria, that's ridiculous. How can you be so sure?" Spencer asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"I've been having the most vivid dreams since I found out about the baby. Every night I dream that I'm in labor and after I push for a few minutes, someone hands me a little girl. She has my hazel eyes and my nose. Spencer, she looks just like me." I say with a shutter.

"Aria, that seems like a wonderful dream. I cannot imagine why you seem so upset over it." Spencer says as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"Because I can't raise a daughter, Spencer. I want a baby boy. No. I need a baby boy." I say as my tone turns serious.

"Honey, that is surely not true. When I found out I was with child, I prayed every night that it would be born a girl. A few hours ago I found out the child was a boy, and I could not have cared less. Holding Peter in my arms for the first time was the most magical experience of my entire life even though he wasn't the girl I had dreamed of. You'll love your child regardless of the gender, Aria, I assure you." Spencer says as a smile begins to form on her face.

I want to believe Spencer but the logical side of me cannot. Deep down, I know I will not be happy with a girl. I cannot tell my friend the truth though. Surely if I did, she would judge me harsher than God will.

"Surely you are right, Spencer. I have just felt on edge lately. I am terribly worried." I blurt out suddenly.

"Aria, what are you worried about?" Spencer questions.

"Ezra." I say as I avoid looking into my friend's eyes.

"Ezra? What is wrong with my darling cousin? He has not fallen ill, has he?" Spencer asks as her eyes grow wide with worry.

"No, not exactly. Ever since he found out about the baby, he's been acting strange." I confess.

"Strange? How so?" Spencer asks me softly.

"He's been having terrible dreams, Spencer. Every night he cries out in his sleep and he's not any easier to be around during the day. Ezra always seem tense, and I'm worried that I've done something to upset him." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Oh, darling! Ezra's behavior cannot be blamed on you. Once Ezra was released from prison camp, he started having incredibly vivid nightmares. He wasn't himself for months and my poor aunt and uncle were incredibly worried about him." Spencer informs me.

"T-They were?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes! Has Ezra not spoken with you about this?" Spencer asks me curiously.

"Never." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"He probably doesn't want to worry you. You know how Ezra is. He's such a protector." Spencer tells me.

"Indeed he is. Now that I'm pregnant, Ezra clings to my side like a child does to his mother." I say with a slight smile.

"How sweet! He's going to be such an amazing father, Aria. I'm sure you're both so excited for the baby to arrive." Spencer squeals.

"Ezra definitely is. I, on the other hand, am rather nervous about the whole ordeal. How badly does it hurt?" I ask as I glance down at the precious baby in my arms.

"Aria... I don't want to frighten you." Spencer says as her voice begins to soften.

"Really, Spencer! I need to be prepared." I say as my tone turns serious.

"Let's just say it hurt worse than anything I'd ever experienced. I was convinced that the pain was going to kill me." Spencer says with an involuntary shutter.

"I know the feeling." I say with a sad sigh.

"Y-You do?" Spencer asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Never mind." I say as I internally scold myself for saying such a thing out loud.

"Okay. Well, before you go, I have a rather important question to ask you. Peter is getting christened next week and Toby and I want you and Ezra to be his God-parents. God forbid if anything ever happened to me and Toby, I'd want you to raise and protect my son." Spencer says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"M-Me?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, you!" Spencer exclaims.

"I don't know what to say, Spencer. I already love this baby boy so much, and I promise I'll do everything that I can to keep him safe. I'm honored that you trust me with something this important." I confess.

"Well, I'm honored that you're now my son's God-mother." Spencer says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Peter Tobias Cavanauh, I love you more than you'll ever know. I promise I'll always be here for you." I whisper before kissing his forehead softly.

Ezra's POV

I forgot how it felt to be this depressed. Before Aria came along, I spent most of my days fidgeting in bed and thinking of all the ways I could end my own life. Some afternoons I would get a knife and hold it against my chest while I imagined what it would feel like to die. The only thing that stopped me from plunging those knifes into my chest was the pain it would cause my darling mother. Today, I don't even allow myself to think of the sharp knifes laying in the dinning hall. I couldn't even dream of leaving Aria alone with our unborn child.

"Darling, are you still in bed?" Aria asks as she barges into our bedchamber.

"Yes." I say, as I glance up at my frantic wife.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aria asks as she walks over to the bed and places a single hand over my forehead.

"Yes, I feel fine." I assure her.

"Well, are you okay?" Aria asks as her voice begins to soften.

"I just told you that I felt fine." I remind her.

"Emotionally, I mean. You seem... Distraught." Aria murmurs as she avoids looking into my blue eyes.

Why is Aria asking me such intrusive questions? I know she's trying to help, but I don't need my wife mothering me. I don't want to burden Aria with my problems.

"Well, maybe I am feeling a bit distraught today." I tell her shortly.

"Do you- Can we talk about it?" Aria asks me softly.

Aria's words infuriate me, and I have no idea why. She is only trying to help, yet I feel so much anger towards her. Maybe it's because I know she couldn't possibly understand the trauma I went through. I was a prisoner of war, while she was a teenage girl prancing through the fields of Pennsylvania.

"Why do you want to talk about it?" I ask as I try to conceal my frustration.

"Because you're my husband, and I love you. I'm worried, Ezra." Aria tells me shyly.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine and even if I wasn't, you're the last person on Earth I would talk to about it." I snap.

"W-Why?" Aria asks as he chin begins to quiver.

"Because you would never understand what I went through. While you were being pampered and spoiled by Daddy and his money I was being tortured. Tortured, Aria. How could you possibly relate to me?" I spit out.

To my dismay and surprise, Aria bursts into tears. Oh. My. God. What on in the world was I thinking? I just made the love of my life cry. Why did I have to lash out on her? Aria has been nothing but a sweetheart and none of this is her fault.

"Aria, don't cry. I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk. That's what I am. An idiotic jerk!" I exclaim as I spring to my feet and scoop her into my arms.

To my surprise, Aria doesn't respond. Instead she cuddles close to me and begins to sob into my chest. She seems really upset. I hate myself for this.

"Please say something, love. Tell me that you're going to be okay." I say as tears begin to form in my own eyes,

"Ezra, I might not be a West Point graduate or a war hero, but I know exactly how it feels

to hurt. I know that I'm just a stupid and spoiled Rosewood girl, but my life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses either. After Momma died, I was so sad. I couldn't get out of bed for weeks, and I would wake up screaming nearly every night." Aria says through her tears.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry I said those things. I know you endured a lot too, and my problems shouldn't diminish yours in the slightest. I just love you so much, and I don't want to burden you with my problems." I confess.

"Your problems do not burden me, Ezra." Aria says with a sniffle.

"They don't yet, but I'm terrified that will become a burden in the future. Let's just... Let's not worry about anything right now. How about we get you out of that uncomfortable looking dress and hold each other for a few hours?" I suggest.

Aria nods before turning her back to me. I stand up before unzipping her dress and helping her out of it. After that's taken care of, the only thing covering Aria is her creamy corset. She's so beautiful. I instinctively bend down to plant a kiss on my wife's shoulder blade, but she pulls away almost immediately.

"Please not today, Ezra. I am so tired from the baby." Aria says with a whimper.

"Do not worry, Aria. I completely understand. Just lay down on the bed." I instruct.

Aria nods before laying down and curling up under the covers. I lay down next to her before pulling her shaking body close to mine. What can I do to make her feel happy again? To make her feel loved again?

"Tell me about Spencer's baby." I say as I tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"The baby is absolutely perfect, Ezra. His name is Peter Tobias Cavanaugh." Aria says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Does he look like Spencer or Toby?" I ask my wife curiously.

"A bit of both I think. His eyes are blue like Toby's, but his nose looks just like Spencer's." Aria says after thinking about it for a minute.

"That sounds like a pretty good combination to me. How is Spencer? Is she still sore from childbirth?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"A little. She said it hurts a lot." Aria says with an involuntary shutter.

I sigh when I think of how much pain Aria will have to endure when she delivers our baby. I wish I could take all of the pain for her but that's obviously impossible.

"I'll be by your side the entire time. That is, if you want me there." I say before kissing Aria's forehead softly.

"Of course I want you there. Don't be silly." Aria mutters before resting her head on my chest and closing her hazel eyes.

I begin to stroke my wife's hair as my eyes start to drift shut. Before I can fully fall asleep, Aria sits up and begins to shake me gently.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"Before I forget, Spencer and Toby want us to be the God-parents! Isn't that great?" Aria squeals.

"That is great." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"Wait until you meet him, Ezra. He's so precious... I know he's not mine, but I love Peter so much." Aria says with a deep blush.

"I know you do, sweetheart. You are an incredibly loving person. It's one of the reasons you're going to make an amazing mother." I say as I stare into my wife's hazel eyes.

"Y-You think I'm going to make an amazing mother?" Aria asks as her voice begins to soften.

"I think you're going to be the best mother that the world has ever seen." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh, Ezra! You're going to be an ever better father. I cannot wait to hold our little boy for the first time!" Aria exclaims as she throws her arms around me.

"Or our little girl." I say with a chuckle.

"Don't be silly." Aria mutters before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

AN: What do you think? We're seeing a new side to Ezra. How will Aria react to his outbursts? Did you like the Aria and Spencer scenes? Should the Fitz baby be a boy or a girl? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	18. Hit By Reality

Aria's POV

Supper with my husband's family is always incredibly uncomfortable. It is a rather tight knit group, and they often spend their evenings discussing relatives and old families friends that I have never met before. I never have anything to say and it is frustrating because I do not want to appear boring or uninterested.

"Aunt Carol's second cousin sure was a fool. Had Booth not assassinated Lincoln, she probably would have done it herself." My mother-in-law says as she shakes her head slowly.

"What do you expect, Mother. She was a Southerner. They hate Lincoln more than we hate the Confederate flag." Ezra says as he takes a bite of the turkey.

"Well, there is one good thing that came out of the war. I do not have to see those backwards relatives of mine anymore." Dianne says with a nervous laugh.

Even though Dianne is laughing, there is sadness in her eyes. After South Carolina left the Union, her parents and siblings cut off all contact. Though Dianne would never admit it, she obviously misses them a great deal. I cannot blame her. The war split up families, and I see the pain it has inflicted upon everyone.

"You don't have any Southern relatives, do you Aria?" Dianne asks as she turns to face me.

"No one that my mother or father was particularly close to while I was growing up. We have a few southerners who married into our family, but that is all."

"Darling, your plate is completely empty. I do not think this have ever happened before. Father, can you please pass Aria the mashed potatoes?" Ezra asks as he gestures towards my plate.

A deep blush begins to form on my cheeks. Ezra is so clueless sometimes. I purposefully never finish the food on my plate because it is unladylike like to receive seconds. Tonight, however, I was so hungry that I could not resist the temptation.

"It is fine. I am actually quite full."

"Brian, please do not listen to her. Aria needs food. It will give the baby strength." Dianne says as she shoots me a small smile.

For the first time, I feel truly grateful for my mother-in-law. I expected her to scowl at me, but she didn't. She understands.

"Well, if it will give the baby strength, I suppose I shall have some more. We want our boy to be strong, don't we Ezra?"

"Sweetheart, you did it again." Ezra say with a chuckle.

"What did I do?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"You called the baby a boy."

"Sorry, Ezra. Sometimes I speak without thinking about it first."

"I am guessing two you want a boy though?" Wes asks us curiously.

"Aria certainly does. I, however, would be pleased with a baby girl." Ezra says with a proud smile.

"Why?" Wes asks with a scoff.

"Why not? I personally think a granddaughter would be lovely." Brian informs us.

"I do as well. We have raised two little boys in this house, but never a little girl. Having a granddaughter to spoil would be quite ideal." Dianne says as she hands her plate to the nearest servant.

"A little boy would be better though. We can start educating him early. By the time he turns sixteen, he'll be ready for West Point." Wes says with a wide smile.

My husband's face tenses up as Wes says this. The last thing poor Ezra wants to think about is our baby boy getting shipped off to war. I reach for Ezra's hand under the table, but he immediately jerks away. Why is he being so cold? Doesn't he know that I am trying to help?

"Are you men done eating? I have important matters that I need to discuss with Aria, and I would rather you not be here." Dianne tells them abruptly.

Oh no. That is never a good sign. Perhaps Dianne is angry that I ate so much food after all. Maybe she only pretended to be nice so she would not infuriate Ezra. I should have known.

"What do you need to speak to Aria about?" Ezra asks as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Things that do not concern you, or any of the men in this room!"

"Aria is my wife, so surely it concerns me." Ezra says as he begins to raise his voice.

My goodness! What has gotten into Ezra? I appreciate that he is trying to protect me from the wrath of Dianne, but he should learn to pick his battles. Besides, there are certain things that women cannot discuss in front of men. Surely Ezra knows this.

"Ezra, it is quite alright. I shall speak to your mother and then meet you in the bedchamber. Do not worry."

In less than half of a second, all of Ezra's anger shifts from Dianne to me. He gives me such an intense look, that for half a second I do not recognize my own husband. He almost reminds me of... My father. No. Ezra is not my father. He might get angry, but he would never hurt me. He would not hurt me, would he?

"Come on, Ezra. Let's have a drink." Brian says as he leads Ezra and Wes out of the dinning hall.

As soon as the men are gone, I let out a long sigh of relief. For once, I am happy to be alone with my wicked mother-in-law. Nothing she has to say could possibly worse than that look Ezra gave me before he left.

"What was that about? Has Ezra been acting strange to you?" Dianne asks me softly.

Ezra has been acting strange, but I do not know if I should admit this to my mother-in-law. Charlotte always tells me to speak kindly about Ezra in front of her, and I do not want to insult my husband in the slightest.

"Perhaps a bit, but surely he is just tired. I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

"That is good, I suppose. So tell me, how have you been feeling?" Dianne asks as she takes a long sip of her tea.

"Quite well, actually. Sometimes I get sick in the morning, but for the most part I feel normal. Tired, but normal."

"I am happy to hear that. You are starting to show, Aria." Dianne says as she gestures towards my stomach.

My cheeks turn bright red as she says this. A few nights ago, Ezra pointed out the small bump to me. He kissed it repeatedly, and I just laid there uncomfortably. I know that gaining weight is normal, but I do not like looking pregnant. Surely, it is unappealing.

"Do not be embarrassed, Aria. This is not a bad thing. All it means is that you and the baby are healthy. Even though it is a joy for everyone in the estate to see your body change, it is not appropriate for anyone outside of this family to see you in this state. We do not want young men seeing you and getting the wrong idea. You know what I am trying to say, don't you darling?" Dianne asks me gently.

Darling? Since when does Dianne call me darling? Perhaps she feels badly. I know this because I know exactly what she is trying to say. Now that I am starting to look pregnant, I am not allowed to leave the estate. I will be trapped behind these walls until the baby is born. The thought of staying in the estate for months is unbearable. Tears begin to flow out of my eyes and there is nothing I can do to stop them.

"Oh, Aria! You mustn't cry. I'm afraid this is just part of being a woman. I remember when I was pregnant with Ezra. His grandmother would not even let me leave my bedchamber and it was awful! It will not be that way for you though. You are more than welcome to roam around the estate as you please, and you can invite your friends over as often as you like."

For some reason, I find myself sprinting to my feet and hugging Dianne as though my life depends on it. As soon as I realize what I have done, I pull away. We both stare at each other with shocked expressions on our faces, and I mentally scold myself. Even though Dianne is being kind to me today, I must remember that she is not my mother. We are bound together by Ezra, but that is all. I cannot depend on her for warmth and comfort, and my actions were highly inappropriate.

"I-I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me." I tell her apologetically.

"Please do not apologize, Aria. You are more than welcome to hug me." Dianne says as she pulls me in for a second hug.

Who is this and what has she done with my terrible mother-in-law? Within seconds I find myself crying as she holds me close to her. Why am I acting this way? Perhaps I am worried about Ezra, or perhaps I have just missed the feeling of being mothered.

"Aria, what is wrong?" Dianne asks as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"I do not know." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh. The baby is probably making you emotional. Do not fret. This is perfectly normal. Why don't you go upstairs to Ezra? I am sure he misses you." Dianne says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

I nod before gently pulling away from my mother-in-law and walking out of the dining hall. I am halfway up the stairs when I turn around and sprint back to my husband's mother.

"Aria, what are you still doing here?" Dianne asks with confusion in her voice.

"I thought you hated me." I blurt out suddenly.

"I did too." Dianne says before taking a long sip of her tea.

Ezra's POV

I cannot believe I let them get her. I let them get Aria. A man in a grey uniform clutches my wife as she tries to calm the screaming baby in her arms. Not only do they have my wife, but they have my baby too. My baby girl.

"Please let them go. What can I do? Please tell me what I can do." I beg with desperation in my voice.

"There is nothing you can do. They're ours now." The man in the grey uniform says with a smirk.

I cannot just sit here and watch this man hurt my wife and daughter. I have to do something. But what? Without thinking about the consequences, I sprint towards the man who is holding the loves of my life. He responds by pulling out his gun and shooting Aria right in the head. As soon as her body falls to the ground, the man takes my daughter and throws her into the fire. Oh. My. God. I run over to the fire to see if I can save the baby girl, but it's too late. The only thing that's left of the child are her ashes. All of the sudden, the man in the grey uniform is hovering over me. He's so close.

"How dare you! I am going to kill you!" I scream as I charge towards the man and punch him square in the face.

The man's cries aren't deep like I expected them to be. They're soft. That's when it hits me. I was dreaming. Aria is fine and so is our baby. Except she's not. It was Aria who I punched. I get a clearer view of my wife's face and my heart breaks when I realize that she looks absolutely terrified.

"Oh my God! Aria!" I exclaim as I sit up in bed.

"No! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Aria screams as she jumps out of bed.

"Oh, Aria! I am so sorry. I was having a nightmare, and I thought you were a soldier. I didn't mean to hit you. I swear I didn't mean to hit you." I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

Aria doesn't respond. Instead she continues to cry as she clutches the area around her nose. I quickly light our lantern and gasp when I realize that bright red blood is oozing out of Aria's nose. I hurt her. I actually hurt my own wife. I am a monster.

"Aria, you're bleeding! Let me help you!" I exclaim as I spring to my feet and hurry over to the hysterical girl. I try to get a better look at her injuries, but before I can Aria jolts away from me.

"Don't touch me!" Aria says as she begins to raise her voice.

"Aria, please let me help you. I'm worried about you." I say through my tears.

Aria doesn't respond. Instead she leaps towards the door. I instinctually grab my wife's shoulder, but she immediately slaps my hand away.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Sweetheart, you need to get back into bed. I cannot have you wondering around when you could be seriously hurt. Go lay down, and I'll send for a doctor. I need to make sure that you and the baby are okay..."

"I hate you, Ezra! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Aria screams before sprinting out of the bedchamber and slamming the door behind her.

I want to chase after my wife, but I'm too stunned. She hates me, and I don't blame her. I just punched Aria in the face and made her bleed. I hurt the love of my life and possibly my child. For the first time, I realize that I am completely and utterly out of control.

AN: What did you think? Did you expect Dianne's change of heart? Why is she being so nice to Aria all of the sudden? And obviously there was that punch... What do you think of this Ezra? Obviously he didn't mean to hurt Aria but do you blame him for his actions? Will Aria find a way to forgive him, or will this strain their relationship? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year's Eve :)


	19. Away

Ezra's POV

Freedom and Aria are both gone. I have spent the entire night searching the estate, but I cannot find my beloved wife. When I went to the stables and realized that her horse was gone, my heart nearly broke in my chest. I cannot believe that Aria just took her horse and left. Why can't she understand that I hit her on accident? I never meant to hurt Aria, and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose her and the baby for good.

"Father, you must come quick! It is an emergency!" I exclaim as run into his bedchamber and wake both him and my mother from a deep slumber.

"What is it?" My father asks as he sits up in bed.

"It's Aria." I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Aria? What in the world is the matter? She's not bleeding, is she? I hope she's not suffering from a miscarriage!" My mom says with panic in her voice.

"No-no, it's nothing like that. I'm afraid we got into a terrible fight and now she's gone. Aria's horse isn't in the stables, and I'm terrified that she's hurt. It's raining rather hard outside, and she rides fast when she's upset. I don't- I don't want her to fall." I say as I begin to pace back and forth frantically.

"Aria ran away? What was the fight about?" My father asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

How do I explain this to my father? He always taught me to respect women, and he'll be ashamed to know that I laid a finger on my own wife. I certainly am ashamed. Only monsters beat their wives.

"That girl! She's gotten you all worked up, Ezra. I do not know what I'm going to do with her! Heavens, I was beginning to like her!" My mother fumes.

"Mother, Father, not now. We need to focus on finding Aria. I do not know how I will survive if her and the baby do not come home safe to us." I say as I burry my face in my hands.

"Neither do I. Dianne, you wait here with Wes. Ezra and I are going to ride down to West Point. Once they find out that one of our women is in danger, they'll search the entire state of New York until they find her!" My father exclaims as he hops out of bed.

"No! You mustn't get the army involved, Brian. A run away wife is an absolute disgrace to a family like ours. I will not let Aria humiliate us like this!" My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

"Mother, stop. I deserve to be humiliated. The fight was all my fault, and I'll never forgive myself if Aria gets hurt." I tell my mother seriously.

"Ezra..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Dianne, enough. We're going to find Aria. End of discussion." My father says before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the bedchamber.

I sigh and do my best to fight back tears. I can only hope and pray that my father is right.

Aria's POV

Running away was foolish. I am quite aware of that. Right now it is raining, and I am trying to keep myself dry by sitting under a willow tree. Though the leaves protect me slightly, I am still completely drenched. I would not mind being this cold and wet normally, but I am worried for my unborn child's health. What if he gets sick? Yes, running away was foolish. Still, it is not the most foolish decision I've ever made.

The most foolish decision I ever made was allowing myself to fall in love with Ezra. Momma warned me that falling in love with a soldier would end in heartbreak, but I convinced myself that she was mistaken. It was just so easy to love Ezra. I suppose I just wanted to believe that I was capable of being loved. It was foolish. I am a fool.

I rest my hand over my swollen stomach and let out a breathy sigh. What am I going to do? I am not only responsible for my own life, but for my child's life as well. Going back to the Fitzgerald estate is not an option. If I go back, Ezra will surely beat me worse than he did a few hours ago. I cannot let him lay a finger on me. I have to protect my baby boy. I do not want him being raised by a man like Ezra.

I used to think that Ezra was the kind of man who was capable of loving his wife and children. The kindness and compassion he showed during the early months of our marriage was enough to make me fall in love with him. I should have known that it was all an act. The Ezra I fell in love with is not the Ezra I married. The Ezra I married wants to kill me. He said so himself. At least I still have the baby he planted inside of me.

"I love you, baby boy. I promise I will protect you." I whisper before resting my hand over my swollen stomach and closing my tired hazel eyes.

Line Break

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I wake from my slumber and see Caleb Rivers hovering me. What in the world is Caleb doing out here? I thought I was deep enough in the forest that no one would find me. I must get out of his sight quickly! If I do not, he will take me back to Ezra.

"Mrs. Aria, what were you thinking? You are not hurt, are you?" Caleb asks before I can stand up and run.

"N-No." I mutter as I stare down at the ground.

"Thank goodness! What has gotten into you? Do you realize that you could have been killed out here? Poor Ezra would have been devastated! Wait... Are you sure you are okay? Your eye is completely black." Caleb says as his voice begins to soften.

I do not respond with words. Instead, I nod my head as tears begin to spill out of my eyes. I still cannot believe that my own husband blackened my eye. This is not the life I envisioned for myself. I really must find a way out of here. It is my only hope.

"Did you fall off your horse? It is rather slippery out here!" Caleb exclaims as his eyes grow wide with worry.

"I did not fall." I grumble.

"So what happened?" Caleb questions.

"Ask your friend Ezra. Surely he would be honored to give you an explanation." I say as furry begins to overtake my body.

A look of realization washes over Caleb's face but it is quickly replaced by a look of shock. Why does he look so surprised? Caleb is well aware that soldiers hit their wives. I am sure he beats poor Hanna and Rosamond on a daily basis.

"Mrs. Aria, your husband came to West Point early this morning and announced that you ran away from home. He said you two got into a terrible fight and now hundreds of West Point men are searching for you. Y-you cannot be suggesting that Ezra is responsible for your black eye." Caleb says with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes, Caleb. That is exactly what happened. Ezra hurt me." I say as I burst into tears.

"B-But this is impossible. I've known Ezra for my entire life, and he is one of the most admirable men I have ever encountered. He would never hurt a fly, and he would most certainly never hurt you. He loves you, Aria. His eyes light up every time he speaks your name!" Caleb exclaims.

"I used to think those things about him too, but we were both wrong. Ezra is not admirable and he does not love me. Men who love their wives do not punch them. Especially not when they are pregnant and delicate." I tell Caleb matter of factly.

"Aria, you must slow down. How about you tell me what happened, and we will figure out what to do from there?" Caleb suggests.

"Fine. Last night after supper, Dianne asked me to stay in the dinning hall a while longer so we could discuss private matters. Ezra was furious with his mother's request, and he started to raise his voice. I thought his behavior was inappropriate, so I told Ezra to go upstairs and that I would meet him later. Ezra did not seem to like my idea because he gave me one of the angriest looks I have ever encountered..." I start to ramble.

"He hit you right there in the dinning hall? In front of his mother and father?" Caleb asks with shock in his voice.

"No, of course not. You must let me finish, Caleb. I had a long discussion with my mother-in-law and then she dismissed me. When I got back to my bedchamber, Ezra was laying in bed. At first I thought he was asleep, but then I realized I was mistaken. As soon as I laid down, Ezra started to shout. He said that he was going to kill me and then he punched me in the face." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

"My God." Caleb says as he shakes his head in disgust.

"I-I was so afraid. My nose started to bleed, and I thought my husband was going to hit me again. Fortunately he did not. Ezra seemed just as surprised as I was. He started to apologize and say that it was an accident, but surely it was not. You cannot accidentally hit someone. It is impossible." I tell Caleb.

"Oh, Aria. I should have known. Ezra has always had a deadly temper. When I think of the way he used to scream at his soldiers in training... Why did I ever think he was an admirable man? I should have known that had a violent side." Caleb says with a breathy side.

Wow. Even one of Ezra's closet friends knows about his "violent side." I should have known. My father should have known. Then again, when has my father ever looked out for my best interest?

"Caleb, didn't you and Ezra both work alongside my father during the war?" I ask him.

"Indeed we did. Your father was an excellent war strategist, Aria. Surely he will go down in history." Caleb says as a look of admiration washes over his face.

"Yes, I have been told that on numerous occasions. But Caleb, did my father ever see Ezra's violent side?" I ask.

"I suppose he did. I think your father was there the day Ezra broke all of the plates in camp after the soldiers forgot to clean them. Surely he heard all about Ezra's outburst at West Point." Caleb tells me thoughtfully.

"Outburst at West Point? What in the world are you talking about?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Ezra never told you about his history with Jake Guzman?" Caleb asks me.

"N-No. I have never even heard that name before." I confess.

"Jake was Ezra's biggest rival at West Point. They were the brightest boys in our grade, but Ezra always seemed to fall short of Jake. Jake was always number one in school and Ezra was number two. Jake was the best athlete and Ezra was the second best. Jake even stole Ezra's suitor, Jackie, about halfway through our first year at West Point. One day we were all playing football and Jake tackled Ezra right before he reached the end zone." Caleb informs me.

"Why does that matter? I thought tackling was part of football." I say with confusion in my voice.

"It is. That is why everyone was shocked when Ezra stood up and punched Jake square in the face. He was so angry, Aria. Ezra just kept punching, and punching, and punching until Jake blacked out. Poor Jake was hospitalized for the rest of the semester." Caleb says with a sigh.

"Did Ezra get into any sort of trouble?" I ask.

"No. He would have been expelled, but fortunately your father-in-law pulled some strings. Ezra was let off with a warning." Caleb tells me.

I feel sick. My father knowingly married me off to a monster. I knew he disliked me, but I did not know he was capable of hating me that much. What did I ever do other than be born without a penis?

"Caleb, my father knew what kind of a man Ezra was. He knew, yet he gave me away." I say as I burst into tears.

"Aria... You mustn't cry. Your father did not know that Ezra was capable of hurting you. Beating a fellow West Point man is far different than beating a woman. Byron probably assumed that Ezra's past aggression was immaturity. I thought the same until I learned of him laying a finger on you." Caleb says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Caleb! What am I to do now? I-I have no one." I say through my tears.

"Shush. That is not true, darling. I will ride you back to The Fitzgerald estate now." Caleb tells me gently.

"W-What? You are going to make me go back to Ezra?" I ask with terror in my voice.

"No, of course not. I will keep you safe, but we still have to get you home. This behavior must be reported, and you need a roof to sleep under. Ezra might be a bad man, but Brian is not. He will take care of you while Ezra gets the help he needs." Caleb assures me.

"Caleb, no he will not! Brian is Ezra's father! He might be a good man, but he is loyal to his son. If I go back to that estate, nothing will change. Please do not make me go back, Caleb." I beg desperately.

"If you are not taken care of by the Fitzgeralds, my estate is open. Hanna and I will take care of you until your father steps in." Caleb says, obviously trying to comfort me.

Caleb does not understand that my father will never step in. Still, what option do I have? I must return to the city with Caleb. Surely my friends will protect me. Spencer would never let me get hurt. I am her son's god mother. But Ezra is her cousin...

"Okay, fine. I will return with you. But know that if I am forced to go back to Ezra, I will run away again." I warn.

"I believe you." Caleb mutters before grabbing my hand and helping me onto Freedom.

AN: What did you think? Were you surprised that Aria reacted so severely and left the estate? Caleb had some mean things to say about Ezra... What was that about? What will happen once Aria and Ezra are reunited? Will Ezra earn her forgiveness or will she leave again? Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading :)


	20. Back

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. It's been a rough few weeks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aria's POV

After a long ride through the heavy rain, Caleb and I finally arrive at West Point. As soon as my friend helps me off Freedom, I see Ezra out of the corner of my eye. Before I can react, my husband comes running towards me. At first I think Ezra is going to hit me again, but he doesn't. Instead, Ezra envelopes me in a hug.

"Oh, darling! Thank goodness you are okay! Oh my! Your eye is completely black! I am so sorry, Aria. I am so sorry." Ezra says as tears begin to flow out of his eyes.

Wow. Ezra seems genuinely sorry for his actions. For half a second, I forget that he's a bad man. I must snap out of this. Ezra is only expressing kindness and affection because his peers are around. As soon as we get back to the estate, he will surely hit me again.

"Caleb, what ever can I do to repay you? Thank you so much for bringing my sweetheart home. I was so terribly worried about her and the baby." Ezra says as his eyes dart over to Caleb.

"Do not thank me yet, General Fitzgerald. The three of us need to have a serious chat before I allow Mrs. Aria to go anywhere with you. Please come with me to my office." Caleb instructs.

The men in the room begin to whisper among themselves, but Ezra does not looked phased in the slightest. He was probably expecting Caleb to react like this. What decent man would not?

"Yes. I completely understand. Take us to your office." Ezra instructs.

Caleb nods, and walks us through West Point. Ezra keeps trying to make eye contact with me, but I do not allow him to do so. If I stare into those pleading blue eyes, I will fold. I will not let him manipulate me. Not anymore at least. As soon as we enter Caleb's office, he motions for us to take a seat on his couch. Ezra and I oblige, and Caleb takes a seat on the chair across from us.

"Ezra, Aria told me exactly why her eye is black. Would you care to explain yourself?" Caleb asks as he glares at my husband.

Ezra does not respond with words. Instead, he bursts into tears. Oh my goodness. West Point men are not supposed to cry in front of their peers. Ezra sure is desperate to maintain his "nice boy" image if he is willing to lose Caleb's respect.

"I just- I just want to tell Aria how sorry I am. Aria, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I will never forgive myself for hurting you, and I will go to my grave trying to earn your forgiveness." Ezra says through his tears.

"That is touching, Ezra, but you cannot merely apologize after you have stricken your woman. What in the world were you thinking? You have everything to lose here, Ezra. Not only is your place at West Point in jeopardy, but so is your marriage. You must explain why you did such an unforgivable thing to the girl you supposedly love." Caleb says as he begins to raise his voice.

"Aria, I never meant to hit you. I want trying to explain that to you, but you left before I could. Do you remember when I told you about that nightmares I have been enduring?" Ezra questions as he turns to face me.

"Yes." I tell him shortly.

"Well, they have gotten worse. Every time I close my eyes, I see the most horrific images. Last night after supper, I went upstairs to our bedchamber and fell asleep right away. I started having the most terrible dream. I dreamt that I was back in the war and a Confederate soldier had kidnapped you. He was grasping you, and you were grasping our baby girl. I tried to save you, but I could not. The man shot you right in front of me, and then he threw the baby into the fire. I was- I was so angry. I started running towards the man, and then I punched him in the face. When I opened my eyes, the man was gone. I realized that I had punched you." Ezra says as he buries his face in his hands.

"Huh. How very strange. My cousin from Pennsylvania came to visit me last week. He was also a prisoner of war, and he has been suffering from flashbacks and nightmares as well. This also seems to be present in many of our West Point Men. Did you really not mean to hit her, Ezra?" Caleb asks as his voice begins to soften.

"Of course I did not! Aria, you know I would never hurt you intentionally. Don't you?" Ezra asks as he looks at me with those blue eyes of his.

"Intentionally or not, you hurt me. What would have happened if you had hit my stomach instead of my face? Our baby could have been hurt, Ezra. I am so sorry, but I cannot be with a man who is dangerous." I say as I try to fight back tears.

"I understand. The last thing I want is to hurt our child. What should we do about this?" Ezra asks as he focuses his attention on Caleb.

"I think you ought to speak with a doctor or something, Ezra. Aria, you ought to be patient with Ezra. He obviously loves you a great deal, and he obviously does not want to hurt you." Caleb says as he glances at me.

A second chance? I already gave him a chance, and he showed his true colors. Why is Caleb so willing to let me move back in with Ezra? Perhaps he only promised to protect me so he could bring me back and receive all the glory. Stupid man.

"Caleb, earlier you were telling me all about Ezra's temper. Care to explain your outburst at West Point and the way you treated your men during the war?" I ask Ezra in an accusatory tone.

"Aria, I will admit that I had a terrible temper growing up. Jake drove me wild, and I hated him enough to murder him. I ashamed to admit it, but that is the truth. As for my men, I did not always treat them like I should have. I have told you this many times, but I was not born to be soldier. I think I was beginning to realize that during the war, and I took my frustrations out on my men. I know it was wrong, but I could not help myself. I just- I have felt empty for the entirety of my adult life. That is, until I married you. When I am with you, Aria, I feel truly and genuinely happy. For the first time, I feel as though I have a purpose." Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

Half of me wants to forgive Ezra and pretend like this incident never happened. The other, more logical side of me knows that I cannot do such a thing. How will I feel safe sleeping in the same room as the man who hit me? How will I prevent my child from getting beaten? I cannot forget this incident. I will not make the same mistake twice.

"Ezra, I appreciate that you told me those things but it does not change what you did. Regardless of how sorry you are, my eye is still black. I might have been able to forgive you, but I cannot because of the child. I want- I need to stay as far away from you as possible." I say as I try to fight back tears.

"I- I understand." Ezra says as he begins to cry even harder if that is humanly possible.

"I do not know what we should do. Aria, I suppose I must call your father. If you are leaving Ezra, he will be responsible for you and the baby for the rest of his life." Caleb says with a breathy sigh.

"F-For the rest of his life?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Why, yes. You are no longer married, and I highly doubt you will ever marry again." Caleb informs me.

"Why not?" I ask him softly.

"You are no longer a virgin, Aria. Since you have given that part of yourself to Ezra, few men will be fully satisfied with you. It is tragic, but it is the truth." Caleb says as he avoids looking into my eyes.

Of course. How could I have possibly forgotten? I am now soiled goods. I lost all of my beauty and value along with my virginity. Now I will have to live with my father for the rest of my life. Surely he will beat me just like Ezra would have done. Perhaps the only thing divorcing Ezra will do is destroy mine and my child's reputation.

"Caleb, I think I have reconsidered. Ezra, I know you never meant to hurt me. It is just- I never expected you to lay a finger on me. Please receive the help you need and return me to your estate." I say as I try to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Aria, this is not want you want." Ezra says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Yes, it is. Please just trust me." I say as I stare into those blue eyes of his.

"I personally think you are making the appropriate choice, Mrs. Aria. I know I spoke some harsh words about Ezra earlier, but I only said those things because I was shocked. I did not want to believe that a man who hurt his wife could trick me into liking him. The truth is, Ezra has been one of my dearest friends for as long as I can remember. He helped me pay my bills earlier this year shortly after your marriage. He is truly one of the most generous persons I know, and I am confident that he will right his wrongs." Caleb says with a slight smile.

"I am as well." I say, lying through my teeth.

Ezra's POV

Aria insists that she forgives me, but I know she does not. As soon as we arrived at the estate, I lead her past my screaming mother and into our bedchamber. Charlotte gave her some dry clothes to change into, and Aria put them on immediately. My wife is currently laying on our bed and trying to sleep, but she is failing miserably. Every time I wrap my arms around her or kiss her forehead, Aria pushes me away. This feels like our honeymoon all over again.

"Aria, can we please talk?" I beg with desperation in my voice.

"There is nothing more to say. We worked out our differences with Caleb earlier. What happened last night has already been forgotten." Aria tells me cooly.

"B-But it is not. You are not letting me hold you like you normally do. I am trying to give you love and affection, but you keep pushing me away. Obviously you are still upset with me Aria." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Ezra, you are mistaking anger with change. Our relationship has changed, and things will never be the same between us again. I know that it not the response you wanted to hear, but it is the truth. I finally see marriage for what it is now; a consensual business agreement." Aria tells me flatly.

A business agreement? Our marriage did not used to feel like a business agreement, and I certainly do not want it to start feeling that way now. Is this honestly what Aria wants?

"Darling, that is simply untrue. There is so much more to our marriage than that. There is commitment, passion, and love." I say as my voice begins to soften.

"I am committed and passionate about our child and withholding the family name for his sake, but I do not love you Ezra. Not anymore at least. Loving you was a mistake. I see that clearly now." Aria says as she begins to raise her voice.

Her words cause my heart to throb. Yesterday before the incident Aria claimed she loved me, but now she denies her affection. How is this possible? Can feelings really change this quickly? My feelings have not changed. I still love my wife more than anything.

"If you feel that way, why are you still here? Why did you not go back to your father while you still had the chance?" I question.

"Ezra, I have kept many things from you through the course of this marriage. I do not dislike my father because he is cold and conceited. I dislike him because he beat my mother on a daily basis. After she passed away, he started beating me instead. Had I been borne to a decent father, I probably would have already left you. However, I do not have a decent father. I know if I go back, he will beat me as much as you will. Not to mention, my son's reputation will be destroyed. After carefully weighing the pros and cons of the situation, I have decided that staying with you is in everyone's best interest." Aria says with no emotion in her voice.

W-What? Aria's father beat her? No wonder it took me months to earn her trust, and merely one hit to destroy it. I feel even worse about hitting Aria now. Another man in her life has disappointed her. I must find a way to gain her trust back and make this up to her. It is the only way I can redeem myself.

"Oh, Aria. I do not know what to say other than that I am so sorry. No woman deserves to be beaten, and your father had no right to lay a finger on you or your mother. Now I understand why you were so terrified of me at first. I feel horrible that I broke your trust, and I will do everything in my power to earn it back. I am not like your father, Aria. I would never beat you or our child. I value and respect you both, and I love you more than life itself." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

Aria doesn't respond. At first the room is silent, but after a few minutes I hear the sound of her sobs. Good God. Why does the universe have to be so cruel? I would give anything to avoid witnessing Aria's tears.

"Darling..." I say as I try to pull her in for a hug.

"Please do not touch me, Ezra. As you can see I am hurting a great deal right now. I am hurting, but I want to hurt alone. Can you please sleep on the couch tonight? I no longer feel safe sleeping in the same bed as you." Aria says with a sniffle.

"Of course. Anything you want, Aria. I will do whatever you want. Believe it or not, I will prove you wrong. Someday, you will learn to trust me." I murmur before climbing out of bed and laying down on the uncomfortable couch.

AN: What did you think? Aria agreed to move in with Ezra, but she obviously doesn't forgive him. Why did Aria finally decided to tell Ezra the truth about her father? What will Ezra do about it? Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	21. Familiar Faces

Aria's POV

The bed feels far too small for one person, but I do not mind. The coldness that comes with laying in bed alone does not come close to comparing to the coldness I feel inside. I finally find it in myself to roll out of bed and a gasp escapes from my lips when I realize that Ezra is not laying on the couch. He must have already left for work. This is excellent news. I was not looking forward to making small talk with my abusive husband and now I will not have to.

Normally I would go to Charlotte's room and let her dress me, but I do not want to go through all of the trouble. Instead, I slide into one of my comfortable dresses and make my way to the dinning hall. Absolute terror washes over my body when I see my father sitting at the table and enjoying a cup of tea with Dianne. What is he doing here? I have not seem him since the wedding, and I certainly did not expect to see him today.

"Look who it is." Dianne murmurs as she puts down her cup and gestures towards me.

My father looks up at me and gives me a smirk. The look is enough to make my legs shake vigorously, and I silently pray that he will not beat me in the presence of my own mother-in-law. I must calm myself down. I cannot just stand here like a petrified little girl.

"F-Father. What are you doing here?" I ask as bravely as I can.

"I received a letter from a friend at West Point. I never expected my own daughter to become a run away bride." My father says as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"Your behavior has worried many people, including your beloved father. I invited him to stay at the estate for a week or two. Since this family cannot bring you back down to Earth, I am hoping he will." Dianne informs me.

"You do not need to worry, Dianne. I am going to take my daughter for a long walk. She needs a firm talking to, and I intend on giving it to her." My father says as he springs to his feet.

A firm talking to? Surely my father means a firm beating. I have a feeling he is going to do much more than blacken my eye like Ezra did. What if my body cannot handle it? I am with child, so I am more delicate than I was prior to marrying Ezra. What if my father hurts the baby? I cannot let him hurt my son. He is the only thing I have left.

"Aria, why are you just standing there? We must go now. If we wait any longer, it will be too hot to go for a walk." My father says as his tone turns serious.

"I am afraid I cannot go for a walk today, Father. I am with child, and I do not want to harm the baby. I would prefer if we sit in the dinning hall and talk." I say as bravely as I can.

"You were not worried about harming the child yesterday when you snuck out with your horse. You mustn't be so foolish, Aria. A walk will not harm you or the baby." My father says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Dianne, please tell him I must stay here. Please." I say as shoot my mother-in-law a pleading look.

"Aria, your father is right. Going for a short walk around the estate will not hurt the baby. You must not argue with your own father. I sincerely hope you are not this disrespectful to Ezra." Dianne says as she shakes her head slowly.

Absolute rage overtakes my body. Why should I respect Ezra and my father when they do not respect me or the child I am carrying? Dianne is such a fool. Perhaps she will learn her lesson after the baby and I are both found dead on her property. That would show her.

For a second my hatred for Dianne seems to overshadow my love for the baby inside of my womb, so I follow my father outside. As soon as he closes the door to the estate, reality hits me like a cannon. Why did I agree to come with him? He is going to hurt my child. I cannot let my child get hurt. I must beg for Father's forgiveness.

"Father, I am so sorry." I spit out anxiously.

To my surprise, Father does not scream or raise a fist. Instead he begins to laugh hysterically. What in the world is going on? Father does a lot of things when he is angry but laughing is not one of them. Could I have overestimated his furry?

"Why are you apologizing to me? You are no longer a liability to me, Aria. You belong to the Fitzgeralds, so I could not care less about what you do." Father says through his laugher.

"Then why did you come all the way down to New York? You seemed so upset in front of Dianne." I say with confusion in my voice.

"A visit to New York was long overdue, Aria. I wanted to see some of my West Point friends, and your outburst was the perfect excuse for me to leave town. I saw how terrified you looked in that dinning hall. You thought I was going to beat you." Father says with a chuckle.

"I did." I confess.

"Well, there is no need for me to beat you anymore. Your black eye speaks for itself. Ezra is already beating you plenty. Is that why you ran away?" My father questions.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"I figured that would happen. You should have seen the way Ezra went off on some of his soldiers." Father says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Why did you do it? Why did you marry me off to such a violent man? You knew about Ezra's behavior at West Point, yet you gave me to him anyways. How could you? How could you do that to me?" I blurt out as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, Aria. You knew from the day you were born that you were nothing but a pawn to me. I had the opportunity to marry my only child off to a Fitzgerald, so I did. Ezra's violence is your problem, not mine." My dad says with a nonchalant shrug.

"How can you say that? I am your daughter, and you are supposed to protect me! Believe it or not, there is not anything I would not do for the child inside of my womb. Where is your compassion, Father? Where is your soul? Did God take it from you prematurely? Is that why you felt the need to make my life miserable? Was it your soullessness that allowed you to kill Momma?" I ask as I begin to raise my voice.

Father does not respond with words. Instead, he pushes me to the ground and strikes my already blackened eye. I am too shocked to cry for help. I just lay on the ground like the helpless woman I have always been.

"Watch your tongue, Aria. I do not have to beat you, but that does not mean I will not. If you truly cared about your precious child, you would have kept your mouth shut. Now you are going to pay. You are both going to pay." Father growls before crouching down next to me and pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"No! Please do not touch me!" I exclaim as tears begin to pour out of my hazel eyes.

"Why should I not? You have disrespected me, Aria. Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you and your offspring?" Father asks as he takes the sharp blade and lightly presses it against my small baby bump.

"No! Not my baby! Please not my baby!" I cry out in terror.

Father responds by dropping the knife and spitting on my tear-filled face. Thank goodness.

"You are a pathetic waste of life, Aria. I wish you were dead like your mother. You and the baby deserve to rot in hell." Father says before lightly kicking my stomach and storming back into the estate.

I should follow my father inside, but I cannot. What is the point? He will beat me again. If he does not beat me to death, Ezra will. If my husband does not beat me to death, my own mind will. Why do I ever bother? Maybe I should be in hell with Momma after all.

Ezra's POV

Caleb offered to take me home from work today and the carriage ride has been incredibly uncomfortable. He obviously feels guilty for telling Aria about my past, and I am hurt that he spoke so lowly of me in front of Aria. After what seems like eternity, the carriage stops in front of the gates of my estate. I am about to jump out of the carriage when Caleb lightly rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I have already apologized, but I am incredibly sorry about the other day. After I saw Aria's black eye, I panicked and assumed the worst. I should have known you would never lay a finger on her. I was such a fool." Caleb says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Stop. I would have assumed the same thing given my reputation. You are right about one thing though. I would never lay a finger on Aria purposefully." I say as my tone turns serious.

"I know that now. Speaking of Aria, how is she?" Caleb asks me softly.

Aria is not doing well. She is not doing well at all. She refuses to acknowledge my presence and last night she cried herself to sleep. It makes sense given what she told me about her father. I just wish she would let go of her fear and trust me. Why can't she see that I am in love with her? I suppose all the pain and suffering had blinded her.

"Aria is hurt, Caleb. There are a lot of things she must find a way to work through. Actually, they are things we need to work through together." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Oh. I hope I did not make things worse for the two of you." Caleb says with shame in his voice.

"You did not. Aria needed to hear the truth about my past eventually." I assure my friend.

"Okay. Well, good luck with Mrs. Aria. I will see you tomorrow." Caleb says as I get out of the carriage.

"Goodbye, Caleb." I call out as the carriage rides off into the distance.

As soon as the carriage is out of sight, I begin to make my way towards the entrance of the estate. I stop abruptly when I see a seemingly lifeless body laying just in front of the door. I hurry over to the body and gasp when I realize that it is Aria. Fortunately she is not lifeless after all because I can hear her crying softly.

"What is it? Tell me what is wrong, Darling?" I ask as I scoop the hysterical girl into my arms.

Aria tries to speak through her tears, but I cannot understand her. All I can hear is gibberish. Why is she here and not inside? Did something happen to the love of my life?

"Sh-sh. Slow down and tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?" I ask Aria gently.

Aria nods her head and absolute furry overtakes my body. Who did this to my wife? I will kill whoever hurt her this much. It quickly occurs to me that I could be the person who did this to her. Did my punch drive her to madness? I will never forgive myself if this is the case.

"What is it, Aria. You must tell me so I can fix it. Please." I say as tears begin to form in my own eyes.

"F-Father." Aria murmurs through her tears.

Father? Aria's woman-beating father is all the way in Pennsylvania. How could he have possibly hurt her? Perhaps Aria had a nightmare or a flashback and that is why she is so upset. Yes. Surely this is the problem.

"No, no, Angel. Your father is far away from here. He cannot hurt you anymore." I say, trying to convince her and myself.

"N-No, Ezra. He is here. Your parents are letting him stay. He heard about me leaving the estate and now he wants- I do not know what he wants." Aria says after she temporarily composes herself.

What? Byron Montgomery is here in this estate? How could my parents be so clueless? What did he do to Aria while I was away? What if the baby is hurt? I am going to kill that man!

"Do not cry, Aria. I will take care of him. He will not bother you anymore." I say through my gritted teeth.

"Yes he will. He always will." Aria says as she shakes her head slowly.

Her words cause a single chill to run down my spine. Aria is absolutely right. I could murder Byron in his sleep and it would not make a difference. Just the memory of him will cause my wife a great deal of misery. Similarly, the thought of war will always tug at my heart strings. What can we do? We are both broken beyond repair.

"Darling, we are doomed." I say with panic in my voice.

"I know that, Ezra. I have known it since the moment we walked down the aisle together." Aria says with a sniffle.

For the first time, I understand why Aria refuses to let me love her. We were not meant to be together. Both of us are too broken even begin to dream of happiness. We were destined to hurt each other. Still, I love her. I love her with every ounce of my being even though it is completely useless.

"I will take care of your father." I say as I try to hold back tears.

"You cannot." Aria says as she shakes her head slowly.

"I can try. I am afraid that is all we have left." I tell my beautiful bride truthfully.

AN: So Byron is back! Were you surprised by what he had to say? What will Ezra do about his abusive father-in-law? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I just want to give you all a heads up that this story is ending relatively soon. There will probably be between 3 to 5 chapters left. Hope you enjoy the last leg, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
